Mukuro is for Porn
by FayVerte
Summary: Joyeux anniversaire Mukuro. Tu trouveras comme cadeau 15 Hibari, tous identiques, tous différents. 15 clichés yaoi pour se détendre et profiter du mois de juin. Rating variable. N'hésitez pas à commenter.
1. Aqua

Titre : Mukuro is for Porn (aurait également pu s'appeler Mukuro is for Hibari, Mukuro is for 6918, Mukuro is for Yaoi ou encore In the Haze)

Auteur : FayVerte

Rating : De K à M+++. Avec plus de M++++++ que de K. Lisez à vos risques et périls. T pour cet OS.

Genre : Portnawak à tendance M+, PWP, yaoi… et en français ça donne quoi ?

Avertissement : Les textes qui vont suivre sont à caractère PORNOGRAPHIQUES. Pour la plupart. Ils traitent de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes et peuvent être relativement détaillés. N'hésitez pas à ne pas lire si vous pensez pouvoir être traumatisés par une scène sexuelle décrite.

Discalmer : Nooooonnnnnn rien de rien, nonnnn je ne possède riennnnnn!

Aqua

La lune commençait sa lente descente quand Mukuro franchit la porte de l'appartement. Il entra, silencieux, traversant les différents couloirs sans faire l'effort d'étudier son environnement. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, et pourtant il devinait déjà les lieux. Son amant était après tout une personne d'habitude et à force de visites nocturnes, Mukuro avait appris à dessiner mentalement le plan des chambres qu'il prenait. Il enjamba l'une des alarmes qu'il avait posé, contournant soigneusement le dispositif de surveillance qu'il nourrissait avec sa flamme. Mukuro se lécha les lèvres en le découvrant, sachant quand son amant le posait. Il bifurqua, évitant la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Le bruit de l'eau, maintenant qu'il le cherchait, devenait audible. Mukuro avançait, restant tapi dans les ombres du couloir. La lumière filtrait à travers ce qu'il devinait être la porte de la salle de bain. Il entra, souriant en repérant les vêtements abandonnés du gardien du Nuage. Aucune trace de ses tonfas, nota-t-il distraitement avant de s'immobiliser. Le corps de Hibari se dessinait dans la porte, ombre floue qu'il dévorait des yeux. Il hésitait en contemplant le spectacle de son amant sous la douche, totalement inconscient d'être épié. Il finit par se décider à simplement retirer ses chaussettes ainsi que sa ceinture en cuir qu'il préférait ne pas abimer. Surtout qu'il doutait de recevoir un accueil chaleureux de son amant en surgissant après quatre heures du matin sans être ni invité ni s'être annoncé. Sans oublier que le gardien du Nuage était en planque depuis plus d'une semaine. Une longue semaine où Mukuro avait été sommé d'attendre sans chercher à le contacter, devant se résoudre à attendre que Hibari le contact quand la situation le permettrait, soit une longue semaine où Mukuro avait attendu, son téléphone à la main, sans recevoir ne serait-ce que le plus petit message. Il allait franchir l'entrée de la douche quand il se ravisa, s'emparant de sa ceinture. Il enregistra la position de Hibari, lui montrant son dos, et ferma les yeux.

Il ouvrit la porte, ne réfléchissant pas, agissant d'instinct. Il était prêt à se défendre quand il recouvrit les yeux de Hibari avec sa cravate. Il bloqua son poignet quand il chercha à le frapper, le poussant juste assez fort pour qu'il se cogne contre la paroi, pas assez pour qu'il se fasse mal. Il noua ses poignets au pommeau de douche avec sa ceinture, s'assurant d'avoir assez serré les nœuds avant de se reculer. Le souffle court, il rouvrit les yeux, avant de les écarquiller. Hibari se redressait en s'appuyant contre le mur, glissant sur le sol. Il semblait agacé, pour changer, mais ne démontrait pas autant d'agressivité que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mukuro recula encore et aperçu soudain dans son champ de vision les tonfas abandonnés à côté de l'entrée. Il se retint de rire avant de les poser à l'extérieur de la salle. Connaissant le gardien du Nuage, il serait capable de développer des capacités de Jedi et les attirer à lui en utilisant la Force.

« Mukuro! »

Ça expliquait les armes posées à distance et le manque de bras cassé. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Hibari devait l'attendre ce soir.

« Réponds, abruti, je sais que c'est toi. »

Mukuro répondit oui. Une de ses mains vint effleurer sa cuisse et il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un rire comme Hibari envoyait un coup de pied dans sa direction. Il le bloqua avec facilité, couchant le gardien du Nuage sur le sol.

« Détache-moi. »

Quelques années plus tôt, il ne l'aurait pas fait pour abuser de lui. Quelques années plus tôt, Hibari se serait jamais laissé attraper comme ça de toutes façons.

« Sale délinquant sexuel. Libère-moi. »

Il imaginait son regard furieux sous la cravate. Son visage était si proche, et ses lèvres mouillées brillaient. Il lui avait manqué. Vraiment manqué, pensa-t-il en sentant son érection tendue contre le tissu de son pantalon. Mais s'il l'embrassait maintenant, il le reconnaîtrait. Il le reconnaîtrait bien assez rapidement, mais Mukuro voulait faire durer le plaisir. Sa main s'enroula autour de son genou, avant de remonter, lentement, vraiment lentement.

« Mukuro! »

Il sourit, s'introduisant entre les jambes du japonais, stupidement heureux que le seul prénom qu'il appelle soit le sien. Il hésita. Il voulait le toucher. Il voulait le prendre. Il voulait l'embrasser aussi oui. Il voulait lui murmurer tous ses désirs et les réaliser en même temps.

« Mukuro… »

Il le prit dans ses bras. Respirant à pleins poumons son odeur, sentant son corps contre le sien, tout d'abord tendu puis relâché. Il le prit dans ses bras et serra fort, peut-être douloureusement, peut-être pas. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était le cœur qui battait contre le sien, la respiration sur sa peau. Il voulait juste le sentir.

« Mukuro, je te tuerai si tu ne retires pas ta cravate. »

L'illusionniste rit avant de détacher le vêtement, dévoilant les prunelles furieuses de son amant. Si les regards pouvaient tués, ils n'auraient jamais été ensemble.

« Maintenant tu vas défaire ta ceinture de mes poignets. »

Des ordres, toujours. Mais il savait faire la différence entre les fois où il devait l'écouter, sous peine d'avoir une de leurs célèbres disputes, et les fois où il pouvait ne l'écouter que d'une oreille.

« Non. »

Il enfonça son visage dans le cou de son amant, y déposant des baisers mouillés. Hibari frissonnait, et il le connaissait assez pour y voir un signe d'excitation. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dans l'immédiat, contrairement à ce qu'il avait lui-même imaginé. Juste le sentir contre lui, le tenir dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il y avait beaucoup à répondre mais aucune réponse ne conviendrait. Il n'avait aucune excuse, il avait juste eu envie de le voir.

« C'est mon anniversaire. »

« Et ? »

« Et pour le moment j'ai juste envie de ça. Mais si je te libère, quand je voudrai passer à autre chose tu refuseras. »

« Pervers. »

« Dis celui qui est excité. »

Hibari haussa les épaules, comme pour rejeter son argument.

« Tu savais que c'était moi ? »

Il se mordit les lèvres. La question avait été prononcée sans qu'il le veuille.

« Non imbécile, je m'attendais à me faire sexuellement agresser par Lambo. »

« Ça serait amusant. »

Mukuro évita le cou de dents, Hibari n'était pas de ceux qui se retiennent.

« Comment savais-tu que je viendrai ? »

« Chrome était là quand j'ai dit à Tsuna que j'avais terminé ma mission. »

« C'était un hasard ? »

Hibari lui sourit. Mukuro se laissa allonger sur le sol, ne parvenant pas à détacher ses yeux des lèvres de son amant. Il gémit de plaisir quand elles couvrirent les siennes, sentant des frissons traverser tout son corps.

« Joyeux anniversaire Mukuro. »

Note de fin de l'auteur : Hum… je suis pressée, je reprendrai, la suite un jour (et la suite de HIFT, et la suite de QEHE, non je n'accumule pas les retards)! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review à l'auteur qui passe un examen demain très tôt le matin. Et qui du coup écrit du yaoi, logique implacable.


	2. Félin

Rating : K++ ou T- (mais si ça existe)

Genre : Portnawak à tendance M+, PWP, yaoi… et en français ça donne quoi ?

Avertissement : Les textes qui vont suivre sont à caractère PORNOGRAPHIQUES. Pour la plupart. Ils traitent de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes et peuvent être relativement détaillés. N'hésitez pas à ne pas lire si vous pensez pouvoir être traumatisés par une scène sexuelle décrite.

Discalmer : Nooooonnnnnn rien de rien, nonnnn je ne possède riennnnnn!

Félin

Tsuna se triturait nerveusement les mains en s'embrouillant dans ses explications. Il vérifiait inconsciemment les issues, envisageant sérieusement et sans y voir le moindre problème la défenestration. Mukuro était pourtant pacifiquement installé en face de lui, en apparence tout du moins, il n'en doutait pas. Son héritage familial lui sommait de courir pour sauver sa peau, sans se retourner et éventuellement en abandonnant certains de ses hommes derrière lui pour gagner de précieuses secondes. Mais il se devait d'assumer ses responsabilité, ou tout du moins celles des membres de la famille Vongola.

Un tic nerveux secoua les lèvres de Mukuro pendant que Tsuna s'attardait sur un long « euh … ». Ces derniers ponctuaient presque tous ses mots sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Il cherchait désespérément à se souvenir de ce qu'il racontait, s'interrompant et s'excusant une nouvelle fois en tentant de regrouper ses idées. Il finit par se résoudre à abandonner sa phrase en plein milieu et en commencer une nouvelle pour explicité la première. Mukuro trahissait de plus en plus de signes d'agacement et si en son fort intérieur – très intérieur – Tsuna s'en amusait, il savait qu'il misait sa vie dans cette histoire.

Il venait de faire une phrase sans sujet, réalisa-t-il. Il était parfaitement incompré un diplôme récompensait l'art de faire un discours inintéressant au possible et parfaitement illisible, nul doute qu'il serait le professeur parfait. Tsuna se mordit les lèvres en entendant un nouveau « euh… » lui échapper. Le sourire de l'illusionniste lui confirmait que, en plus de se moquer de lui, il ne ferait rien pour l'aider. Et pourtant, si Tsuna avait besoin de quelque chose, c'était bien d'aide. De l'aide contre le gardien de la Brume frustré qui attendait de partir en vacances avec son amant et surtout, de l'aide préventive contre le dit amant quand il reprendrait ses esprits. Dans l'immédiat Tsuna se contenterait simplement d'une aide pour se sortir de cette situation cauchemardesque.

« Et donc, pour faire court ? »

Faire court ? Comment pouvait-il faire court quand le gardien de la Brume agitait une **herbe à chat** devant le nez du gardien du Nuage ? Comment pouvait-il faire court quand il voyait clairement la lueur meurtrière brûlant dans les yeux de l'illusionniste ? Comment pouvait-il faire court quand Hibari, qui semblait ne pas avoir tout perdu après avoir été accidentellement frappé par la Balle FénilFénin utilisait ses tonfas aiguisés comme **griffes** sur le fauteuil où le Premier Cavalonne avait signé l'alliance le liant toujours aux Vongola ? Comment pouvait-il faire court quand il savait que la vengeance du gardien de la Brume s'abattrait sur lui au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins ? Et que dès que le gardien du Nuage aurait retrouvé ses esprits il le traquerait sans relâche jusqu'à anéantir ce que son amant aurait gentiment laissé de lui pour lui permettre de se calmer les nerfs ? Comment ?

« J'attends une réponse. »

Tsuna eut bêtement envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait attendre longtemps mais la piscine n'était pas chauffée et Mukuro serait tout à fait capable de sauter dedans pour l'y noyer. Au moins, dans son état, il était impensable que Hibari se mêle à la piscine party improvisée.

« C'était un accident. Après avoir récupéré toutes les balles et détruit le laboratoire, les gardiens chargés de cette mission les ont déposé à l'endroit convenu. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que Lambo se trouvait en Italie, et encore moins qu'il avait enfin appris à charger une arme. »

Mukuro sembla lui concéder ce point. Ils s'étaient tous relayés pendant deux ans pour lui apprendre à donner un coup de poing, sans succès. Tsuna se revoyait, stupéfié, regarder Lambo enfoncer une balle dans le barillet de son revolver d'entraînement, n'osant pas l'interrompre de peur de briser le miracle. Et tout à coup lui crier dessus avec tout le monde pour qu'il rende l'arme. Forcément, Lambo s'était enfuit avec le pistolet. Quand à force de marchandage, après l'avoir acculé sur le toit d'un immeuble, Tsuna avait réussi à lui faire abandonner son arme, Lambo l'avait lâchée sans faire attention. Le coup était parti tout seul, et ils avaient vu la balle atteindre le gardien du Nuage en plein cœur.

« Après, j'imagine que Hibari n'a pas contré comme ce n'était pas une attaque. A moins qu'il ait senti qu'il s'agissait de Lambo et, quoi qu'il en dise, tu sais très bien qu'il a une relation particulière avec Lambo. »

Il se serait tué pour avoir dit ça. Parler de « relation particulière » entre l'amant d'un illusionniste possesseur à ses heures, reconnu possessif et admettant être « un peu jaloux » et un autre homme, c'était comme plaider non coupable et sortir l'arme du crime de sa poche au cours du procès.

« Il n'y avait aucune intention agressive ou meurtrière derrière, c'était vraiment un accident. »

Tsuna ferma inconsciemment les yeux, se préparant à tout. Il était même prêt à être torturé. Lambo avait été emmené au loin par Gokudera et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il ne connaissait pas non plus la localisation de la planque où Yamamoto avait emmené Giannini, celui qui était à l'origine de cette histoire de balles. Ryohei ne savait heureusement rien de toute cette histoire et était toujours en mission. Il était le seul à être resté et il endosserait le tort de ses hommes. C'était son rôle de les protéger. Son acte courageux, suicidaire diront certains médisants, était en partie dicté par la responsabilité qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Hibari. Certes, l'homme l'avait torturé dans son enfance, traqué pendant son adolescente et l'attaquait toujours, mais il était l'un des membres de sa famille et cet accident, aussi improbable qu'involontaire, n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Tsuna aurait dû réussir à protéger Hibari, c'était son rôle de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivait rien.

Fier du déroulement de ses pensées, Tsuna rouvrit un œil prudemment, ignorant ses mains moites posées sur ses genoux tremblants. Mukuro n'avait pas bougé, caressant distraitement la tête de son amant. Son regard valait toutes les menaces de mort. Ils étaient beaux ses discours intérieurs face à la réalité ! Il était terrorisé ! Allez annoncer à un illusionniste, pervers notoire comptant s'offrir une deuxième lune de miel avec son époux, que le dit époux a actuellement perdu ses esprits et possède la mentalité d'un chat sauvage pour une durée indéterminée !

Il fallait cependant relativiser. Hibari partageait après tout de nombreux points communs avec sa version frappée par la balle FénilFénnin. D'ailleurs, sur le coup, ils avaient tous cru la cartouche inefficace. Ils étaient rapidement descendus pour interpeler le gardien qui les avait regardé, fusillé du regard, et était parti après l'avoir attaqué. Ils l'avaient laissé partir, Tsuna étant alors plus préoccupé par Gokudera qui tentait d'assassiner Giannini pour l'avoir envoyé faire une mission inutile. Ils avaient eu de ses nouvelles plus tard dans l'après-midi. Kusakabe, contrairement à eux, ne s'était pas laissé avoir. Il les avait appelés pour leur dire qu'il avait retrouvé Hibari avec le HiBird dans la bouche. Il venait de lui faire cracher et protéger l'oiseau des attaques de son propriétaire qui, grimpant sur les meubles, l'attaquait pour récupérer sa proie. Tsuna avait réagit rapidement, ne prenant pas le temps comme Yamamoto de rouler par terre en se tenant le ventre, au bord de l'apoplexie à cause du rire qui le secouait. Il forma rapidement un escadron, n'envisageant même pas comme Gokudera de mettre à charger tous ses appareils de photographie pour immortaliser la scène. Il avait volé – littéralement parlant ses batteries n'étaient toujours pas rechargées – au secours de Kusakabe. Ce qui l'attendait était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Kusakabe était perché sur un tabouret et avait dressé une barrière protectrice autour de lui. L'illusion faiblissait, réalisa Tsuna en voyant les blessures qu'arborait le bras droit de Hibari. Tout à coup, un éclair noir surgit, heurtant de plein fouet le bouclier, avant de disparaître **sous le lit**. Kusakabe lui cria d'aller chercher le poisson dans le frigidaire avant de se faire à nouveau attaquer par la tornade. Tsuna couru chercher ce qui lui avait été demandé et revint le plus rapidement possible. Pas suffisamment semblait-il. Quand il entra dans la pièce, elle était vide et la fenêtre était brisée. Il entendit la voix de Kusakabe à l'extérieur et s'empressa de le rejoindre. Le bras droit de Hibari était au pied de l'arbre et grondait, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, le gardien du Nuage en lui ordonnant de relâcher le HiBird. Tsuna réprima un frisson de peur en voyant les branchages s'agiter mais ne vit rien. A force de cajoleries et de remontrances, Kusakabe finit par appeler Hibari à descendre en lui tendant le poisson frai. Alors apparu Hibari. Et Tsuna se demanda soudain pourquoi il n'avait pas écouté Gokudera et emporté un appareil photo.

« La suite, tu la connais. Au bout d'une journée, les griffes de Hibari ont disparu. En voyant ça, nous avons pensé, j'ai pensé je veux dire, qu'il aurait peut-être récupéré si tu venais le chercher un peu plus tard. Ça fait une semaine que son état est stable. Parfois, j'ai le sentiment qu'il nous comprend mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Giannini a voulu faire des prélèvements mais … on a réussit à prélever quelques poils de sa queue mais depuis il ne laissait plus personne l'approcher. C'est pourquoi j'ai fini par t'appeler. Je suis … désolé. »

Tsuna déglutit, se préparant à affronter la mort. Il choisissait soigneusement ses derniers mots quand un bruit interrompit le court de ses pensées.

Sur les genoux de Mukuro, roulé en boule, Hibari ronronnait.

Il fallu moins d'une demi-seconde à Tsuna pour se décider. Moins d'une demi-seconde pour sacrifier sans deuxième pensée le gardien du Nuage. Par son intervention, Hibari lui avait sauvé la vie. Il devait honorer son sacrifice.

Il fallu à Tsuna une seconde complète pour déserter son bureau à coup de X-Burner. Et trente minutes de plus pour se sentir à distance raisonnable.

Il lui suffit d'un clique pour envoyer le dossier rédigé par Giannini concernant l'état de Hibari, leurs observations et son évolution au cours du temps.

Enfin, il lui fallu une heure pour épuiser ses dernières forces et se retrouver perdu, sur une montagne, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

Heureusement pour Tsuna, il fallu en tout et pour tout un jour, trois heures, quarante-deux minutes et vingt-huit secondes à Mukuro pour se remettre de la vision d'un Hibari aux oreilles dressées, la queue enroulée autour de sa cuisse, ronronnant tout son saoul sous ses caresses.

Sans le savoir, oublieux qu'il était du temps et de la date vu son état de stress, Tsunayoshi venait d'offrir à Mukuro un cadeau dont lui-même n'avait jamais osé rêver.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Après le uke surprit sous la douche, voici le uke avec des oreilles de chat. Au début je devais faire du bunny à n'en plus finir, avec des p'tites fleurs, des p'tits lapins, des p'tites licornes … au final je m'arrête ici avec l'envie d'écrire une fanfiction de quatre chapitres blindée de PWP avec un Hibari uke aux oreilles de chat. Je garde cette idée, je termine mes OS avant. Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Alors ? Quel sera le prochain Hibari à votre avis ? Faîtes vos paris! Rien n'va plus! La suite rapidement. Si si, j'ai déjà écrit le texte sur feuille.

Merci à Katou pour son message. Oh ? Tu as trouvé un air de ressemblance avec QEHE ? Non, je n'oublie pas cette fanfiction et oui je la terminerai! Et oui surtout, je terminerai le chapitre suivant. Mais QEHE me demande de l'attention et les encouragements continus de ma bêta-lectrice qui est terriblement occupée. Il faudra patienter encore un peu je crois. En attendant, je vadrouille à côté, en essayant de ne pas perdre la main. Heureuse que tu ais apprécié, voici la « suite »!

Merci C-Dark-Dreams (à qui je n'ai normalement pas répondu. FF plante beaucoup chez moi). Chuuut, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas très loin et je commence à avoir du temps (dit l'auteur qui dort chez elle pour la première fois depuis cinq jours). Enfin, en tout cas je devrai pouvoir recommencer à taper ! Taperrr ! Chef-d'œuvre, chef-d'œuvre, il ne faut rien exagérer voyons ! Après je rougis et ça me déconcentre et je culpabilise ! Hum, vu l'avancée de QEHE, c'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée en fait de me faire culpabiliser. Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas, je ne suis qu'une p'tite fanfiqueuse du dimanche. Depuis plus de dix ans mais je reste une p'tite fanfiqueuse. Merci en tout cas pour ton message et à très bientôt j'espère !

Merci à Lily.B pour sa review. Pour la peine, je te réponds ici! Mukuro a quand même tenu une semaine. Effort admirable. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de nouer une ceinture en cuir (amis qui me connaissez IRL, arrêtez de lire à partir de maintenant), il y a plusieurs façons de procéder. Tout d'abord, il peut lui coincer les poignets dans la ceinture et la fermer en l'enroulant deux fois autour des mains de son prisonniers (plus s'il a des petits poignets). Après avoir bouclé la ceinture, il est difficile de s'en débarrasser sans aide. Sinon, il peut aussi bien l'entortiller comme il faut mais en prenant en compte le pommeau de douche, il prend des risques. Tout ça pour dire que Mukuro a un attrait pour le bondage, mais qu'il se tient bien. … Pour le moment ?

Merci à Hadurra également. Le site étant en train de changer, je n'ai pas encore reçu ta review en mail et me permet donc d'y répondre ici. Oui, Lambo est un délinquant sexuel! … Dans ma tête! Mais c'est déjà beaucoup. Merci pour tes encouragements, j'ai survécu. La suite maintenant du coup!

Et petit bonus pour les deux miss sus-nommées :

Hibari ne se retourna pas en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il continua de se shampouiner les cheveux, sans prêter attention aux pas du garçon dans son dos. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais depuis quelque chose sept mois, le gardien de la Foudre s'était mis à se doucher en même temps que lui. Hibari l'avait laissé faire, prêt à l'éjecter au moindre jeu d'eau, mais Lambo était resté étrangement calme. Il ne lui avait pas parlé, comme Yamamoto qui avait décidé de sympathiser avec lui dans les bains. Il n'avait pas apporté de savon dans l'eau contrairement à Gokudera. Il n'avait pas détruit la salle comme l'avait fait Tsuna, ni décidé tout à coup que le bain était un ring. Il ne s'était pas non plus amusé à faire … ce que Mukuro avait fait. Lambo s'était contenté de se doucher. Hibari acceptait donc sa présence. Il allait entrer dans le bain mais le jeune gardien de la Foudre se trouvait déjà devant, cherchant désespérément des yeux le tabouret qu'il utilisait habituellement pour grimper dans l'eau chaude. Hibari leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre Lambo dans ses bras. Il plongea avec lui, le libérant après qu'il ait semblé avoir trouvé pied. Il finit par l'abandonner dans le bain, sans se demander comment le garçon sortirait, seul, du grand bac.

* * *

><p>« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que le bazooka est à nouveau détraqué ? »<p>

« Oui mais je ne comprends pas ni comment ni pourquoi. C'est du travail très avancé, celui qui a fait ça sait s'y prendre ! » Face au regard interrogateur du Dixième du Nom, Giannini poursuivit. « Comme tu as pu le voir, Lambo ne change pas quand il est frappé par le bazooka. »

« Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi il continue à l'utiliser. »

« Mais as-tu remarqué comment il réagit ? Il ne te semble pas … différent ? Si je ne me trompe pas, après examen des ondes produites par son arme et des légers déréglages présents, le corps du Lambo que nous connaissons reste dans le présent, mais est habité par celui du futur ! »

« C'est vraiment possible? Et pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »

« Ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. »


	3. Engagé

Rating : J'ai voulu faire un M…

Genre : Portnawak à tendance M+, PWP, yaoi… et en français ça donne quoi ?

Avertissement : Les textes qui vont suivre sont à caractère PORNOGRAPHIQUES. Pour la plupart. Ils traitent de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes et peuvent être relativement détaillés. N'hésitez pas à ne pas lire si vous pensez pouvoir être traumatisés par une scène sexuelle décrite.

Discalmer : Nooooonnnnnn rien de rien, nonnnn je ne possède riennnnnn!

Engagé

Mukuro sourit en sentant le corps de Hibari se tendre sous lui. C'était si bon de le sentir à nouveau, de pouvoir le caresser, de pouvoir l'étreindre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se calmer, pouvoir apaiser son excitation et simplement profiter de la présence de l'asiatique qui lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines. Mais quand Hibari l'avait embrassé, lui coupant le souffle, ses ongles griffant tendrement son cou pendant que ses dents tiraillaient sa lèvre inférieur, à ce moment précis, il avait comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se retenir.

L'illusionniste reporta son attention sur le corps qu'il dominait. Les poignets bloqués, Hibari se laissait aller pour cette fois. Son corps se frottait contre le sien, semblant affamé de le sentir. Le rictus de Mukuro s'agrandit en le voyant trembler comme il introduisait sa main libre entre ses cuisses, simplement pour éprouver ses réactions. Il était tellement sensible que le moindre contact suffisait à l'exciter. Le gardien de la Brume s'amusait à l'effleurer, ses caresses trop légères pour être satisfaisantes. Ses doigts passaient sur les hanches de l'asiatique, y dessinant de fines arabesques, avant de descendre vers son bas-ventre.

Mukuro jura quand le corps de Hibari s'arqua contre le sien. Il avait enfin l'impression de le retrouver et si ça n'était pour la lourde tension sexuelle qui flottait entre eux, le gardien de la Brume se serait sentit complètement apaisé. Le corps sous le sien était si chaud. Il était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, nota l'illusionniste en caressant les cheveux noirs de l'asiatique. Et Mukuro le connaissait si bien. Il savait comment le rendre fou, comment l'embrasser, quand le provoquer. Il savait comment le faire céder, comment le rendre humide au point de pouvoir introduire son sexe en lui d'un coup de rein. Il le désirait à en trembler alors que Hibari refermait ses bras autour de lui. Il le désirait au point de haïr l'asiatique pour lui faire autant perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Mukuro se positionna entre les cuisses de Hibari, grognant en sentant l'une d'entre elles remonter, caressant ses fesses avant de se placer dans le bas de son dos. Son corps était si chaud, et son entrée tellement humide, pensa Mukuro en retirant ses doigts de l'orifice de Hibari. Les ongles qui griffaient son dos, la voix qui l'enjoignait à le prendre, qui était Mukuro pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit ?

Ils gémirent de concert quand il le pénétra. C'était tellement bon, tellement étroit et en même temps il sentait le corps de Hibari qui le recevait, qui l'accueillait. Il le sentait, brûlant autour de lui. Mukuro le prenait, encouragé par les bras qui étreignaient ses épaules, par les jambes qui se serraient sur lui, par les coups de reins qui accompagnaient les siens, par les cris de plus en plus ténus, de plus en plus lascif. L'illusionniste jura en accélérant le rythme de ses va-et-vient. Il cherchait le regard de Hibari, ses lèvres, tout en caressant son sexe. Il mordit son cou quand Hibari rejeta la tête en arrière, les doigts de l'asiatique s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement. Mukuro ralentit le rythme, s'enfonçant plus profondément encore en Hibari en sentant l'orifice se refermer autour de lui, et se répandit à son tour. Le souffle contre le sien était emballé, résonnant dans la pièce. Il caressa le corps de l'asiatique en se retirant délicatement, avant de se laisser reposer sur lui. Il sourit en s'installant confortablement, sachant par avance comment se mettre sans blesser l'autre. La tête posée sur la poitrine de Hibari, Mukuro sourit en sentant ses mains venir caresser ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, savourant les sensations qu'amenaient les doigts massant son crâne, appréciant la peau si douce contre la sienne, profitant de l'odeur qui l'entourait, si familière, et de leurs respirations qui s'accordaient en se calmant.

L'illusionniste finit par rouvrir les yeux, bâillant. Il avait dû s'endormir. Il se coucha sur le dos, accueillant Hibari contre lui. Ils finirent par s'assoupir pour le restant de la nuit, enlacés.

* * *

><p>Mukuro aimait Hibari.<p>

L'illusionniste n'esquissa aucun sourire en formulant cette pensée. Il resta assit, digne, le dos bien droit tout comme lui avait enseigné l'asiatique. Petit à petit, il s'habituait à cette posture et il parvenait maintenant à la maintenir sans en souffrir par la suite.

La cérémonie était extrêmement formelle, contraignante, mais elle lui avait permit pour la première fois de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour Hibari. Il avait formulé ces pensées la veille quand ils avaient fait l'amour, acceptant le sentiment qui avait grandit en lui depuis leur première rencontre.

Mukuro sourit en réalisant que c'était à son tour de prendre la parole. Il s'agenouilla, réalisant l'ironie de la situation. Ils étaient enfin à égalité, pensa-t-il en regardant Hibari. Il retourna son attention sur l'homme lui faisant face. Le père de Hibari le regardait, sévère. Mukuro ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il trainait son nom et son enfant dans la disgrâce depuis douze ans maintenant. Il ne se décomposa pas.

« Monsieur, je viens vous demander la main de Hibari Kyoya. »

Il sentait une étrange chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Mais au lieu de la tourner en dérision, il l'accepta. Peu importait s'il ne croyait pas aux vertus du mariage, ou encore s'il repensait à toutes ces statistiques sur les couples qui s'engageaient pour se séparer. Il était là de son propre choix.

« Et pourquoi devrai-je vous la donner ? »

Douze ans avaient passé depuis ce fameux combat dans les ruines du centre commercial de Kokuyo. Et il pouvait retracer leur histoire à partir de là. Dix ans auparavant, ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils se considéraient comme exclusifs, et trois qu'ils vivaient officiellement ensemble. Dans les faits, dès leur première nuit ils avaient commencé à rester l'un chez l'autre. Ils avaient eu d'autres partenaires, mais peu, trop occupés à se faire et se défaire. Ils avaient acheté des appartements voisins, par inadvertance, et le mur séparant les deux lieux avait mystérieusement été détruit. Il avait pourtant fallu à Mukuro s'engager dans cette cérémonie à laquelle il ne croyait pas pour se dire qu'il aimait Hibari. Le sentiment semblait cependant bien encré. C'était quelque chose de profond, quelque chose dont il était persuadé, mais qui n'avait pas eu besoin d'être prononcé à voix haute. Il ne lui avait encore jamais dit, tout comme Hibari ne l'avait jamais dit. Leur relation était ce qu'elle était, et elle leur plaisait ainsi. Mais Mukuro perdrait s'il abandonnait la gardienne du Nuage pour une question de fierté. Il ne comptait pas la laisser s'échapper, il ne l'avait même jamais envisagé.

« Parce que je l'aime et qu'elle m'aime. »

Peu importait le cliché de la scène. La seule chose qui importait était le regard de Hibari. Ses yeux furieux qui l'assassinaient du regard, et la légère rougeur sur ses joues. Le tremblement de ses doigts et sa respiration coupée. Mukuro se retint de rire, se demandant combien la punition serait douloureuse pour avoir osé parler de sentiment en rencontrant pour la première fois le père de la gardienne du Nuage. Il se lécha impatiemment les lèvres en ayant une pensée pour tous ces univers alternatifs dont Byakuran lui avait parlé. Il ne doutait pas que dans chacun d'entre eux, sous quelque forme qu'ils se trouvent, Mukuro et Hibari s'aiment, qu'ils le disent ou non.

FIN

Note de fin de l'auteur : Ça fait plus de dix ans que j'écris des fanfictions. Et ceci est mon premier lemon hétérosexuel. Je suis choquée. Bon, j'ai bien évidemment triché à Byakuran pour cent mais tout de même! En espérant que vous ayez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à le dire, c'était difficile de penser à des termes neutres! Appréciez le sacrifice de ma virginité au couple hétérosexuel, laissez une review!

PS: Je suis actuellement en plein blocage sur beaucoup de choses. Je suis partagée entre me défouler sur l'écriture pour retracer mes problèmes (promis, j'épargnerai Mello et Matt! En revanche, pour ce qui est de Izaya…) et les gérer d'une autre façon avec de basses vengeances et tout ce qui s'accompagne d'un rire de méchant maniaque. Vous pouvez voter ou non, c'était juste pour vous expliquer que je tarderai à avancer dans… tout. Merci pour votre patience.

Merci à Purinzu Bel pour l'alert et le favoris sur cette histoire. N'hésites pas à donner ton avis!

Merci à asami28 (! Pardon, j'étais obligée) pour l'alert. N'hésites pas à me laisser un message, j'aime savoir ce que les lecteurs ont aimé et ce que je dois à tout prix arrêter de faire.

Merci également à C-Dark-Dreams à qui je n'avais pas répondu! Toutes mes excuses! Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire avec ces deux zigotos. Le Hibari-Cat est juste l'un de mes rêves ultimes. Mais ça remet sérieusement son entente avec Hi-Bird en jeu… je suis certaine qu'ils parviendront cependant à bien s'amuser! Enfin, je n'hésiterai pas à écrire un peu plus sur ce Hibari. Et son pauvre petit Mukuro frustré! Et si, je suis une p'tite fanfiqueuse du dimanche parce que je l'ai décidée et qu'en tant qu'auteur je suis toute puissante! Mwa ha ha!


	4. Lié

Rating : M++++. Oui, quatre +. C'est dire. Vous êtes avertis.

Genre : Viewfinder premier tome ? Pornographique, à proprement parler, et rapport au BDSM, plus dans les rapports dominant/dominé que les pratiques sadomasochistes qui sont vaguement évoquées. AU.

Avertissement : Les textes qui vont suivre sont à caractère PORNOGRAPHIQUES (littéralement parlant). Pour la plupart. Ils traitent de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes et peuvent être relativement détaillés. N'hésitez pas à ne pas lire si vous pensez pouvoir être traumatisés par une scène sexuelle décrite.

Discalmer : Nonnn, rien de riennnn, nonnnn, je ne possède rien

Liés

Tsuna ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la caméra. L'alchimie était parfaite. Beaucoup trop pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Il regardait les corps bouger l'un contre l'autre, le rythme implacable des coups de reins dirigé par leur scénariste. Il regardait la bouche de Hibari s'ouvrir sur des gémissements d'abord silencieux, puis de plus en plus audibles, de plus en plus proches de l'extase. Les doigts de Mukuro dans sa bouche l'empêchait de refermer les lèvres et la langue du japonais les léchait, mordillant doucement les phalanges, sa salive coulant le long de son menton. Les cheveux de Mukuro caressaient le dos de Hibari qui était assit à quatre pattes sur le lit. Le japonais écarta plus largement les jambes, gémissant sous les administrations de son partenaire qui le préparait à la pénétration. L'italien donnait l'impression de dominer complètement l'homme couché sous lui et comme pour affirmer cette supériorité, planta ses dents dans la gorge dévoilée du japonais. Le corps de Hibari se tendit totalement avant de se relâcher entre ses bras, la scène se poursuivant.

Tsuna aurait dû l'interrompre, empêcher l'arrogant acteur de marquer l'une de ses stars sous ses yeux, surtout qu'il s'agissait de Hibari qui, s'il jouait le plus complaisant des uke dans ses films, n'en était pas moins un homme sévère en affaires, extrêmement indépendant, doté d'un réseau d'informations historique et d'une armée d'avocats. Tsuna lui-même ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre le lien entre le cabinet d'avocat et la porn-star mais il faisait avec. Et si Hibari refusait de s'associer à la Famille Vongola – vous délivrent vos fantasmes depuis dix générations – il n'en jouait pas moins qu'avec eux.

La marque rouge sur la nuque du gardien du Nuage – surnom que Mukuro lui avait attribué dans une de leurs premières interviews, parlant de lui comme celui qui faisait décoller les acteurs – lui laissait craindre le pire. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Et l'air extatique du scénariste lui laissait deviner ce qu'il subirait s'il avait tenté d'intervenir.

Si les premiers temps Tsuna bondissait sur le plateau pour une grimace trop prononcée ou une éclaboussure de sang plus réaliste que les autres, il avait maintenant appris à se restreindre et à faire confiance à ses acteurs pour qu'ils connaissent leurs limites. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était avoir foi en Hibari pour faire comprendre ce qu'il refusait. Il se souvenait encore de cette scène que l'asiatique avait tourné avec Dino, leur professionnel BDSM. Au premier claquement de fouet, il avait saisit la lanière, tiré à lui le blond et lui avait cassé le nez d'un crochet du droit impressionnant. Depuis, il prévenait tout le monde de ne surtout pas improviser avec l'acteur qui rentabilisait son agressivité dans les ventes.

Mukuro sourit avant d'étirer le ruban de soie entre ses mains. Ils avaient opté pour quelque chose de simple sur cette scène. Hibari avait toujours refusé de jouer tout ce qui pouvait être qualifié d'un peu hard après sa rencontre avec Dino. C'était la première fois qu'il acceptait de jouer du bondage. Soft, mais du bondage quand même. Mukuro recouvrit les yeux de Hibari, nouant fermement l'accessoire. Il sembla lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'emparer d'un nouveau ruban. Tsuna frissonna en les observant. Il s'était endurci depuis ses premières visites sur le plateau. Il ne se laissait plus surprendre par des érections quand les actrices dévoilaient leurs seins refaits, vierges sur chaque nouveau plateau. Il ne se sentait plus écœuré quand il voyait les rencontres brutes entre deux hommes, les balançoires accrochées au plafond, ou les séries de plugs placés les uns à côté des autres et que les acteurs et scénaristes critiquaient. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Mukuro et Hibari jouait, il sentait l'excitation monter. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être un voyeur, spectateur trop envahissant. Et il n'était pas le seul. Le reste des membres du plateau de tournage retenait sa respiration à chaque gémissement, captivés par les deux hommes qui semblaient donner un peu plus qu'un jeu d'acteur. Il entendait souvent dire des films avec Mukuro et Hibari qu'ils étaient de ceux où il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller au bout des préliminaires, le plus beau compliment qui soit pour un porno, et il n'avait pas de mal à le croire.

Pourtant, Tsuna était hétéro. Comme la plupart des membres du staff, il dévorait des yeux les courbes féminines, les jambes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas surmontées de fesses rebondies, les seins fiers perchés au dessus de ventres plats, la douceur de la peau des femmes, de leurs lèvres, et la souplesse de leurs corps. Il les dévorait des yeux, mais pas au travail. Très vite, elles étaient devenues « Tina, 18 ans dans trois jours, occupée à payer ses études » ou encore « Aude, quatre ans de métier, trois enfants et un mari envolé ». Très vite, elles étaient devenues ces actrices qu'il recrutait, à qui il demandait des nouvelles, et non plus ces corps anonymes sur lesquels il se masturbait étant adolescent. Très vite, il n'y avait plus rien eu de sexuel, juste un travail à accomplir, pour lequel tout le monde se levait et duquel tout le monde rentrait. Très vite, il avait su prendre des distances, et se mouiller assez pour que ses actrices préfèrent tourner chez lui, pour qu'elles quittent d'autres agences pour la sienne. Et toute la tension qui l'habitait les premiers mois avait disparu.

Mais la façon qu'avait maintenant Mukuro d'embrasser le poignet de Hibari avant d'attacher la corde autour, et de faire la même chose avec le deuxième, la façon qu'il avait de se glisser entre ses jambes, de se rapprocher pour mieux passer le bâillon entre ses lèvres, la façon qu'il avait de travailler son corps, et de les positionner dans les lumières pour augmenter les contrastes, la façon qu'il avait à la fois de le garder pour lui et le donner tout entier à la caméra, toutes ces choses réveillaient en Tsuna un désir, une envie, une jalousie aussi qui était partagée par beaucoup de monde. Et par beaucoup de consommateurs du genre. De ça, les scénaristes n'hésitaient pas à jouer. Et Tsuna ne savait toujours pas comment Byakuran avait pu assez jouer sur les mots et nuancer son scénario pour faire accepter aux deux hommes d'en jouer les principaux protagonistes.

Entre Hibari et Mukuro, il n'y avait jamais de satisfaction. Il manquait toujours quelque chose, quelque chose qui poussait les acheteurs à commander chacun de leurs dvd dans l'espoir de le trouver. Quelque chose qui poussait tout le monde à les faire jouer ensemble malgré le défi que ça représentait toujours, de supporter le sourire suffisant de Mukuro et les démissions spontanées des maquilleuses, accessoiristes et autres employés. C'était toujours un défi d'amener Hibari à rencontrer Mukuro en dehors des caméras, de lui faire signer ce fichu papier que Tsuna conservait ensuite précieusement, d'être prêt à rencontrer le chef du cabinet d'avocats qui allait avec le japonais (et Tsuna devait bien admettre n'avoir jamais compris comment Hibari Kyoya pouvait à la fois être doté d'une armée d'avocats et faire des films porno) et de savoir qu'au moindre accident, il risquait de faire couler la boîte. Mais chaque film décrochait encore plus d'audience et les forums spécialisés parlaient d'eux comme le couple gay par excellence. Alors ils les faisaient jouer, les capturant sous tous les angles, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien manquer. Et peut-être que Tsuna avait une idée de ce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à enregistrer malgré les heures passées à les décortiquer derrière la caméra. Mais ça n'était qu'une intuition, et parfois il espérait autant qu'il craignait qu'elle soit la bonne. S'il ne se trompait pas, ils ne parviendraient jamais à capturer cet instant. Peut-être au détour d'une interview au salon du X. Mais il y avait très peu de chances que ça arrive. Et il ne serait pas surpris si les deux hommes décidaient de quitter le monde du porno après ce film. Son instinct le trompait rarement, et il avait le sentiment qu'à force de fouiller ils avaient finalement réussi à toucher quelque chose de vrai entre eux.

Hibari tremblait. Son corps tout entier tremblait entre les bras de Mukuro et Tsuna retint son souffle, se demandait s'ils allaient devoir s'arrêter, couper les caméras, et fuir pour leur vie quand le gardien du Nuage serait libéré de ses liens. Un clignement d'yeux et son comportement changea du tout au tout. Il miaula. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier le son qui sortit de sa bouche. Tous son corps se relâcha, venant se coller contre celui du gardien de la Brume – titre que le japonais avait donné à Mukuro, « rien qu'une présence désagréable sans aucune consistance » – comme pour quémander des caresses. Mukuro rit avant de s'écarter, le laissant seul sur le lit. La caméra se rapprocha d'avantage, capturant la moindre des réactions de Hibari, de son expression de désarroi aux rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses poignets, là où les liens frottaient. La caméra zooma sur son érection, enregistrant ses mouvements de reins supposément involontaire dans sa direction.

Mukuro réapparu rapidement, claquant la porte pour indiquer sa présence avant de tourner autour de Hibari, se rapprochant lentement. Sur le coup, Tsuna s'était demandé si cela valait vraiment la peine de tourner ce passage. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait jouer, il comprenait ce qu'avait voulu faire Byakuran. Il se sentait paralysé par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, immobilisé par la tension palpable entre les deux hommes. La respiration de plus en plus courte de Hibari contre celle, profonde, de Mukuro. Hibari déglutit, gêné par le ruban, sa salive l'humidifiant. En un instant, Mukuro était sur lui. Sa main emprisonnait la gorge de l'autre homme et Tsuna recula inconsciemment d'un pas, choqué par le contrôle qu'affichait Mukuro.

« Sois sage. »

La phrase résonna à ses oreilles, ordre plus que demande. Il déglutit difficilement comme Mukuro relâchait son emprise sur Hibari. Ses deux mains vinrent caresser son torse, jouant avec ses mamelons, jouant à suivre les courbes et les creux de son corps, redessinant sa musculature. Il le touchait comme on s'approprie une personne, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Plus il le touchait et plus Hibari semblait pouvoir prévoir ce qu'il allait faire, ondulant contre Mukuro, le séduisant en tendant son torse, son bassin quand il vint effleurer ses hanches, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un long gémissement qui s'interrompit sur un halètement, Mukuro venant de pincer durement l'un de ses tétons.

« Ne réclames pas. »

Il ne criait pas, son intonation suffisant à poser les règles. Sa langue vint remplacer ses doigts, effaçant la douleur provoquée par le pincement. Tsuna fut surprit de voir le caméra-man s'approcher autant, avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait bien d'un film qu'ils tournaient, et non pas de deux amants qu'il surprendrait en plein acte. Ils avaient cette façon de jouer l'un de l'autre, comme des instrumentistes professionnels, à connaître la moindre courbe de leur partenaire, à savoir comment provoquer tel ou tel son, sans jamais hésiter.

Hibari se cambra, l'action semblant inconsciente. Mukuro en profita pour claquer l'une de ses fesses, le son capturé par les micros. La trace de main rougie restait imprimée sur la peau de l'asiatique, d'autant plus nuancée que sa peau était naturellement pâle. Aussi rouge que le suçon dans son cou, que son gland déjà lubrifié. Pourtant, Mukuro n'y prêtait pas du tout attention, continuant à caresser son torse, à faire glisser ses mains sur ses bras, les gestes sensés attiser le désir des spectateurs. Et Tsuna ne doutait pas de leur effet.

Le Dixième – comme il était affectueusement appelé par ses collègues – perçu du coin de l'œil un mouvement venant de Byakuran. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Il avait déjà imaginé toutes les façons dont cette scène pourrait mal se terminer, de Hibari les traquant armé de tonfas – cela figurait parmi ses capacités indiquées sur son CV – à l'explosion anonyme de ses locaux en passant par l'empoisonnement général. Pourtant, il ne se passa rien. Tsuna vit Byakuran froncer les sourcils et réitérer sa demande, Mukuro adressa une dernière caresse à son partenaire avant de brutalement le pénétrer. Byakuran sembla s'apaiser, la caméra continuant de tourner. Elle zooma sur l'expression transfigurée de Hibari. Ce dernier semblait complètement détaché, presque indifférent aux va-et-vient, puis il mordit son bâillon avant de se mettre à gémir régulièrement comme c'était attendu d'une porn-star de son niveau.

Mukuro l'exhibait au regard des spectateurs, écartant fermement ses jambes pour révéler son érection intouchée, tirant sur ses poignets liés pour le faire se cambrer. Mukuro passa un bras possessif autour des épaules de Hibari tout en continuant son travail, les pénétrations brutales faisant gémir l'acteur à chaque fois. Sur un signe de main, il changea la position, couchant Hibari sur le côté, posant une des jambes du japonais sur son épaule – et Tsuna ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'admirer la souplesse de tous ces professionnels du X – avant de continuer ses coups de reins. La voix de Hibari résonnait de plus en plus, ses cris à peine étouffés par la soie. Nouveau déplacement pour que Hibari soit complètement exposé, allongé sur le dos, les jambes largement ouvertes, son dos complètement cambré sur le matelas. Tsuna frissonna en s'imaginant ainsi maintenu et découvert comme l'était le japonais. Il détourna la tête, juste assez pour pouvoir regarder autre chose. Mukuro allait de plus en plus vite, ses grognements à peine audibles sous les piaillements qu'émettait Hibari. Finalement, Byakuran lui fit signe de jouir. Le gardien de la Brume se retira, prenant son érection en main et se répandant après quelques mouvements de poignet sur le torse de son aman- de son partenaire. Le torse de Hibari se levait et s'abaissait rapidement, le sperme le marquant se mélangeant à sa sueur. À par sa respiration, il ne bougeait pas, restant le plus immobile possible. Il attendait l'ordre qui clôturerait la scène.

Mukuro se pencha paresseusement sur lui, caressant négligemment son sexe, semblant s'amuser de ses mouvements vains qui visaient à s'éloigner du contact ou à le renforcer tour à tour. Ses doigts remontèrent sur son torse, venant étaler le sperme avant de monter toucher les liens entourant ses poignets. Mukuro les dénoua d'un tour de main et Hibari ne bougeait toujours pas. Seule sa respiration et ses mouvements imperceptibles de bassin indiquaient son excitation. Mukuro avait maintenant les mains de part et d'autre du visage du japonais. Il s'inclina, son visage à quelques millimètres à peine de l'acteur. Il sourit avant de murmurer un « Jouis » à peine audible sous le souffle laborieux de son partenaire. Le visage de Hibari se transforma comme il atteignait l'orgasme – feignait d'atteindre l'orgasme – sans même avoir été touché.

La scène allait changer. Rapidement. Et Tsuna se laissa surprendre par la brusque entrée de trois hommes complètement nus qui allaient transformer ces quinze minutes introductives du film en une orgie massive.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, les deux acteurs se transformèrent complètement. Le Dixième ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils avaient frôlé pendant un instant, mais le moment été passé. Plus de jeux de rubans ou caresses supposément amoureuses. Juste les contacts brutes des corps qui se rencontraient.

Tsuna poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il ne réalisait pas combien il s'était senti sur la sellette. Et pourtant, en regardant Hibari jouer, il se dit tout à coup « C'est la dernière fois ». Et cette idée ne le quitta pas jusqu'à la fin du tournage.

* * *

><p>Hibari était énervé. Très énervé. Mukuro le suivait dans l'appartement, tremblant d'impatience à sa suite. Il bloqua le gémissement qui remontait le long de sa gorge quand il vit son partenaire entrer sans hésitation dans sa chambre.<p>

Hibari avait été si proche de perdre le contrôle sur scène aujourd'hui, et plus il se perdait et plus le regard de l'acteur se transformait, perdant cette lueur qu'il qualifierait de froide s'il ne s'agissait pas de Hibari. Hibari n'était pas froid. Jamais.

Mukuro l'avait sentit quand il le touchait. Il suivait le scénario, sachant que le moindre débordement risquait de ne pas être bien reçu par Hibari. Et il avait eu raison. Ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre aux lignes définies écrites par Byakuran. L'acteur frissonna en repensant au réalisateur. Il ne savait pas comment l'homme avait pu être si proche de leur vie de couple, comment il avait pu deviner autant de choses sur leurs pratiques, tout en se trompant complètement. Normalement, c'était lui qui portait les liens. Et Hibari qui le dirigeait, qui le guidait dans tout, lui accordant toute son attention. Normalement, c'était lui qui tremblait et tremblait à n'en plus pouvoir et Hibari qui souriait, amusé, lui donnant négligemment une caresse.

Il ne restreignait pas Hibari. Et en retour, Hibari ne le quittait pas. Tant qu'il jouait selon ses règles, il avait de la valeur à ses yeux, il devenait sa possession et Hibari prenait toujours soin de ce qui lui appartenait. Et rien ne lui appartenait plus que Mukuro, encore maintenant.

Sur le pas de la porte, il regardait Hibari. Il lui en voulait pour cette règle qui l'empêchait d'entrer sans son accord. Non, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait qu'il fallait poser des limites. Il savait pourquoi Hibari avait placé celle-là. Il ne l'invitait à entrer dans sa chambre que quand il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, quand il était assez contrôlé pour ne pas les blesser, ne pas aller plus loin que ce qu'ils voulaient l'un comme l'autre. Mais actuellement, c'était dur de rester à distance, quand tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rassurer son amant et l'aider à se calmer.

Le retour en voiture avait été complètement silencieux. Hibari avait pris le volant, conduisant nerveusement en les ramenant chez eux. Ils n'avaient l'un comme l'autre pas prononcé un seul mot. Tout ce que Mukuro voulait, c'était l'entendre dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il le pardonnait. Il aurait aimé l'entendre lui dire qu'il avait bien fait. Il avait besoin qu'il soit là pour lui. Mais Hibari avait besoin d'un temps pour se concentrer sur lui-même. Et Mukuro essayait désespérément de lui donner.

Dans la chambre, Hibari se débarrassa de sa veste. Mukuro ne réfléchit pas, retirant rapidement ses vêtements et les laissant par terre. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il voulait provoquer une réaction chez son amant. Tout pour qu'il lui dise où il en était. Et quoi faire.

Hibari se retourna, soupirant en le voyant. Mukuro soupira de soulagement. Le japonais était à nouveau composé.

« Ramasse tes vêtements. Rejoins-moi dans la salle de bain après. »

Hibari le dépassa, allant sûrement préparer le bain. Mukuro couru jeter ses vêtements sur son propre lit, dans cette chambre où il ne dormait quasi plus, repartant si vite qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir s'ils n'avaient pas plutôt atterris sur le sol. Il rejoint prestement son amant, lequel vérifiait la température du bain qu'il avait fait couler.

« Tes mains. », dit Hibari.

Mukuro les lui avait tendu avant même qu'il ne termine complètement sa phrase. Il frissonna quand l'asiatique utilisa sa propre cravate pour lier ses poignets. Il éprouva le nœud avant de sourire, satisfait. Il n'eut pas besoin de mot pour grimper dans la baignoire et s'assit dans l'eau chaude qui se remplissait toujours. Déjà, il se sentait plus détendu, plus calme. Le cours de ses pensées se ralentissait comme il laissait Hibari prendre le contrôle.

Son amant le lava patiemment, ses gestes réguliers et familiers. Mukuro ne savait pas s'il se relâchait sous les caresses ou parce qu'il percevait la détente de Hibari. Sous les doigts du japonais, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il était bien. Et plus il était bien et plus Hibari allait bien. Ça n'avait rien changé. Ce qu'il s'était passé sur scène plus tôt n'avait rien changé. Rien d'important en tout cas. Rien n'était plus important que la main qui lui massait paresseusement le cuir chevelu, les gestes lents le berçant. Mukuro rouvrit brutalement les yeux en entendant le rire de Hibari. Il adorait ce son, à peine audible quand on ne le connaissait pas. Il recouvrait le visage de Hibari d'un sourire qu'il était l'un des seuls à voir, chaque éclat de rire figurant parmi ses souvenirs les plus précieux.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur, et ferma les yeux de plaisir quand Hibari lui caressa le sommet du crâne en réponse. Il ronronnerait s'il en était capable. Il sourit quand Hibari se remit à rire. Il semblerait qu'il ronronnait presque, un son très semblable sortant de sa gorge.

« C'est bien. », dit Hibari, toute trace de sa colère disparue.

Mukuro sentit les liens serrant ses poignets. Il fut heureux de leur présente. Il était si rassuré, si apaisé qu'il avait envie de faire une de ces petites bêtises qui lui valaient d'agréables réprimandes, comme le tirer dans la douche avec lui, simplement pour qu'il le punisse à la mesure de ce qu'il avait fait, sans se défouler sur lui. Il voulait être certain que le tournage ne les avait pas entaché, et que Hibari était à nouveau en contrôle total de la situation. Il se contenta de rapprocher leurs visages, quémandant sa permission avant d'oser l'embrasser. Le simple contact de lèvres contre les siennes, de ses lèvres à lui, suffit à le faire fondre complètement. Il se sentait enfin abandonné. Il espérait juste parvenir à aider Hibari à se retrouver complètement. Quoi que ça en coûte, quoi qu'il faille-

« Chut, c'est bon. »

Rien qu'au son de sa voix, ses tremblements disparurent.

« Tu as bien fait. Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux. »

Il aurait dû pourtant, dû mieux faire. Mais il n'avait pas su comment. Il était le seul à pouvoir aider Hibari. Et s'il voulait le rester, il devait-

« Tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais. Pour moi. C'est bien. C'est bon Mukuro. »

A nouveau tranquille, Mukuro se laissa bercer par son amant. Hibari attendit qu'il soit suffisamment calme pour le lâcher d'une main et manœuvrer le pommeau de douche de l'autre pour le rincer. Quand il ruvrit les yeux sous le jet d'eau, Hibari le regardait, concentré. Juste concentré sur lui, toute son attention complètement dirigée, à un tel point qu'il perdait conscience de ce qui les entourait. Le téléphone pourrait sonner, la porte être cognée, il n'y ferait pas attention. Hibari recouvrit ses paupières pour les lui clore en constatant qu'il le fixait. Mukuro attendit son invitation à les rouvrir pour le faire. Sur sa commande, il vint s'assoir sur le tapis de bain à ses côtés. Hibari le sécha complètement, jetant la serviette humide et en prenant une autre pour le maintenir au chaud et couvrir son dos contre ses cheveux toujours trempés.

Hibari se leva alors, retirant ses vêtements pour aller se doucher dans la cabine adjacente. Mukuro le suivait du regard, attendant son signal pour s'assoir sur le second tapis de bain. Hibari lui caressa la joue avant d'entrer dans le bac, refermant la vitre derrière lui. La cravate nouée autour des mains de Mukuro était toujours serrée, l'eau ne l'ayant pas affectée. Mukuro la regardait, regardait les légères rougeurs qu'elle donnait à sa peau. Il bougeait le moins possible, inconscient du temps qui passait. Quand Hibari l'attachait, il revenait toujours pour déserrer les liens. Il pliait le vêtement puis mettait du baume sur les légères marques qu'il laissait parfois. Mukuro pouvait se perdre complètement en les regardant colorer sa peau, en les regardant s'étendre, puis s'effacer au fil des jours. Il demandait alors à Hibari de les faire réapparaître. Et ils continuaient ainsi. Parce que Hibari revenait toujours, et qu'il faisait tout pour lui faire plaisir. S'il restait ici, tout comme Hibari lui avait demandé, il reviendrait le chercher. Il le retrouverait toujours.

Quand Hibari sortit de la salle de bain, Mukuro n'avait toujours pas bougé. Peut-être que Hibari avait besoin de le laisser un temps, besoin qu'il l'attente. Mukuro le ferait. Et si Hibari ne revenait que beaucoup plus tard, ce n'était pas grave. Tant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Hibari le retrouverait. Toujours. Et il avait peut-être besoin de ça, que Mukuro ne bouge pas, qu'il reste juste où il lui avait dit de rester.

« Mukuro. Viens. »

Cette fois-ci, Mukuro se retint de courir en descendant dans le salon. Hibari était assis sur le canapé, la télécommande à portée de main. Il avait déjà opté pour Iron Man.

Mukuro s'assit par terre. Sa tête appuyée sur le bord du canapé, il était plus intéressé par son amant que par le film.

Hibari finit par sourire, écartant assez ses jambes pour que son amant puisse se glisser entre elles. Il avait bien choisi le film. Il lui plaisait assez pour le revoir et son dernier visionnage datait suffisamment pour que Mukuro soit intéressé. Il ne bougea pas quand Hibari lui retira la serviette pour sécher vigoureusement ses cheveux. Les yeux mi-clos, il respira profondément l'odeur du vaporisateur utilisé pour démêler ses mèches. E film atteignait un brusque retournement quand Hibari termina ses soins. Mukuro était alors complètement détendu contre sa cuisse. L'asiatique reprit le libre qu'il lisait déjà la veille, jouant distraitement avec les cheveux de son amant. Et le film se poursuivit.

Hibari ne réagit pas quand le dvd s'acheva. Mukuro, sans le déranger, agrippa son pantalon, profitant du moment présent. La cravate nouée autour de ses mains était maintenant sèche et il ne paniquerait pas si on lui retirait. Semblant percevoir son état, Hibari la dénoua, lui permettant de s'accrocher à sa jambe en silence.

Quand il termina son livre, Hibari prit quelques instants avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Je compte arrêter ce travail. »

Mukuro se surprit à retenir sa respiration, anticipant la suite.

« J'apprécierai que tu arrêtes également. »

Le soupir de soulagement qui lui échappa parlait plus que toutes les phrases qu'il aurait pu dire.

« Mukuro, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes obligé. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. », reprit-il dès que Hibari eut fini de parler. « Je ne voudrai pas- pas sans toi- ça n'aurait pas de-sens. Sauf si tu- si tu en as envie. Oui. » Il trébuchait toujours sur les mots dans ces moments là, pas certain de ce qu'il pouvait dire à chaque fois qu'ils établissaient de nouvelles règles entre eux. Mais c'était essentiel pour se comprendre.

« Ça veut dire que tu ne coucheras plus jamais normalement avec quelqu'un. Que, sauf si tu me bats, ça sera toujours à ma manière. Si j'en ai envie. »

Et c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. De sortir des scènes qu'ils jouaient en allant travailler dans l'industrie de la pornographie. Aussi paradoxal que ce soit, les scénarios les avaient forcé à sortir de leurs scènes. Et à rencontrer d'autres personnes, pour la première fois. Malgré qu'ils aient joué, Mukuro avait pu tester ses limites, leurs limites. Et se faire sa propre idée, confirmer qu'il s'agissait de ses propres choix.

« Mais tu feras toujours tout pour moi. », dit Mukuro, heureux avec cette vérité. Peu importe ce que Hibari pouvait en dire, la façon dont il le formulait à chaque fois. Parfois, quand Mukuro en avait besoin, Hibari le laissait gagner. Et il s'assurait toujours que ce soit ce qu'il désirait.

« Seulement si tu es sage. »

Et s'il ne l'était pas, ce serait toujours Hibari et lui. Et les rires dans sa voix et la façon dont ils s'aimaient.

« Kyoya ? », demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

« Hm ? »

« J'ai été sage alors ? »

Et il avait besoin de l'entendre. D'avoir son approbation.

La main se serra sur ses cheveux, tirant juste assez fort pour brûler au niveau des racines. « Ne réclames pas. », dit-il avant de relâcher sa prise. Il sourit, l'embrassant avant de dire tout contre ses lèvres, « Mais oui. Tu as été très bien. »

FIN

Note de fin de l'auteur : Je dispose actuellement de la version complète des parties 7, 9, 12, 13 et 15. Toutes les autres sont entamées, il leur manque quelques... finitions. Donc rassurez-vous, on va en voir le bout!

Oui, le thème du BDSM m'intéresse beaucoup en ce moment. On a tous nos kink et j'ai bien épousé celui-ci. Je voulais écrire un Mukuro soumit et seme face à un Hibari dominant et uke, la partie du film permettant d'inverser la donne. Si vous pouvez nommer deux mangas yaoi dont cette histoire a sûrement été inspirée, vous gagnez un drabble selon les conditions de votre choix ! Enfin, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message. C'est toujours motivant.

Enfin, j'aurai une question à vous poser. La partie 11 traite d'un thème que j'aime énormément : la musique. Je me suis donc retrouvée à écrire le scénario d'une fanfiction à chapitres. Comme je suis un peu déstabilisée face à cette inspiration subite sur un histoire moyennement longue (on est loin de QEHE, je vous rassure. Je voyais 18 chapitres), j'aimerai vous faire une proposition. Je pourrai tenter de l'écrire à la mode livejournal sur le dit-site, « un chapitre un soir » ce qui m'obligerait à aller « vite » ou simplement vous laisser un bout de ce qui est dans ma tête une histoire et m'en occuper après QEHE, ou encore changer de thème, garder ma feuille musique pour plus tard et avancer sur mes histoires déjà en court parce que vous me maudissez régulièrement. Pourquoi je vous laisse choisir ? Je publie par plaisir d'écrire et par plaisir d'amuser en étant lue. Vous avez une grande importance dans ce que je poste. Alors autant vous laisser cette responsabilité.

Pour finir, merci à Otaru-chan pour son favoris sur cette histoire (n'hésite pas à laisser un petit mot) et à Purinzu Bel (comment ? Je ne t'aurai pas répondu ? Shame on me ! Je vais me rouler dans ma propre honte et chercher à m'y noyer!). L'argument « Mais dans Death Note / Code Geass / Final Fantasy 8 / Bleach / Saint Seiya / Dragon Ball si Light-Mello / Lelouch / Squall / Ishida / Shun / Goten était une femme tu la verrais avec L-Matt / Suzaku / Seifer / Ichigo / tout le monde / Trunks a rendu tous mes amis masculins fous. Plus particulièrement quand j'explique pourquoi Harry Potter est homosexuel, les vrais rapports entretenus entre Lucius et sa canne, la raison pour laquelle Sephiroth peut avoir une épée de 3 mètre ou 1,67 centimètres sans que ce soit de la vantardise ou encore, pourquoi Ben Beckers disparaît très rapidement d'Olivier Tom et de l'existence d'une pièce dans les vestiaires où il est séquestré depuis toujours par... tout le monde. Tout ça pour dire : merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ ! N'hésites pas à m'en écrire une nouvelle et bonne nuit !


	5. Alchimie

Rating : M

Genre : Teach me how to celebrate Xmas ?

Avertissement : Les textes qui vont suivre sont à caractère PORNOGRAPHIQUES (littéralement parlant). Pour la plupart. Ils traitent de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes et peuvent être relativement détaillés. N'hésitez pas à ne pas lire si vous pensez pouvoir être traumatisés par une scène sexuelle décrite. Par ailleurs, ce texte traite d'abus de position et d'une relation entre deux personnes n'ayant pas le même âge. Vraiment pas le même âge.

Discalmer : Nonnn, rien de riennnn, nonnnn, je ne possède rien

Alchimie

Hibari tremblait.

_Enfin_, pensa-t-il en voyant le visage de Mukuro s'approcher de son bas-ventre. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il serra plus fort les bords du bureau sur lequel il était couché. Il regardait le professeur de chimie, incapable de détacher son regard de son visage. L'enseignant lécha une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, sa langue lui faisant perdre sa lucidité. Il allait-

Hibari gémit, son corps traversé par des soubresauts comme Mukuro lui déboutonnait son pantalon. Il l'aida à retirer le vêtement, son poing cognant contre le bois comme les doigts du professeur s'attardaient sur la bosse qui déformait son boxer. Il en avait tellement envie, la dernière fois remontant à plus d'une semaine déjà. Il repensa à cette après-midi où le professeur l'avait ramené chez lui et où ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois, tous les deux précipités, cherchant simplement la satisfaire. Une semaine déjà et plus rien depuis que quelques frôlements pendant les cours, rien de plus qu'une main masquée par leurs blouses qui s'attardait sur sa hanche, des ongles qui lui griffaient le dos et lui faisaient lacher le tube à essai. Rien d'autre que l'homme avec qui il avait couché qui se révélait être son enseignant pour l'année à venir et qui le brûlait dès qu'ils se regardaient.

L'adolescent se mordit profondément les lèvres. Les baisers du professeur remontaient le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à atteindre le sommet de son érection, toujours couvert par son sous-vêtement. _Qu'il le fasse. Qu'il le fasse et que ce soit assez bon pour oublier la semaine passée_, se dit Hibari sans oser élever la voix. Il ne voulait pas faire de bruit, ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils soient interrompus. La bouche se referma sur son sexe, coupant le fil de ses pensées. La respiration de Hibari se précipita comme Mukuro faisait glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes, le laissant finalement complètement nu sur le bureau face à son enseignant entièrement habillé. Il portait toujours sa blouse, les boutons maintenant détachés. Hibari dévorait son torse recouvert par un t-shirt blanc beaucoup trop moulante pour coller à une quelconque image de sérieux. Et puis, qui portait un t-shirt et une cravate pour enseigner, mis à part le crétin narcissique avec qui il avait eu sa première fois et qui avait été pris de remord _après_ que ça se soit passé.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Hibari en aurait crié de frustration si ça n'avait pas été contre productif. La même phrase qu'une semaine plus tôt quand il l'avait ramené dans son appartement, après lui avoir demandé s'il était majeur. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air majeur ? Il lui donna la même réponse qu'alors. Il roula des yeux mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Ses doigts se ressérèrent sur les cheveux de Mukuro, le professeur le laissant s'enfoncer dans sa bouche. Il déglutit, cherchant à s'adapter à son rythme irrégulier. L'adolescent s'excitait si facilement. Il l'avait senti à leur rencontre. L'adolescent lui avait ramassé ses lunettes, fronçant les sourcils en voyant les verres teintés. Mukuro lui avait adressé un clin d'œil, accrochant la paire à son t-shirt. Puis il s'était rapproché du garçon, posant sa main sur sa hanche, la gardant immobile. L'adolescent ne s'était pas retourné mais le rougissement au niveau de ses oreilles était suffisament parlant. Après ça, ils s'étaient touchés, se frôlant sans insister. Et quand l'arrêt de Mukuro fut annoncé, il proposa au jeune homme de l'accompagner. Et Hibari était venu.

« Je vais- »

_Putain putain putain._ Il secoua la tête en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas mal. Pas à cause de Mukuro qui le préparait en tout cas. C'était douloureux d'être aussi excité, autant stimulé et de ne pas pouvoir éjaculer, de devoir se retenir. La main se resserra sur son érection tremblante. Il voulait tellement- il n'allait pas pouvoir-

« Chut, pas tout de suite. »

Hibari se mordit plus fort la lèvre. La respiration chaude de Mukuro caressait son sexe, insuffisante. Son aîné lui écarta plus largement les jambes, son doigt entèrement enfoncé à l'intérieur de lui.

Le professeur de chimie rit avant de dire, ses lèvres le frôlant, « Tu es si sensible. »

Et bien sûr qu'il l'était ! Il avait passé une semaine entière à s'assoir dans cette pièce et voir l'homme avec qui il avait coucher le dévorer des yeux et ne _rien faire_. Une semaine à supporter ses caresses discrètes qu'il semblait ne pas pouvoir retenir, à le croiser matin et soir dans le bus et se demander si cette fois serait la bonne. _Mais ça ne l'aurait jamais été_. Il l'avait réalisé la veille en repensant à Mukuro qui portait des verres teintés pour masquer ses yeux vairons. Alors il avait attendu patiemment le lendemain. Et quand le cours s'était terminé, il était resté. Le professeur n'avait pas réagit, attendant sûrement qu'il se lasse. Mais Hibari n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnent le champ de bataille sans victoire. Il avait jeté la pile de copies que Mukuro faisait semblant de corriger et s'était assit sur le bureau face à lui. Mukuro avait voulu reculer sa chaise et Hibari avait posé son pied dessus, entre ses jambes. Il l'avait regarder déglutir et avait souri. L'enseignant pouvait toujours rejeter sa proposition. Hibari saurait qu'il le regretterait. Ça se voyait dans la manière qu'il avait de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur son bas-ventre, de ciller sans oser croiser son regard.

Il lui avait dit trois mots. Trois simples mots. Et Mukuro avait cédé. Trois mots et son enseignant le débarassait de la veste qui pendait sur ses épaules. Trois mots et sa cravate et sa chemise lui étaient retirés. Trois mots et il pouvait enfin retirer le stupide elastique qui nouait les cheveux du professeur, accueillant sa bouche contre la sienne avec un gémissement de satisfaction. « Maintenant ou jamais. »

Tout comme là. Hibari déglutit, ne regrettant pas les mots qui venaient à nouveau de franchir ses lèvres. Il ne recula pas malgré le rougissement qui recouvrait son visage, son regard ne cillant pas. Il entendit distinctement l'emballage du préservatif être ouvert mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Et il ne regretta pas quand Mukuro le pénétra malgré la douleur lancinante qui se réveilla. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans la façon qu'il avait eu de lui obéir, qu'il avait de le garder dans ses bras et de faire disparaître les larmes qui coulaient contre sa volonté de ses yeux. Hibari rit en répondant à son étreinte, lui caressant les cheveux, l'embrassant, chassant la tension qui l'envahissait et le rendait beaucoup trop conscient de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Mukuro se retira lentement, Hibari toujours aggripé à lui comme pour l'empêcher de partir réellement. Il en serait bien incapable de toutes façons. Le gamin jouait de lui avec une maîtrise exceptionnelle. Il le pénétra à nouveau complètement, ses testicules claquant contre la peau de de l'adolescent. Hibari se mordit plus profondément les lèvres et Mukuro aurait voulu le faire crier, voulu qu'il perde sa contenance, qu'il se perde entièrement contre lui.

Et Hibari se perdait. Tremblant, se resserrant sur lui, ses halètements de plus en plus forts à ses oreilles, il se perdait à chaque coup de rein, à chaque fois que Mukuro s'enfonçait en lui fort, sans retenue, à en faire bouger le bureau et le laisser incapable de réagir, incapable de faire autre chose que venir à la rencontre de son amant et chercher à l'accompagner. Il continuait et Hibari ne parvenait plus à se retenir, son visage enfoui dans la nuque de Mukuro où il masquait ses gémissements, appelant une dernière fois le nom de l'enseignant avant de se répendre entre leurs deux corps par la seule sensation du sexe encore enfoncé à l'intérieur de lui. _Enfin_.

Mukuro attendit quelques minutes, cherchant à retrouver son souffle et laissant à Hibari le temps de reprendre le sien. Il attendit, attendit que son regard s'éclaircice, attendit que son sourire ne lui serre plus le cœur, attendit avant de venir à nouveau à la rencontre de l'adolescent. Il lui plaqua une main sur sa bouche en l'entendant crier, ne cessant pas ses va-et-vient. Plus vite, _fort_, frappant toujours cet endroit à l'intérieur de lui qui le faisait s'effondrer contre lui, qui le laissait pantelant sur la table et sans parole, la bouche ouverte sous ses doigts. Il le prit plus fort encore, resserrant la jambe autour de sa taille, le martellant de ses coups de reins. Si- _bon _!

Ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés comme il approchait à son tour de la jouissance. Il recouvrit la bouche de Hibari avec la sienne, étouffant ses cris autant que les siens. Sa main se glissa entre leurs deux corps, masturbant le sexe de son amant qui jouit une seconde fois, l'entrainant avec lui. L'orgasme qui le secoua le vida de toutes ses forces, le laissant allongé sur le corps de Hibari et incapable de bouger.

Il prit plusieurs minutes, malgré la sueur qui leur collait au corps, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Quand il finit par se dégager, Hibari grimaça, remuant inconfortablement. Mukuro rit avant de l'embrasser, s'occupant du préservatif en même temps. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était bien plus calme que tous ceux qu'ils avaient eu. Leurs bouches étaient languides l'une contre l'autre, sans l'envie pressante qu'ils avaient eu dans tous leurs autres échanges. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

Mukuro pressa Hibari, le poussant à se rhabiller, essuyant sommairement son torse et ses jambes avec sa blouse de toutes façons tachée avant de le guider vers la porte. Il allait refermer cette dernière derrière son étudiant quand Hibari se retourna, lui arrachant un baiser. Mukuro sentit à nouveau sa resistance fondre contre l'adolescent, surveillant du coin de l'œil les couloirs encore vides.

Hibari finit par s'écarter, affichant un sourire satisfait et agitant, hors de portée, les clés de Mukuro. L'enseignant ne chercha pas à les rattraper, attendant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je t'attendrai. », dit Hibari avant de s'éloigner.

Mukuro le regarda partir, rapidement perdu dans la foule d'étudiant qui arrivait. Il poussa un profond soupir, refermant la porte derrière lui pour rapidement aérer la pièce et trouver une nouvelle blouse. Il se demanda s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux changer de lycée et partir avant que sa réputation ne soit compromise. Puis il se remémora Hibari couché sur son bureau, le meuble se transformant rapidement pour devenir son lit où il pourrait enfin profiter des _miaulements_ de l'étudiant.

Il ouvrit la porte, à nouveau composé, espérant que les deux prochaines heures passeraient le plus vite possible. Il avait un adolescent à satisfaire.

Note de fin de l'auteur : la blouse et les lunettes, je commence à bien compléter mon parcours du Mukurofantasme! . En espérant vous avoir amuser, rendez-vous dès que possible ! Et oui, cette fanfiction n'a eu AUCUNE relecture. Je sais, Honte sur moi. Je m'en chargerai dès que possible. Un drabble sur le couple/fandom de votre choix si vous trouvez deux mangas yaoi reprenant ce "thème".

PS : pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, le chapitre 33 complet de QEHE a été posté !

Merci à NanaYoshi : merci à toi ! En espérant revenir le plus vite possible ! Je ne crois pas encore avoir le chapitre 6 mais le 7 est déjà prêt !

A Lili.B B (un nouveau texte arrivant sûrement dans le chapitre suivant, plus à tes goûts) : fandom PoT

couple : Atobe / Yukimura

objectif : roulage de pelle dans les règles de l'art

« Je suis beau, tu l'es presque autant et ta position sociale fait de toi un partenaire acceptable pour sa Seigneurie. Sortons ensemble. »

Sanada les regardait, éberlué. Un clin d'œil et Yukimura était sur Atobe, le saisissait puis le ravageant sa bouche de sa langue, l'envahissant sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. L'argenté gémit contre la bouche de son ami, son teint porcelaine maintenant complètement rouge. Yukimura donna un dernier coup de langue joueur aux lèvres du capitaine de Hyotei avant de répondre, sans s'écarter, « Ça me semble être une bonne idée. Mais je domine. »

A Jackson W : fandom KHR

couple : 6918

objectif : rien de très dramatique

Mukuro déposa les courses dans la cuisine avant de venir s'asseoir avec Hibari devant la télévision.

"Hibari, je crois qu'on est dans une relation."

"Après trois mois de vie commune, oui."

"Oh. Tu le savais ?"

"Tu n'es pas sorti de chez moi plus de six heures. Et Mukuro, tu as la clé de l'appartement."

Mukuro sourit avant de prendre Hibari dans ses bras. Passé la surprise, ça n'était pas si mal en fin de compte.

"Alors, je peux t'appeler Mon Kyoya ?"

"J'ai des tonfas et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir."


	6. Omerta

Rating : M

Genre : Romantique – plusieurs années plus tard

Avertissement : Les textes qui vont suivre sont à caractère PORNOGRAPHIQUES. Pour la plupart. Ils traitent de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes et peuvent être relativement détaillés. N'hésitez pas à ne pas lire si vous pensez pouvoir être traumatisés par une scène sexuelle décrite.

Discalmer : Nooooonnnnnn rien de rien, nonnnn je ne possède riennnnnn!

Omerta

Hibari le détestait.

Il le détestait comme il ne détestait personne d'autre, et le haïssait plus encore pour réveiller des sentiments aussi forts chez lui. C'était un cercle vicieux dont il ne sortait pas – dont il doutait jamais sortir – et qui s'entretenait depuis trop longtemps pour s'arrêter. La haine qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de l'illusionniste ne pouvait même plus se comparer à ce qu'il avait ressenti le jour de leur rencontre. Et Mukuro ne faisait rien pour calmer la situation, pensa Hibari en chassant une nouvelle fois la main sur sa cuisse. Les doigts revinrent presque aussitôt sur son genou, la scène se jouant entre eux masquée aux autres gardiens par la table. Hibari pinça les lèvres, ignorant la main qui remontait sur sa jambe. Il avait beau le repousser, l'illusionniste revenait toujours. Il était juste assez envahissant pour lui faire miroiter _quelque chose_, et rien de plus. Rien qui soit suffisant pour qu'il pose un nom dessus, pour qu'il se compromette.

« Enfin, j'ai reçu des preuves de l'implication de Brian- », Tsunayoshi chercha le regard de Mukuro en prononçant le nom, n'obtenant aucune réaction de ce côté. « - dans l'affaire Gerno. Il faudrait- »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec lui ce soir. », l'interrompit l'illusionniste. « Je m'en occuperai. »

Le silence qui tomba sur la salle était plus parlant que toutes les insultes que Gokudera avait formulé les premiers temps face au manque d'humanité que pouvait démontrer Mukuro. L'illusionniste et ledit Brian étaient ensemble depuis deux mois – Hibari gardait les comptes, ainsi qu'une copie du document qu'il avait fourni à Tsunayoshi réveillant la culpabilité de l'américain. Malgré cela, le Dixième lui faisait confiance pour s'occuper de la situation. Là où Hibari était le plus souvent celui appelé pour régler les conflits des autres gardiens, Mukuro était le seul à qui Tsunayoshi faisait confiance pour exécuter ses traîtres. Même quand il s'agissait d'un homme avec qui il couchait depuis plus de deux mois.

Hibari se demanda si ça se passerait comme la dernière fois. Le corps nu de l'homme retrouvé dans le lit de Mukuro, le visage explosé contre l'oreiller par la lupura que Mukuro utilisait contre les traîtres. Sûrement. La main de Mukuro décrivait des motifs abstraits contre sa cuisse, comme pour calmer la tension qui l'envahissait à ce souvenir particulier. Le gardien de la Brume lui sourit et Hibari détourna son regard. L'illusionniste l'écœurerait s'il ne se dégoûtait pas autant lui-même à éprouver de la jalousie contre des morts.

Reborn relança la conversation, Hibari ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui se disait. S'ils échangeaient des informations importantes, Ryohei viendrait les lui apporter. Le gardien du Soleil tapait furieusement sur son laptop le compte-rendu de la séance, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de Hibari avant qu'il ne perdre à nouveau contact avec ce qui l'entourait. Pendant un instant, il savoura les sensations que provoquaient la main de Mukuro en frôlant son entrejambe. La friction du pantalon contre sa peau devenait insupportable, autant que la chaleur du corps à côté du sien. Il saisit sa main, les doigts s'entremêlant aux siens. Il ne s'énervait pas, ne rougissait pas, ne réagissait plus. A vingt-quatre ans, il s'excitait encore à chaque fois que l'illusionniste l'_effleurait_ et il était alors fier de ne plus sauter un battement de cœur quand il le regardait. Trois années étaient passées depuis et il avait accepté que ça n'irait pas plus loin, quoi que ce soit. Rien qu'un jeu qu'il ne voyait pas comment gagner autrement qu'en refusant de participer.

« - n'est-ce pas Kyoya ? »

Hibari ne répondit pas à la question de l'illusionniste, ne sursauta pas en trouvant son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, en le sentant s'appuyer contre lui. Et il n'eut même pas à retenir un soupir de soulagement quand, la moue boudeuse, Mukuro s'écarta en protestant face à son manque de réaction et retira enfin sa main. Comme un gamin lassé de son jouet, qui ne sait plus quoi inventer et finit par l'oublier, pensa Hibari. Après tout, Mukuro n'était que ça. Qu'un joueur qui disparaît après avoir remporté la partie. Hibari avait assez croisé ses conquêtes quand ils partaient en mission ensemble – leurs regards furieux quand Hibari leur faisait quitter les lieux le lendemain matin – pour savoir que Mukuro ne restait pas. Jamais. Et qu'il laisserait toujours Hibari derrière pour ramasser les débris et le sortir de situations impossibles. Comme cette fois où Mukuro avait fait semblant d'être surprit en train de le tromper pour faire sortir son amant d'un soir. Le coup de poing que lui avait envoyé Hibari avait été réel lui, assez pour éclater la bouche de l'illusionniste. Le gardien de la Brume l'avait remercié pour sa prestation et lui avait offert le café. Hibari se souvenait être sorti en s'efforçant de ne pas claquer la porte. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Parfois, souvent avec les réunions mensuelles des gardiens Vongola, Hibari se laissait rêver. Il imaginait son dernier combat contre Mukuro, celui où l'un d'entre eux mourrait. Il s'imaginait le rouer de coups de pieds – ses côtes cassées perçant ses poumons –, de coups de poings – déformant son visage, bleuissant ses joues – puis le torturer – arracher, découper, mordre, griffer – avant de le tuer.

Parfois, il était celui qui mourrait. Et Mukuro l'abandonnait là, l'oubliait complètement.

C'était les seuls fantasmes qu'il se permettait. Jamais de peut-être. Que la vérité crue.

Hibari se leva quand la fin de la réunion fut annoncée, la main de Mukuro se posant sur le bas de son dos comme l'illusionniste le laissait passer.

Quand Hibari se coucha cette nuit-là, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur des mains de Mukuro sur lui. Il finit par s'endormir parmi les feuilles détaillant sa prochaine mission avec l'illusionniste.

* * *

><p>Hibari fut tiré de son sommeil. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, se préparant à surprendre l'intrus. Sa main agrippa l'un de ses tonfas. Ses muscles contractés, prêt à bondir, il maintenait une respiration endormie, s'autorisant juste quelques mouvements pour pouvoir contre-attaquer. Puis sa prise se desserra. L'odeur de l'illusionniste et celle de la poudre lui remplissait les narines, ainsi que l'odeur de la douche qu'il venait sûrement de prendre. Il l'imaginait adossé à la porte, le regardant. <em>Sans rien faire<em>. Hibari se redressa, froissant les feuilles sans pouvoir y prêter attention, bâillant et s'étirant avant de lui demander ce qu'il y avait.

« Pas grand chose. Ça fait trente minutes que je suis célibataire. », lui répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Mukuro se tut alors, regardant Hibari et semblant attendre une remarque, un commentaire. Mais Hibari ne dirait rien. « Je peux... dormir ici ? »

Hibari fronça les sourcils en voyant l'illusionniste détourner les yeux. Comme si Hibari n'était pas _important_. Il fallait juste quelqu'un, n'importe qui. « Hors de question. »

C'est le rire de Mukuro qui lui répondit. Celui qui lui était toujours adressé.

« Très bien. Si je suis en retard demain, passes me chercher au Royal Hotel. »

Hibari le regarda partir. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Colère, déception. Et d'autres émotions qu'il préférait oublier. Il finit par quitter la porte du regard, réglant son réveil une heure plus tôt pour se donner le temps de faire sortir l'invité de Mukuro sans scandale. Et après, il ne resterait plus que deux semaines entières à passer ensemble.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »<p>

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Hibari ne s'était pas attendu, c'était bien à trouver Mukuro sur son palier à six heure cinquante.

Quatre mois avaient passé depuis leur dernière rencontre en face à face. Que ce soit de la chance ou non, les deux gardiens ne s'étaient pas vu une seule fois.

« Je passais dans le coin, je me faisais que j'allais passer te dire salut, prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Hibari repéra sur la gauche de Mukuro son compagnon qui ne se retenait pas de rouler des yeux.

« Tu l'as vu maintenant. Allez viens, tu vois bien qu'on dérange. »

Qu'il soit présent ou non, l'illusionniste le dérangeait toujours. Hibari ajusta sa posture, recevant un Mukuro bien imbibé dans les bras. L'homme châtain qui accompagnait l'illusionniste jura bruyamment en le voyant faire.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages. Aucun. »

Hibari dégagea le bras glissé autour de ses reins.

« Je réponds quand tu appelles. »

Et il le faisait vraiment. A n'importe qu'elle heure. Parce que Mukuro n'appelait que quand c'était important.

« Mais il n'y avait rien à dire. »

« Sympa. Ça fait trois mois qu'on sort ensemble mais j'imagine que ça n'est pas important. »

Hibari aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Lui dire que oui, pour Mukuro ça n'était pas important. Mais il n'avait pas tourné la tête que les mains de Mukuro se posaient sur ses joues et qu'il collait leur front l'un à l'autre.

« Regardes-moi. »

Hibari se mordit les lèvres. Il ne faisait que ça.

Il entendit le garçon crier, rupture, salaud, trois putain de mois, tes affaires ici, je me casse. Mais Mukuro le regardait et il souriait autre chose qu'un rictus.

« Tu me fais entrer ? »

Il le fit entrer.

Il faisait chauffer le café, les bras de Mukuro jetés autour de ses épaules, quand sa petite-amie entra dans la cuisine.

Plus tard dans la matinée, quand Mukuro fut profondément endormi sur le canapé, elle lui avoua avoir eu peur en entendant le rire de l'illusionniste quand il l'avait vue. Hibari haussa les épaules, lui disant qu'à son retour à la maison ce soir, il serait parti.

Mukuro partit à quatorze heures.  
>Deux semaines plus tard, Hibari et Yuki se séparèrent.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi fêtait ses vingt-six ans.<p>

La salle de réception était remplie. Ils étaient tous présents. De ses premiers amis aux alliances encore en discussion, de sa famille aux grands noms du bas-monde, ils étaient tous venus célébrer son anniversaire. Et si les lieux étaient sécurisés au possible, Hibari ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ses vingt-quatre ans, et Yamamoto qui se vidait de son sang sur le sol en marbre. Il se déplaçait entre les grandes colonnes antiques, évitant les conversations. Régulièrement, les serveurs venaient lui proposer des amuses-bouches. Cette année aussi, Bianchi avait dû former le l'équipe puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé lui proposer un verre d'alcool. Il vida son deuxième Afterglow, un serveur venant immédiatement à ses côtés pour récupérer son verre et lui en proposer un nouveau. Hibari sourit en mordant dans la rondelle d'orange. Ils savaient rester discrets mais n'étaient pas assez stupides pour les surprendre en apparaissant à leurs côtés.

Ils étaient loin des premières célébrations. Plus d'absentéisme, de combat, de destruction. Il fallait en imposer, et s'imposer auprès des autres. Enfin, pour la plupart d'entre eux, pensa-t-il en prenant une gorgée de la boisson. Très rapidement, Tsunayoshi et Reborn avaient accepté qu'il n'était pas fait pour socialiser. Contrairement à Mukuro, rajouta-t-il, ravalant son amertume. C'est le moment que choisit Dino pour se rapprocher de lui, une coupe de champagne à la main à peine entamée. Hibari salua l'italien, bougeant imperceptiblement pour lui faire face.

Dino sourit, désignant le couple que Hibari regardait avant qu'il arrive. Face à lui, Mukuro venait de passer son bras autour de la taille d'un adonis blond. « J'ai beau les prévenir, il faut qu'ils fassent leurs erreurs. », dit-il avant de boire dans sa coupe.

Hibari fronça les sourcils, examinant Dino. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu. Le rire du jeune homme blond sonna jusqu'à ses oreilles et il comprit d'où venait ce sentiment. L'année précédente, c'était Galdino. Celle d'avant Ferdinando. Hibari n'était pas présent aux vingt-trois ans de Tsuna mais Kusakabe lui avait fait un rapport détaillé et avait indiqué un rapprochement entre Enrico et le gardien de la Brume. Ces trois-là étaient de jeunes cousins de Dino.

« Ça devient redondant. », soupira le chef des Cavalonne en regardant son parent replacer les mèches de Mukuro.

Hibari rit silencieusement avant de lui demander s'il ne fallait pas plutôt y voir une forme de compliment de la part du gardien.

Dino se tourna vers lui, le regard grave. « Même si c'était le cas, je ne le ferai pas Kyoya. »

Hibari ne répondit pas. L'italien changea le sujet de la conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lambo les rejoint et Dino finit par s'esquiver, le laissant seul avec son cadet. Quand le gardien du Tonnerre le tira vers le buffet, Hibari croisa le regard de Mukuro. L'illusionniste lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de guider Indro hors de la salle. Il était tout juste vingt-deux heures. Dans trois heures, il partirait.

Il laissa Lambo le tirer par la main à travers la salle de réception, ne regardant plus les deux hommes enlacés qui s'éloignaient. Il aurait assez de croiser leurs visages satisfaits dans quelques minutes.

Trois heures plus tard, Hibari s'en alla. Il resserra son écharpe, tout comme Mukuro l'avait fait en lui passant le vêtement. Dans son cou, la chaleur laissée par les doigts de l'illusionniste le brûlait.

* * *

><p>Hibari réajusta sa veste sur ses épaules en sortant sur le balcon. Mukuro était déjà allongé dans l'un des transats malgré le vent qui balayait Tarragona.<p>

C'était rare. Qu'ils puissent s'installer, tranquillement. Et discuter. Sans rien d'autre. Sans intention derrière, sans rien à cacher. Sans amant caché dans le placard, rajouta Hibari en pensée en regardant l'illusionniste.

Il se coucha dans le transat voisin, fermant les yeux, frappé par le soleil de midi.

« J'ai visité l'endroit dont tu parlais la dernière fois. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? »

C'était sur un coup de tête que Hibari s'y était rendu. Un détour de plusieurs heures en Amérique du Sud, loin de la civilisation, pour une vue imprenable sur la forêt vierge. Il avait ressorti son téléphone portable comme ils quittaient Mexico et donné les coordonnées que Mukuro lui avait envoyé dans l'un de ses messages.

« C'était reposant. »

« Tu as pu voir la Brume se lever ? »

Hibari repensa à ces quelques heures passées dans la forêt, incapable de voir autre chose que les ombres dessinées par les arbres à travers le paysage, comme des silhouettes lointaines immobiles.

« Oui. »

Mukuro se fendit d'un sourire avant de lui parler, enthousiaste, de la dernière ville qu'il avait visité.

Hibari se cala confortablement dans son transat, écoutant à peine ce que disait le gardien de la Brume, se laissant bercé par le rythme de ses phrases et le ton de sa voix.

* * *

><p>La Chine n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite.<p>

Hibari se redressa, glissant l'une de ses mains sur le bas du dos de sa compagne. Lan gémissait ouvertement, la moiteur de ses cuisses l'accueillant. Elle se resserrait sur lui, tremblant sous l'effort comme elle s'empalait sur son sexe. Hibari jura en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, léchant la sueur qui coulait sur sa gorge dévoilée. Leurs mouvements devinrent de plus en plus hiératiques comme ils frôlaient l'orgasme. Sur un cri silencieux, elle jouit, l'entraînant avec elle dans un dernier effort. Ils retombèrent emmêlés sur le lit, le sourire aux lèvres et cherchant à retrouver leur respiration.

Il l'embrassa avant de partir, et elle lui demanda pourquoi. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, agitant le lourd dossier d'informations qu'elle lui avait remis. Elle rit ouvertement, le chassant négligemment de la main.

Adossé à l'extérieur de la maison, Mukuro l'attendait. L'illusionniste lui prit le dossier des mains et disparu. Ils se revirent deux jours plus tard, à bord de l'avion qui les ramenait au Japon.

* * *

><p>Ça n'était pas la première fois, se dit Hibari pour temporiser. Ça n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était toujours aussi désagréable.<p>

Mukuro et Stéphane rapportèrent les boissons à la table qu'Hibari occupait Axel, ou Alex.

Ils s'étaient croisés en boîte un peu plus tôt, Hibari déjà occupé à plaquer le blond contre l'un des murs de la piste, assez à l'abri des regards pour ne pas se faire sortir. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le tire en arrière. Il avait trébuché dans les bras de Mukuro et d'un autre brun. Il se souvenait vaguement de quelques phrases, et Stéphane qui l'entraînait sur la piste de danse pendant que Mukuro faisait voltiger Axel, Alex. Les mains de Stéphane commençaient à traîner sur ses hanches, passant sous sa chemise et caressant la peau au dessus de son pantalon quand il se retrouva à danser contre l'illusionniste. En quelques secondes, il se tendit complètement, incapable de se relâcher en étant aussi proche du gardien. Il s'écarta pour trouver immédiatement la main de Mukuro posée autour de ses reins, le guidant vers la sortie. Hibari repéra le blond dans la foule, l'invitant à les accompagner.

Hibari se décala, laissant la place à Mukuro de s'assoir sur la petite banquette. Axel, bon joueur, s'écarta. Aussitôt son verre terminé, le blond leur fit signe qu'il partait. Et le bras passé autour de sa hanche se desserra enfin.

Quelques verres plus tard, Stéphane leur disait à demi-mots qu'il partagerait avec plaisir.

Et le lendemain, quand Hibari vint réveiller Mukuro, il se permit quelques secondes, enlacé par les bras de l'illusionniste. Quelques secondes à se laisser bercer par sa respiration endormie avant de croiser le visage amusé de Stéphane.

Il lui demanda de réveiller l'illusionniste sans lui laisser le temps de parler, de renouveler une proposition qu'il serait trop tenté de saisir.

* * *

><p>« Où es-tu ? »<p>

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? », répondit Mukuro, sa voix ne trahissant rien de ses émotions à travers le téléphone.

« Tu m'as réveillé. »

« J'ai réveillé Andros aussi ? »

Hibari jeta un œil vers la porte de la chambre où son amant dormait toujours. « Ça ne te regarde pas. », dit-il avant de se mordre les lèvres. Il lui arrivait de se demander comment l'illusionniste faisait pour toujours savoir quand il était avec quelqu'un.

« J'imagine oui. »

Le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, le gardien du Nuage tapait rapidement sur son ordinateur pour tracer l'appel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Vladivostok ? »

« Comme tous le monde j'imagine. »

« Qui t'a attrapé ? »

« La police ? »

Il arrêta un instant de pianoter contre son bureau.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Ivresse sur la voie publique ? »

Hibari raccrocha et repartit se coucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, il reprit son téléphone pour demander à Tetsuya de s'occuper du gardien de la Brume.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'illusionniste. Deux mois qu'il s'ordonnait de ne pas suivre le moindre de ses mouvements. Deux mois qu'il se disait que c'était la dernière fois.

Quand Andros l'invita à se retourner pour l'embrasser, il ferma les yeux.

Quand Andros ouvrit la bouche, il la scella avec la sienne.

Seulement comme ça, il parvint à imaginer que c'était Mukuro.

Mais ça n'était pas lui.

Il savait comment était Mukuro. Et Mukuro n'était pas comme ça.

Mukuro n'était pas avec lui.

* * *

><p>Hibari n'avait rien dit le lendemain.<p>

Et Mukuro non plus n'avait pas parlé.

Il se souvenait vaguement de la soirée. Il avait vingt-et-un ou vingt-deux ans. Et le cocktail qu'il avait goûté et trouvé délicieux était un Mojito qui n'avait pas le goût du rhum.

Il se souvenait peu de ce qu'ils avaient dit. De qui les avait vu.

Dino, qui avait levé son verre dans leur direction en les voyant partir ensemble.

Fran qui s'était approché pour parler à Mukuro, bloqué par M.M.

Ils étaient entrés dans une chambre et y avaient trébuché en retirant leurs vêtements. Hibari se souvenait avoir repoussé les mains de Mukuro pour se débarrasser lui-même de sa chemise. Et l'illusionniste qui lui murmurait qu'il lui ôtait la moitié du plaisir et qu'il allait devoir le rembourser avec les intérêts.

Il se souvenait clairement de Mukuro, allongé sur le lit, gémissant et riant et se tordant comme Hibari lui donnait la fellation la plus désordonnée jamais faite, sa bouche complètement relâchée épousant l'organe du gardien, sa langue qui le léchait sur toute la longueur, le goûtant pendant qu'il le masturbait.

Il se souvenait des yeux de l'illusionniste. Du bleu partout, et les tâches qui passaient devant ses yeux, et sa tête qui tournait pendant que Mukuro le couchait à ses côtés, et qu'ils se touchaient, qu'ils se touchaient sans jamais s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

Il ne s'était pas passé grand chose de plus. Pas à son souvenir. Des frissons et l'orgasme qu'ils s'étaient arraché l'un à l'autre.

Ils avaient bu. Beaucoup.

Et quand il s'était réveillé, c'était parce que Mukuro répondait à Esteban.

Il avait senti ses organes se resserrer, ses poumons se rétrécir, et son cœur qui n'arrivait plus à battre.

Mukuro s'était recouché contre lui. Il l'avait enlacé, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre, son bras passé autour de sa taille. Et la seule chose à laquelle pensait Hibari était Esteban et ses boucles noires, Esteban et ses airs d'angelo, Esteban et son accent et sa manie de rouler les « r » et de parler trop vite. Et Mukuro qui riait en lui disant qu'il le rejoindrait dans la journée avant de raccrocher.

Il était parti.

C'était la seule fois où il était parti. Maintenant, à chaque fois, c'était Mukuro qui partait.

Hibari poussa un soupir avant d'entrer dans la chambre louée par Mukuro, grimaçant en reconnaissant l'odeur de l'illusionniste, et celle d'un autre.

Le gardien de la Brume était déjà debout et habillé, s'esquivant et lui laissant le soin de faire partir son amant d'un soir.

Il frissonna en repensant à la première fois. Au murmure de Mukuro à son oreille qui lui disait « Après tout, tu es le spécialiste des départs. » Et Esteban qui dormait.

C'était la seule fois où l'un d'eux avait reparlé de ce qui était arrivé.

* * *

><p>« Tu te moques de moi. »<p>

Hibari gémit, ses bras se resserrant plus fort autour des épaules de Mukuro. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, cherchant à le faire taire, à l'empêcher de penser, à l'empêcher de comprendre – qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi faible, qu'il n'avait jamais fui un affrontement, que celui-ci. Et Mukuro le tenait si fort, ses doigts laissant des marques où ils appuyaient, sur ses bras, le long de son dos, sur ses hanches,

« Putain ! »

Le juron le fit sursauter autant que le coup asséné juste à côté de son visage. Les yeux écarquillés, Hibari se ressaisit, attrapant la main toujours fermée. Il couvrit chaque phalange de baisers, les doigts se dépliant jusqu'à venir caresser son visage. Et ses mains qui se resserraient trop fort autour de lui.

« Plus jamais. »

Hibari chercha le regard de l'illusionniste mais l'homme ne semblait pas prêt de le lâcher.

Il ne pouvait pas promettre.

Et c'était allé si vite, une porte qui s'ouvrait, et Mukuro qui demandait si c'était possible, si vraiment- et Hibari se fichait de savoir qui avait brisé la loi du silence. Pour la première fois, ça n'était pas important. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la voix de Mukuro qui se brisait comme il disait son prénom, et répétait encore et encore « plus jamais ».

Ça ne marcherait pas.

Dans trois semaines, il rencontrerait quelqu'un d'autre.

Dans deux mois, ils se disputeraient sur tout.

Dans sept, Hibari se retrouverait seul et le croiserait à chaque réunion avec quelqu'un d'autre, à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait eu pendant un court moment.

Et dans trois ans, quand il faudrait en finir, il pourrait à peine distinguer l'illusionniste comme il le rouerait alors de coups de pieds, comme il le frapperait à avoir les jointures en sang, comme-

Hibari soupira.

Et lentement, ses mains se posèrent sur le dos de Mukuro, retournant son étreinte, acceptant l'insécurité qui l'envahissait dès qu'il pensait à l'illusionniste.

Note de fin d'auteur : … joyeux anniversaire Mukuro ? S'il vous plait, ne me crachez pas dessus. A la base, c'était le chapitre « viol », une grande tradition du yaoi. Donc au final... ça a bien évolué. La suite bientôt. Après tout, le chapitre suivant est déjà complètement rédigé. Et il est joyeux ! Mon objectif : terminer cette fanfiction avant le nouvel anniversaire de Mukuro. I BELIEVE !

Un drabble si vous reconnaissez l'endroit où Byakuran est « nommé » dans cette histoire.

PS : La partie est passée à la trappe mais dans cette histoire, le « premier » de Hibari est Dino.

Merci NanaYoshi pour ta review. Voici donc la suite, en retard... très en retard...

Et voici donc maintenant les drabbles à la gagnante de la dernière fois (Hadurra, je crois que j'ai une dette envers toi)!

A Metempsychosis-chan : fandom KHR

couple : 6918

« Tu le fais exprès. »

Hibari fronça les sourcils, avant de rouvrir la bouche pour manger le mars que lui tendait Mukuro. L'illusionniste le regardait, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat un peu plus qu'amusé. Hibari masqua son sourire avant de sortir la langue pour lécher le caramel qui coulait de la barre, glissant la friandise entre ses lèvres pour faire fondre le chocolat et finalement mordre dans le biscuit ramolli par la chaleur de sa bouche et sa langue qui passait et repassait dessus. Quand il se lécha les lèvres, Mukuro cilla.

« Non. Là, j'ai fait exprès. »


	7. Enfantin

Rating : PG(-13?)

Genre : Supra cute ? Lokiesque?Kitty cat et bébé hérisson quoi.

Avertissement : … aucun ? Ah si ! Présence de plusieurs personnages semi-originaux.

Discalmer : Nonnn, rien de riennnn, nonnnn, je ne possède rien

Enfantin

Hibari avait quatre ans quand il désobéit à sa mère pour la première fois.

Il avait quatre ans et les mains en sang cachées dans ses poches. Il avait quatre ans et le regard chargé de larmes et de fureur.

Hibari avait quatre ans, et il était hors de question qu'il s'excuse. Il était hors de question qu'il demande pardon au gamin qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps maigrichon depuis qu'il était tombé par terre. Enfin, depuis que Hibari l'avait poussé par terre mais ça ne comptait pas. Il l'avait mérité. Il l'avait ennuyé toute la journée et il avait joué avec _ses_ cadeaux et il n'arrêtait pas de parler dans une langue qui n'était même pas la bonne. Et en plus, il avait poussé Hibari en premier.

Hibari n'avait pas pleuré, lui, quand l'autre l'avait fait tomber. Il s'était mordu les lèvres très fort pour retenir ses sanglots, très fort pour ignorer les picotements dans la paume de ses mains, pour oublier les cailloux qui lui avaient écorché la peau et qu'il pouvait encore sentir _dans son corps_.

Hibari avait quatre ans et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère, son regard toujours aussi fier, était à genoux et implorait le pardon d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Hibari avait quatre ans et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle cherchait à le tirer au sol à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait même pas ce que l'homme et le garçon faisaient là, à _son_ anniversaire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était tombé pour la première fois. Et il décida que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

L'homme finit par éclater de rire et lui frotta la tête avant de se tourner vers le garçon – son fils sûrement. Hibari ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais il sentit sa mère se détendre subitement. Elle s'éloigna avec l'homme, l'incident oublié. Hibari se retrouva seul face au garçon qui avait arrêté de pleurer. Lui n'oublierait pas. Plus jamais, il ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un le mettre à terre.

* * *

><p>Hibari avait quatre ans, un mois et quatre jours quand il fugua pour la première fois.<p>

Il avait prit la voiture avec sa mère et ils étaient sortis de la ville. Ils avaient roulé longtemps jusqu'à atteindre l'aéroport. C'était la première fois qu'il montait dans un avion et il n'avait pas aimé ça. Il y avait plein de monde avec eux et il avait le siège dans le couloir et pas contre la fenêtre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir regarder les nuages et dormir. A la place, il avait dû supporter les gens qui passaient et lui frottaient la tête en disant qu'il était _mignon_ et _sage_. Il était encore plus énervé parce que c'était les filles qui étaient mignonnes et qu'il était toujours sage, ça ne servait à rien de le dire à voix haute. Mais il prenait l'avion pour la première fois et c'était quand même amusant. Surtout les casses-têtes que les hôtesses lui avaient donné.

Après de longues heures, ils avaient atterris. Ils étaient montés dans une voiture qui les attendait et la femme qui conduisait les avait emmenés dans un château.

Hibari ne connaissait personne et il n'avait pas envie d'être ici. Sa mère lui avait répété qu'il fallait qu'il soit sage et poli avant de le laisser descendre de la voiture et Hibari avait froncé les sourcils. Il était toujours sage et poli, c'était les autres qui étaient mal-élevés. Ils s'adressaient tous à lui comme s'il était un bébé et le touchaient sans se préoccuper de son avis avec leurs mains sales qui piochaient des petit-fours jusqu'à l'écœurement. Alors il était parti.

Hibari avait quatre ans, un mois et quatre jours et il marchait sur la route qu'ils avaient pris pour venir ici quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il poussa le portail pour entrer dans le parc qu'il venait de découvrir. Il y avait un tourniquet, un toboggan et surtout, une balançoire. Depuis qu'il avait eu quatre ans, Hibari avait le droit de faire de la balançoire seul. Et puis, il n'irait pas très haut. Et il se tiendrait toujours avec les deux mains. Il se mordit les lèvres, jetant un coup d'œil à la route derrière lui où aucune voiture ne faisait mine de passer. Il courut pour rejoindre la structure, vérifiant les cordes avant de s'assoir sur la planche en bois. Il pesa de tout son poids dessus et, enfin, commença à se balancer.

Il avait quatre ans, un mois et quatre jours et sa mère allait sûrement le regarder avec ses yeux noirs et lui faire comprendre combien il l'avait _déçue_ en lui désobéissant. Mais il faisait beau et il adorait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, sentir la vitesse à laquelle il se balançait, et ses pieds qui ne frôlaient plus du tout le sol. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri et qu'une branche lui tombe sur la tête.

Hibari descendit rapidement de la balançoire, voulant se protéger contre ce qui pourrait tomber _d'autre_. Il fouilla l'arbre du regard à la recherche d'une explication en se frottant le crâne. La douleur était déjà en train de passer et ne serait sûrement rien comparé à ce que ressentirait celui qui avait interrompu son jeu. S'il parvenait à l'atteindre, se dit-il en repérant une forme suspendue à l'une des branche haute de l'arbre.

Hibari s'approcha du tronc prudemment. Le garçon pleurait s'il entendait bien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait mais sa voix tremblait et il reniflait pitoyablement. Hibari serait parti s'il n'avait pas distingué un nid sur la branche. Le garçon n'en était pas éloigné. Il avait dû déraper en cherchant à l'atteindre. Et vu la façon dont il tenait son bras droit contre lui, il devait tenir quelque chose. Un gémissement lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il se ferait _mal_ s'il tombait de cette hauteur. Hibari avait vu ce qui arrivait à ceux qui passaient par dessus les toits. Et parfois, ils ne se relevaient pas.

« Ne bouge pas ! »

Hibari ne pouvait pas savoir si le gamin l'avait compris mais son intervention eu le mérite de le faire taire. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur la balançoire avant de commencer son ascension. Il grimpait habillement, assurant ses prises avant de se lancer dans le vide. Il arriva rapidement sur la branche où pendait le gamin. Il s'approcha prudemment et dès qu'il le put, posa sa main sur celle du garçon. Il n'eut pas besoin de comprendre ce qu'il racontait quand le plus jeune lui tendit la main tenant toujours délicatement l'œuf. Hibari s'en empara, s'assurant que le gamin avait bien maintenant les deux mains posées sur la branche avant de déposer l'œuf dans le nid. Une fois sa tache accomplie, il revint aider le gamin à se hisser sur la branche. Ils prirent plusieurs minutes à se stabiliser avant que Hibari se sente assez assuré pour hisser le gamin. Ils manquèrent basculés quand son pied glissa sur l'écorce mais il se rattrapa, les empêchant de tomber. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en sécurité sur l'arbre. A quatre pattes, ils se rapprochèrent du tronc, là où la branche était plus large. Le gamin reniflait pitoyablement en regardant ses mains écorchées et tremblantes. Hibari roula des yeux avant de s'emparer de l'une d'entre elles, retirant les échardes qui s'y étaient plantées. Il frotta la peau déchirée avant de l'enrouler dans son mouchoir de poche. Il s'y prit à deux fois pour réussir son double nœud. Il fit de même avec son autre main qui était en meilleur état. Après avoir terminé sa tache, il s'écarta, laissant le garçon s'adosser à l'arbre. Il pinça les lèvres en s'apercevant que l'autre l'empêchait ainsi de descendre mais resta silencieux. À moins de le pousser – et risquer qu'il ne se relève pas – il n'avait pas d'autre solution que d'attendre que l'autre se calme. Il pleurait toujours, hoquetant sans chercher à masquer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Hibari s'approcha, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, avant de se résoudre à lui caresser la tête. Le garçon se calma presque instantanément, ses yeux bleus le fixant, avant qu'il ne lui adresse le plus grand sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Hibari se recula immédiatement, remarquant que les mèches de l'autre étaient restés en l'air, un peu comme les feuilles d'un ananas.

« Mukuro ! », dit le garçon en pointant son propre torse.

Hibari haussa les sourcils, surprit par la consonance familière. C'était un nom que sa mère lui avait déjà dit. Le nom écrit sur le cadeau qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche.

« Hibari. », répondit-il.

Mukuro répéta son nom, s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois et butant sur les syllabes avant de parvenir à le prononcer. Hibari roula des yeux malgré le sourire qu'il sentait sur ses lèvres. Le garçon redit son prénom, son ton interrogatif. Hibari releva la tête, pour voir combien le visage de Mukuro était proche du sien. Le garçon posa sa bouche sur la sienne, ses yeux ouverts fouillant dans les siens. Il se recula quelques secondes plus tard, avant que Hibari ait pu réagir. Le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits, Mukuro était descendu de l'arbre et l'appelait. Hibari le rejoint, ramassant sa veste sur la balançoire. Il la posa sur ses épaules, résistant au garçon qui le poussait vers la sortie du parc. Finalement, Mukuro s'empara de sa main et le tira derrière lui. Hibari eu tout juste le temps de voir le mouchoir teinté de rouge avant d'être emporté dans un éclat de rire vers le château.

[Six ans plus tard, tout comme le tissu s'était imbibé de sang, l'œil gauche de Mukuro deviendrai carmin. Et le château avec.]

[Onze ans plus tard, leurs mains seraient à nouveau teintées, l'une contre l'autre.]

[Quinze ans plus tard, les ongles de Hibari laisseraient de grandes trainées rouges dans le dos de Mukuro. Et leurs mains se trouveraient dans leur sommeil.]

[Trente ans plus tard, Mukuro rendrait à Hibari son mouchoir et lui raconterait pourquoi un petit garçon italien avait décidé d'apprendre le japonais le jour de ses quatre ans.]

Note de fin de l'auteur : Non mais franchement, un bébé Mukuro qui pleure, ça doit être tellement mignon ! Et oui, dans ma tête, la famille de Hibari c'est les yakuza. Je reviendrai vite pour la suite. Je suis décidée à terminer cette série d'OS avant qu'elle ait un an. Oui, je risque d'être limite dans les temps mais j'y crois ! I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK !

Merci Delphine. Voici le prochain et dans un monde idéal, j'en poste deux demain soir! En espérant qu'il te plaise, sur un mode totalement différente :).

Hadurra : Ah, c'est mon fangirlisme Inception qui ressort. Je mange et respire Inception. Je veux dire, je rêve toutes les nuits et tous les matins je me réveille en me disant que j'ai rêvé et je pense Inception et-. Eames et Arthur ont un point en commun avec Hibari et Mukuro : ce sont des abrutis. Ils ne savent pas s'y prendre et là où ça pourrait être très simple, ça se complique toujours. ... tout ce que j'aime oui. Donc non, Hibari ne se défoule pas. Parce qu'il est quelque part aussi responsable que Mukuro. Former un couple, c'est être deux et se battre pour que ça tienne. Ils ne savent pas s'y prendre. Mais là ici ils étaient mignons tout plein pour me rattraper ^^'. Je te ferai sûrement ton 8059 (youhou! Ca fait longtemps ça!) demain!

Manion-chan : voici donc la suite, bien plus gentillette. Je reviens bientôt (pour de vrai cette fois...) avec d'autres chapitres! En espérant continuer à te croiser, c'est toujours un plaisir :).


	8. Fiévreux

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Lokiesque, JGLesque. Fluffy fluff.

Avertissement : … aucun ? Présence de yaoi et de guimauve.

Discalmer : Nonnn, rien de riennnn, nonnnn, je ne possède rien

Fiévreux

On était un sept février. L'Italie était balayée par un vent froid venant de Russie. Il était six heures huit et Hibari venait de se réveiller.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Mukuro dormait toujours et mis à part le vent cognant contre les vitres, la demeure était complètement silencieuse. Il ne s'agissait pas pour autant de ce silence surnaturel qui réveillait tous ses réflexes quand un intrus était présent et avait déjoué la sécurité, mais bien du silence profond d'une maison encore endormie.

Par acquis de conscience – et comme son instinct était une valeur sûre – Hibari allait vérifier les caméras, et peut-être même activer le verrouillage des différents appartements. Il se redressait à peine dans le lit qu'un violent vertige le saisit, le faisant retomber sur le matelas. Il écarquilla les yeux, l'action rendue inutile par la pénombre. On avait pu le droguer. Un coup de Julio sûrement. Il avait dû acheter l'un des employés et s'apprêtait à tuer Tsunayoshi Sawada ! Il devait-

Hibari sentit la panique circuler dans son sang, circuler dans l'air qu'il respirait difficilement, étouffé par l'angoisse. Non, il n'était pas inquiet de découvrir le Dixième mort dans sa chambre. Il s'inquiétait d'avoir eu cette inquiétude.

Le gardien du Nuage posa sa main sur son torse et, comme il l'appréhendait, perçu les battements anormalement rapides de son cœur. Il passa ses doigts sur son front, cueillant quelques gouttes de sueur. Il déglutit, ses craintes se confirmant comme il sentait la brûlure dans sa gorge.

Il était chaud, endolori – et s'il n'était plus un adolescent il savait par expérience qu'avoir une vie sexuelle à vingt-quatre ans ne provoquait pas de telles courbatures au réveil – et il s'inquiétait pour son travail. Il secoua son amant endormi à ses côtés, énervé de sentir le corps agréablement frai sous ses doigts quand lui brûlait.

« Mukuro ! », aurait-il crié si sa voix ne s'était pas bloquée au fond de sa gorge sans sembler vouloir en sortir. L'illusionniste était resté insensible à ses secousses mais cette fois-ci il se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face.

« Quoi 'ya ? », le surnom se transforma en un long bâillement. Mukuro s'étira avant d'ouvrir paresseusement un œil.

« Tu dois sortir. »

La réaction fut immédiate. Hibari n'aperçut qu'un flash totalement flou avant qu'une main ne se referme sur son poignet.

« Kyoya, on en a déjà parlé et je croyais qu'on était d'accord. Plus de rencontre nocturnes et de départs au petit matin. Ça fait six ans qu'on est ensemble bordel ! Et cinq ans que tout le monde s'en doute. Il est hors de question qu'on garde nos distances que ce soit pour ne pas se faire piéger ensemble ou pour des lois complètement dépassées dans des pays- »

« Ça n'a aucun rapport. », le coupa Hibari. Il avait entendu ce laïus assez de fois pour toute une vie. Et s'il n'était pas encore d'accord sur l'ensemble de ce qu'il contenait – les lois qu'elles soient dépassées ou non méritaient d'être respectées – il savait reconnaître quand Mukuro avait – non pas raison, l'illusionniste avait rarement raison – une pointe de lucidité. Minime. Et sûrement involontaire. Au moins, qu'il savait dresser des argumentaires pertinents quand il était suffisamment motivé. Quand ça impliquait de rentrer dans sa vie et d'y rester donc. Tout pour aller à l'encontre de la vie paisible et tranquille et agréablement sanguinolente qu'il avait prévu depuis son plus jeune âge.

Une main sur son épaule interrompit le fil de ses pensées. La voix de Mukuro quand il prit la parole à nouveau était douce. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? »

Hibari soupira. Il n'avait rien contre dire à son amant de quoi il en retournait non. Ou juste un peu. S'il avait pu l'éviter, il l'aurait fait. Mais s'il refusait maintenant, la prochaine fois Mukuro viendrait préparé et sortirait un laïus qu'il finirait par écouter d'une oreille distraite et ses arguments ridicules finiraient par faire échos d'une façon inattendue chez lui et-

« Je suis malade. »

Le silence solennel qui suivit lui fit un instant espérer que la situation se passerait le mieux possible. Selon son regard. Puis la main de Mukuro serra plus fort son épaule, lui faisant abandonner tout espoir. Il venait de lui dire qu'il était emplie de germes, que la chambre était emplie de germes et qu'après la nuit il y avait encore une micro-chance qu'il s'en sorte. Et que faisait ce crétin ? Il enserrait la source de toxicité dans ses bras et lui déposait un baiser sur le front. L'abruti. Hibari ne s'écarta pas. Il méritait de tomber malade pour se montrer aussi- aussi- aussi le mot qui lui sortait de la tête et il allait bientôt être très énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » L'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux et Hibari en était écœuré. C'est pour cette raison uniquement qu'il s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras de Mukuro. Pour ne pas le regarder.

« Je viens de tomber malade. Je ne sais pas. Fièvre, courbatures, mal de gorge, angine je pense. »

« Angine. », répéta Mukuro, sa voix prenant soudain des intonations amusées qui lui rappelèrent pourquoi il le détestait autant. Et pourquoi ils étaient toujours ensemble.

« Je crois oui. », répondit sérieusement Hibari.

Les lèvres qui embrassèrent sa nuque étaient fraiches. C'est pour cette raison qu'il souriait.

« Dans ce cas, il te faut beaucoup d'amour et plein de sommeil. »

Hibari roula des yeux avant de dire, « Les personnes dotées de bon sens utilisent de la lysopaine, des vitamines et des antibiotiques. Sans compter des mouchoirs. Beaucoup de mouchoirs. »

« Chut. Contentes-toi de faire le malade. J'ai toujours voulu jouer au docteur. »

Mukuro les recoucha, s'assurant que son amant était bien couvert par la couette. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hibari dormait. L'illusionniste sourit en caressant son visage, la chaleur qu'il dégageait l'inquiétant légèrement. Il se coucha sur le côté, couvant son amant du regard, avant de chercher à étouffer son ire. Pour la première fois en sept ans de nuits partagées, Hibari ronflait. Il éteignit les réveils en réalisant son oubli puis attendit de s'endormir. Ils aviseraient le lendemain.

Quand Mukuro se réveilla, quatre heures avaient passé. Et le lit s'était transformé en porte des enfers. Chaud à en être étouffant et avec des draps si moites qu'ils accrochaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Au milieu du massacre de couvertures, oreillers et couette se trouvait le coupable, replié sur lui-même et frissonnant de tous ses membres. C'est ce tremblement qui avait dû le tirer de son sommeil.

Mukuro s'assit sur le bord du lit, saisissant un t-shirt pour mieux se protéger du froid qu'avec son simple boxer. Il s'étira avant d'aller dans la salle de bain remplir une bassine d'eau froide – jurant quand il s'éclaboussa – et la déposa près du gardien toujours endormi. Il commença par éponger son visage, les yeux papillonnant sans s'ouvrir au contact du gant. Ses pupilles se révélèrent seulement quand Mukuro nettoya ses bras. Il ouvrit la bouche et- éternua. L'illusionniste s'empressa de lui tendre la boîte de mouchoirs et se détourna légèrement, avant d'en profiter pour aller chercher la poubelle. Il avait appris à ses dépends que les japonais n'aimaient pas se moucher en public.

« 'lade. »

Mukuro aurait rit si ce n'était pas … et bien, si ça n'était pas son Kyoya, trop adorable à regarder pour qu'il trouve le temps de se moquer.

« Ça va aller. Chut. Je vais prévenir- » Il s'interrompit, Hibari déjà rendormi. Au final, pensa-t-il, mieux valait taire qu'il allait rendre visite au docteur Shamal. Hibari était malade, pas évanoui et inconscient.

Quand il revint près d'une heure plus tard, seule la voix plaintive provenant de sous la couette l'aida à savoir que son amant ne dormait plus.

« 'kuro. 'kuro. 'ku- » Le reste se perdit dans une longue quinte de toux. Mukuro lui massa le dos ou tout du moins la partie qu'il devinait être le dos comme la couverture se soulevait sporadiquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? »

Mukuro se figea. Cinq ans et il craquait et prononçait le surnom qu'il avait au bord des lèvres pour une voix enrhumée ? Il tourna la tête au ralentis en percevant un mouvement en provenance de son amant, se préparant à tout. Hibari, beaucoup moins préoccupé que lui, se contentait de tendre les bras dans sa direction. Mukuro reçu le paquet de couvertures emmêlées au gardien contre lui, remarquant comme son aîné bougeait les mouchoirs usagés traînant sur le lit. Il se pencha pour regarder la poubelle malgré les vives – façon de parler, il fallait l'admettre – protestation de Hibari et le trouva pleine. Débordante même.

« J'ai les médicaments- », il hésita avant de poursuivre. « -mon ange. Je vais vider la poubelle et préparer ce qu'il te faut. »

Hibari hocha distraitement la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Mukuro voulait que l'illusionniste ne lui explique patiemment que « aller préparer » demander qu'il puisse se déplacer. Il entendait le sourire dans la voix de Mukuro et se promit de le punir quand il serait- quand il pourrait- quand il voudrait. Il repensa vaguement à la fois où il avait quitté l'appartement, la ville, où se trouvait Mukuro quand il l'avait trouvé malade. Il repensa à son sourire quand Hibari l'avait appelé sur Skype moins d'une heure plus tard et lui avait fait parvenir des médicaments. Il se rappela Mukuro qui lui disait « Bong dou d'inguiède ». Il se souvint de la nuit qu'il avait passé à le regarder dormir. Il ne l'avait jamais dit – tout comme il avait évité Mukuro quand il était malade – mais il était revenu. Il l'avait couché. Et quand l'illusionniste s'était accroché à lui, il n'avait pas pensé « germes ! ». Il s'était penché légèrement, retenant sa respiration – pensant « germes ! » cette fois-ci – et lentement, articulant lentement, Mukuro avait dit les trois mots.

Hibari rouvrit les yeux quand Mukuro lui murmura de revenir à lui. Le gardien de la Brume l'aida à se redresser et lui présenta le verre et les gélules, l'encourageant à les prendre doucement. Il allait partir ranger les médicaments mais la main de Hibari était accrochées à son haut. Il se contenta de reposer le verre sur la table de nuit avant de s'approcher de lui. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, accrochant ceux de Hibari qui brillaient comme lui seul les voyait briller. Son amant se lécha les lèvres, attirant immédiatement l'attention de l'illusionniste dessus.

Pas un son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Pas un son ne franchit celles de Mukuro en retour.

Mais il avait lu aussi clairement que si Hibari avait crié ces mots. Deux mots.

« Moi aussi. »

Note de fin d'auteurs : nous sommes lundi et il me manque actuellement quatorze heures de sommeil. Je suis large ! Cette partie a été écrite en février (nonn ! Vraiment ? ) et remaniée à l'instant. Excusez les possibles erreurs à venir mais j'aime respecter mes auto-défis. Mais Hibari malade... je veux un Hibari malade moi aussi ! Si j'étais Mukuro, je lui ferai prendre le métro parisien tous les jours pendant deux heures minimum !

Merci Hadurra : le drabble dans le prochain chapitre donc xD ! Je vais y arriver ! Oui, mon Hibari est une teigne dans ceux-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'aime le Hibari teigne. Mais je l'imagine petit et bien élevé et déjà leader, avec cette justice qu'ont les enfants ! Ou alors je me souviens de mon enfance. Hm. Allez, je bosserai dans le train sur ton drabble si j'ai bien des feuilles à portée. À bientôt !


	9. Etranger

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Parisien (dans le bon sens pour peu qu'il y ait un mauvais sens)

Avertissement : … yaoi ?

Discalmer : Nonnn, rien de riennnn, nonnnn, je ne possède rien

Étranger

Paris.

Tout avait commencé à Paris comme tout commençait toujours à Paris, capitale du luxe. Paris et ses ponts aux amoureux, Paris et ses soupirs esseulés, Paris et ses lumières nocturnes. Paris et ses nuits plus chaudes qu'un été à Mombasa, Paris gris au bord d'une pluie qui ne vient jamais. Paris et son glamour et ses strass et ses levés de soleil. Paris et ses rues peuplées de souvenirs d'inconnus, Paris et ses pavés recouverts de neige, et ses vins plus délicieux que le mieux dosé des cocktails. Paris et un métro à six heures quarante-trois du matin qui sortit de sous terre pour donner vue sur la tour Eiffel derrière laquelle le soleil débutait son ascension. Paris et le regard lumineux de Hibari. Paris et Mukuro qui comprenait qu'il tombait amoureux d'une ville pour ce seul souvenir, l'expression d'émerveillement sur le visage du gardien du Nuage pour la Dame de Fer.

Cela faisait deux ans. Deux ans depuis Paris et sa demande en mariage à six heures quarante-cinq dans un métro sordide pour une vue entre deux immeubles perdue pour tous. Deux ans à être ensemble, à apprendre à vivre avec l'autre, à se découvrir. Deux ans à se vivre comme Nous, à évoluer pour ça sans jamais changer fondamentalement, évoluer pour que ça marche.

Cela faisait deux ans. Et deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Mukuro se souvenait de leur première année et de leurs étreintes, les réveils au matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand ils s'endormaient séparés, les douches économiques, la vaisselle qu'ils faisaient ensemble, l'achat de meubles pour l'appartement, et le sexe aussi. Beaucoup de sexe. Une année avec tellement de relations sexuelles qu'en lisant un article faisant le rapport entre la longévité et le nombre de rapports sexuels, Mukuro s'était dit qu'ils étaient sûrement devenus immortels. Mais tout avait commencé à changer au bout d'un an. Contrairement à Hibari qui ne trouvait pas ça pertinent, Mukuro avait voulu célébrer leur anniversaire. Au final, ils n'avaient rien fait, trop occupés par une guerre dans le monde de la mafia. Mais c'était la première fois en un an qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur un élément les concernant tous les deux sans parvenir à trouver un compromis. Et à partir de ce moment, la situation se mit à dégénérer.

Les missions trop nombreuses de Hibari, les disparitions de Mukuro, les appartements que Hibari achetait seul, et Mukuro qui supportait de plus en plus mal la température corporelle de Hibari, trop chaude, quand il dormait. Tout avait dégénéré pour ces choses stupides qui seules n'ont aucune importance et qui, une fois cumulées, deviennent invivables.

Ils avaient tenu dix mois. Dix mois de silences au petit-déjeuner, de combats, d'épuisement à ne pas parvenir à se faire comprendre de l'autre et à le comprendre, dix mois de sexe torride de réconciliation, de disputes, de réveils nocturnes et même de petit-déjeuners crapuleux. Dix mois à se raccrocher l'un à l'autre et à terminer ensemble à coup de baisers qui ne demandent pas pardon.

Sauf pour les deux derniers mois.

Ils étaient encore essoufflés d'avoir crié quand leurs téléphones avaient sonné. Ils étaient partis pour des missions différentes sans se dire au revoir, sans prononcer un mot, ensemble et séparés. Deux mois sans nouvelle. C'est la raison pour laquelle Mukuro sentit ses mains trembler quand il entendit par les haut-parleurs de l'aéroport Charles de Gaule que l'avion en provenance de Los Angeles était en approche. Il avait donné son billet à Hibari deux mois et trois jours plus tôt. Un billet pour Paris. Un billet pour fêter leurs deux ans. Il entendait encore la voix de Hibari qui lui disait, lors de leur première dispute, que seuls les chiffres deux, cinq et sept comptaient pour les couples. Il revoyait encore le visage du gardien du Nuage quand il avait sorti le billet de l'enveloppe. Son regard comme Mukuro lui avait dit que ça comptait, que ce serait une victoire contre tous ceux qui n'y croyaient pas pour eux, et ils étaient nombreux. Une victoire d'un Nous qu'il ne prononçait plus autant, pas comme les premiers jours où il savourait de pouvoir le dire.

Alors Mukuro attendait.

Il attendait de savoir s'il était le seul à souhaiter franchir les deux ans. Le sourire aux lèvres, paresseusement adossé à un pilier, il attendait. Et il savait tous ces détails que Hibari noterait – s'il venait – dans sa posture, dans son attitude. Trop désintéressé pour que ce soit vrai. Trop moqueur pour ne rien risquer à attendre dans cet aéroport trop grand, avec trop de couples qui s'enlaçaient entre départs et arrivées pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de tout faire sauter. Trop relâché pour ne pas être blessé, blessé de savoir qu'il attendrait, de cinq à vingt-trois heures, sans boucher, sans flancher, tué à l'intérieur. Et ça le brisait de réaliser qu'il n'avait rien fait pour désamorcer la situation. Trop de fierté pour appeler Hibari. Trop de fierté pour refuser la mission, dire non et garder Hibari dans ses bras, contre lui, à portée de vue, la main du gardien dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il se moquerait de lui, de son besoin de **contact**.

Et tout à coup, il tremblait. Seul dans l'aéroport, incapable d'attendre une minute de plus, son téléphone à la main, prêt à demander la liste des passagers, prêt à savoir, et incapable d'appeler.

Il voulait rire, pleurer, et ne pouvait que trembler. Trembler face à son impuissance. Et si c'était fini ? Et s'il n'y avait plus rien ? Et si Hibari avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre ? Et s'il venait pour lui dire qu'il le quittait ? Mukuro tremblait. Tremblait de ne plus être assez égoïste pour choisir de l'enlever, de l'aimer de force, de le garder pour lui et pour lui seul et ne jamais le libérer. Il tremblait en s'imaginant vivre avec une illusion, en s'imaginant croiser le vrai le reste du temps et comparer la réalité et sa réalité.

L'avion venait d'atterrir.

Il était cinq heures quarante. Mukuro ne bougeait pas, fixant les valises qui défilaient sur le tapis. Il tremblait trop pour lever les yeux, trop pour se risquer à croiser le regard d'un inconnu au lieu des yeux bleu-gris du gardien. Il tremblait trop et les valises défilaient. Il la reconnaîtrait. Hibari l'avait prise en partant, tout comme Mukuro avait à ses côtés la valise qu'il avait emporté. Et les valises défilaient et Mukuro ne faisait que trembler. Parce que sa valise n'était pas là. Parce que Hibari ne viendrait pas. Il voulait pleurer, rire, vomir, tomber. Et comme c'était Paris, il mourrait d'envie de fumer une cigarette, un paquet, tout en buvant un coca light.

Il était six heures sept. Mais Mukuro ne pouvait pas bouger. Il tremblait trop. Et il se demanda combien de fois encore la sécurité viendrait le fouiller avant que les standardistes ne viennent lui parler, rassurant, l'invitant calmement à partir, pendant qu'il resterait ici, aussi immobile que tremblant, attendant un Nous qui ne viendrait pas.

Hibari avait pu changer de valise, la confier à Kusakabe, prendre un autre avion, être mort, être arrivé en avance, s'être endormi dans le bus sans s'en apercevoir. Et Mukuro trembla d'autant plus en réalisant qu'il préférerait apprendre que Hibari se trouvait dans le coma, plutôt qu'avoir la confirmation qu'il devrait l'attendre pour le reste de sa vie. Trente minutes. Trente minutes de retard, ça ne serait rien. Alors Mukuro attendit.

Il aurait aimé courir jusqu'au métro, ligne 6, et s'assurer que Hibari ne l'attendait pas dans un wagon, sur un quai. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de le rater ici. Car Hibari était comme lui. Il repartirait immédiatement si personne ne venait. Et Mukuro sentit la valise peser contre sa jambe et il trembla un peu plus fort. Il n'était que sept heures. Trop tard pour voir le soleil se lever. Trop tôt pour partir.

Il était sept heures quarante-trois quand un enfant tomba à quelques pas de lui. Mais Mukuro ne pouvait pas bouger. À huit heures, quand un adolescent lui demanda s'il allait bien, il lui sourit sans pouvoir répondre. Et comme c'était Paris, il sortit une des canettes de sa valise. Par principe, se dit Mukuro à huit heures vingt-sept. Par principe, lui dirent les agents de sécurité à neuf heures dix en emmenant sa valise pendant que deux hommes le fouillait et vérifiaient ses possessions. C'était par principe que Hibari ne l'avait pas épousé. Parce que leur union aurait été à l'encontre de la loi. C'était pas principe qu'il avait accepté les rendez-vous, parce qu'il fallait commencer une relation de cette façon et pas autrement. Et quand ce n'était pas par principe, comme la nuit passée ensemble après leur première sortie, Hibari souriait et disait « Parce que j'en ai envie ». Et Mukuro l'aurait tué pour ne pas avoir eu envie de le rejoindre à Paris avec son billet d'avion. Il l'aurait tué s'il pouvait ne pas imaginer Hibari se justifier en répondant à ses questions « Par principe ». Il l'aurait tué s'il pouvait encore le faire sans vouloir se tuer avant. Il savait depuis ce jour parisien, depuis le cliché d'un souvenir inoubliable qu'il ferait passer Hibari avant le reste. Qu'il se briserait pour lui. La différence, s'était-il dit, était qu'il tuerait – et qu'il tuait – pour plusieurs personnes. Il se ferait tuer pour Hibari.

Il était onze heures dix-neuf, et il mourrait de l'absence de Hibari. Les membres de la sécurité étaient à nouveau là, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Quarante et une minutes plus tard, un agent lui proposa pain au chocolat et café. C'était typiquement parisien ce détachement, cette arrogance du geste généreux. Il sortit son argent et régla la nourriture, l'homme l'acceptant sans un regard, emmenant son chariot vers d'autres oubliés. Mukuro se demanda combien ils étaient, si dans la salle de surveillance ils faisaient des paris sur ceux qui seraient rejoints, ceux qui seraient abandonner, ceux qui étaient armés, ceux qui se jetteraient sous un train et bloquerait les transports, les empêchant de rentrer chez eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas deviner que Hibari est de ceux qu'on attend à jamais. Qu'il ne partirait pas sans lui, mais qu'il s'enfuirait loin d'une réalité où Hibari ne serait pas là quand il rentrerait, qu'il n'aurait plus d'endroit à considérer comme chez lui, plus de point de retour. Il sentit les tremblements reprendre et il n'était pas encore treize heures. Il trembla en repensant à cette première nuit où la fournaise qui lui servait de petit-ami n'était pas à ses côtés. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre sa voix, pour qu'ils se disputent franchement, pour que Hibari le frappe pour l'avoir réveillé, pour la réconciliation qui suivrait, ce moment où Hibari ne regardait que lui et où il se brûlait les yeux à le voir, si proche, ses défenses baissées pour lui. Pour lui, il aurait tout abandonné. Sauf sa fierté. Et il avait passé toute la nuit à rouvrir les yeux sur le cadran du réveil, pour constater que seules quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Toute la nuit, dos au téléphone, prêt à bondir pour répondre.

Mais Hibari ne l'avait pas appelé.

Et trois nuits plus tard, quand il arrêta d'en vouloir à Hibari pour ne jamais appeler le premier, il était trop tard. Trop tard pour qu'il n'y ait pas de gêne. Trop tard pour que quelques mots au téléphone apaisent la situation. Trop tard.

Et maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il était trop tard ?

Tout juste quatorze heures. Ça n'était rien. Mukuro acheta un nouveau coca light, gardant la canette entre ses mots. Trop tard. Normalement, c'était lui. Toujours lui. Ses retours à la maison, trop tard. Ce moment où Hibari arrêta de lui garder de la nourriture de côté, quatre mois après que Mukuro se soit mis à rentrer quand il dormait. Trop tard pour assister à la fête de Namimori. Trop tard pour répondre quand Hibari l'appela en missions. Et quand il rappela après avoir pris une douche, Hibari dormait déjà. Huit mois avant que Hibari n'arrête de l'appeler avant de s'endormir. Il voulait simplement pouvoir continuer à critiquer ses tenues, et l'entendre dire qu'il serait en retard s'il le laissait lui retirer ses vêtements. Il voulait se réveiller trop tard pour avoir de l'eau chaude.

Et il était prêt à beaucoup. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pouvait au début, beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait jamais été prêt à faire, à donner. Et Mukuro tremblait. Et il était déjà dix-huit heures dix-huit. Et il fit un vœux. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, trois minutes plus tard, Hibari n'était toujours pas là.

Il se demanda si Hibari était vraiment heureux quand il n'était pas avec lui. Car lui ne l'était pas. Deux mois à ne pas dormir assez. Deux mois à mal se nourrir. Deux mois sans autre objectif qu'en venir au week-end pour ne rien faire.

Il était dix-neuf heures quatre et la couleur des yeux de Hibari s'effaçait, et la façon qu'avaient ses yeux de briller s'estompait. Il était dix-neuf heures huit et il se réveilla par terre, saisissant le carré de chocolat et la bouteille d'eau qu'on lui tendait. Dix-neuf heures quinze et les traits de Hibari étaient troublés alors même que sa vue se stabilisait.

« Très vite », se dit-il, « on oublie ce qu'on aime. »

Et quand vingt heures sonna, il sentit son squelette trembler.

Il n'était plus rien. Il allait s'effondrer en poussière.

Et il ne pensa plus.

De vingt heures à vingt-deux heures, pas une seule pensée lucide ne le traversa.

Vingt heures. Dix-sept d'immobilité et il ne se sentait de toutes façons plus capable de bouger. Il imaginait le craquement de ses os, la douleur du mouvement, et son sourire était effacé depuis bien longtemps. Dix-sept heures et il sentait la sueur glisser sur son front et doucement, l'image de Hibari et lui s'embrassant contre ce pilier s'estompait. Cet espoir mourrait. Enfin.

Il était vingt-deux heures vingt-neuf et tout lui revint. Leur rencontre, sa déclaration, le sang, son désir, la curiosité, le premier rendez-vous, les réunions, les baisers, les secrets, les promesses, les voyages, le regard des autres, la jalousie, l'envie, les disputes, les cris, le silence. Mukuro aurait crié si sa gorge n'était pas aussi sèche, si sa voix était prête. Un gémissement de douleur fut tout ce qui lui échappa. Il se brisait. Et personne ne s'en apercevait.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, et Hibari n'était pas apparu pour voir sa chute.

Il était vingt-trois heures.

Vingt-trois heures deux quand les haut-parleurs annoncèrent le vol à destination du Japon. Vingt-trois heures cinq. Vingt-trois heures vingt-sept et Mukuro ne retournerait pas son billet. Il se dit que Hibari lui aurait demandé de le faire, par principe. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir.

A minuit cinquante-et-une, Hibari était dans ses bras, et Mukuro pleurait comme un adulte qui n'a jamais appris à contrôler ses larmes. Parce qu'à minuit quarante-neuf, Hibari s'était avancé vers lui et Mukuro n'était pas sûr qu'il soit réel. Parce qu'à minuit cinquante, Hibari s'accroupissait devant lui avec une moue agacée et Mukuro était certain de rêver. Parce qu'il s'était approché et c'était son odeur, sa façon de se tenir, de respirer, de bouger et qu'il lui murmurait « Joyeux plus de deux ans ». Et parce que malgré que Mukuro ait attendu dix-neuf heures neuf, malgré ses larmes et ses gémissements rauques et les quatre canettes de coca light à ses côtés, Hibari semblait incertain et Mukuro se demanda si, finalement, ils n'étaient pas sur un pied d'égalité dans cette relation. Et il aurait voulu lui dire oui, lui dire je t'aime, le haïr pour son retard, mais Hibari s'était mis à nu comme jamais en venant là, maintenant. Parce que Hibari avait seulement décidé que s'il le quittait, ce serait après avoir passé deux ans ensemble. Parce que deux est un chiffre important. Et Mukuro aurait pu regarder les cernes sous les yeux de Hibari, mais tout ce qui comptait était de le toucher. Et Hibari était si tendu dans ses bras, et lui-même était à bout de nerfs, mais Hibari lui caressait les cheveux, ses mains l'enlaçant et il était par terre avec lui dans un aéroport avec des personnes autour d'eux et Paris prête à la accueillir.

Il était une heure vint-sept quand Hibari embrassa Mukuro. Une heure vingt-sept pour que Mukuro parvienne suffisamment à s'écarter de Hibari, à poser son front contre le sien, et pour que finalement Hibari scelle leurs lèvres – et il sentait la cigarette contre son coca-light – réduisant à néant les derniers centimètres les séparant. Et Mukuro se remit à trembler, si fort que Hibari le reprit dans ses bras, contre lui. Et il rit à moitié, sa voix toujours trop rauque, en sentant Hibari se mettre à son tour à trembler contre lui. Et il ne se moquait pas du gardien mais de lui-même pour avoir autant fait souffrir Hibari. Et c'était lui qui enlaçait Hibari maintenant, espérant que jamais plus son amant n'aurait à souffrir de cette façon. Qu'il puisse lui faire confiance, et le laisser empêcher que ça n'arrive à nouveau.

Mukuro resserra son étreinte autour de Hibari, sentant ses forces revenir. Peut-être à cause des mouvements, sûrement parce que Hibari était à nouveau là, contre lui, et qu'il se sentait vivant comme il ne s'était pas senti vivre depuis – leur dispute.

[Je t'aime]

Peu importait de savoir qui avait parlé, murmuré, formé ces mots. C'était la seule chose. La seule chose entre eux.

Et enfin, Mukuro se releva.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Une référence à Inception a été glissé dans ce texte. Un drabble à toute personne qui la reconnaîtra !

Note de fin de l'auteur 2 : Dans ma folle jeunesse, je prenais la ligne six à six heures quarante. Quand le métro sortait du Trocadéro, il y avait en hiver vue sur la tour Eiffel encore bleue. Et au printemps, le soleil qui pointait derrière. Alors oui, les sans abris encore endormis à côté de moi, l'odeur du métro, la chaleur et la pollution en été. Mais Paris, quand même.

Note 3 : Je ne suis pas familière de l'aéroport CDG, juste quelques souvenirs d'enfance. D'où les possibles incohérences.

Note 4 : Je distribue régulièrement du coca light en journée (et je viens parler aux personnes qui regardent le plan de métro comme j'ai longtemps regardé mes cours). Et les gens me donnent souvent des choses (réductions, nourriture). Sans compter qu'un sans-abri m'a réconfortée dans le métro le jour où j'ai été persuadée d'avoir raté mes rattrapages. Je souris toujours quand j'entends dire que les parisiens sont des monstres. Arrogants oui. Insensibles, rarement.

Note 5 : Dix-neuf heures neuf. Dix-huit heures soixante-neuf. Parce que l'auteur est cinglée.

Merci à Hadurra : j'ai dormi dans les transports … ton drabble dès que possible ! En plus, j'ai déjà mon idée. Encore merci pour tous tes messages qui me font rougir de plaisir. Ah, j'adore les gens malades (rassurant, je travaille en hôpital xD). Oh, je pense que Hibari se souviendra. Tout comme Mukuro se souvenait. Ils sont juste assez civiles entre eux pour ne pas en parler directement.

Merci Delphine : oui, c'était l'enchaînement « c'est meuuugnonnnn ! ». Je vais pouvoir retourner tuer des gens maintenant. Tuuuu-errrrrr ! Ou pas. Je viens de voir que ce sont les deux OS suivant que je n'ai pas écris. Oops. Concernant QEHE (j'en profite), je ne suis effectivement pas humaine. Les gens m'appellent Dieu. Donc je peux tout me permettre ! Y compris promettre de revenir avec la suite dès que possible, « dès que possible » étant une date très variable dans le temps ^^'. Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments, je vais finir MIFP puis replonger insulter des gens en faisant penser Hibari.


	10. Businessman

Rating : PG-13

Genre : entreprenant

Avertissement : texte yaoi, traitant de relations d'ordre sexuel entre deux hommes.

Discalmer : Nonnn, rien de riennnn, nonnnn, je ne possède rien. Par ailleurs, la bouche de Tom Hardy n'est (malheureusement) pas non plus en ma propriété.

Businessman

« Hibari ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Hibari sourcilla avant de se lever, saisissant son pad au passage. Il se doutait de la raison pour laquelle Tsunayoshi Sawada le convoquait et il n'en aurait sûrement pas besoin. Mais il préférait venir armé. Il n'était pas le chef de la sécurité pour rien. Et si sa mission globale était d'assurer l'empire Vongola, et donc éventuellement la survie du directeur, il préférait le traumatiser et massacrer toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient sans autorisation des locaux de l'agence de mannequinat.

Le brun entra dans le bureau sans fermer la porte derrière lui ou prendre la peine de s'assoir. Il ne laissa pas à son cadet le loisir de prendre la parole, enchaînant immédiatement. « À vingt-et-une heures trente, Lou est revenu au studio suivi par l'un des journalistes de manmag. À vingt-et-une heures quarante cinq un hacker a tenté de pénétrer le réseau privé de l'entreprise. À vingt-et-une heures cinquante-trois, la caméra de la zone huit a démontré une défaillance qui a été corrigée le plus tôt poss- »

« Hibari, fermez la porte. »

Les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard, refusant de céder le premier. Finalement, Hibari coupa le silence, sa voix plus affutée qu'une lame. « Monsieur, il est impoli d'interrompre quelqu'un. »

Il ferma la porte, la claquant bruyamment et savourant le léger sursaut du Dixième héritier du plus grand empire de mannequinat jamais créé. Son sourire bien caché, il poursuivit d'une voix égale, « -le plus tôt possible. À vingt-deux heures- »

« Hibari ! Je suis là pour parler d'autre chose. »

Le sus-nommé fronça les sourcils. Discuter ? Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

« Monsieur, encore une fois, vous ne devriez pas couper la parole de vos interlocuteurs. », le chef de la sécurité marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter, « Et je préfèrerai ne pas parler d'autre chose que de travail avec vous. »

Hibari effectua le rapide salut qu'il adressait habituellement au Dixième à savoir une très légère inclinaison du buste sans la politesse normalement exigée quand on s'adressait à un supérieur hiérarchique avant de gagner la porte, déjà prêt à partir.

« Cela concerne le travail Hibari ! »

Haussant un sourcil circonspect, l'aîné attendit que le jeune directeur poursuive.

Tsuna sortit une pile de papiers de son tiroirs. Le tas, haut de bien cinq centimètres, était composé d'enveloppes.

« Il s'agit des plaintes de harcèlement sexuel que vous avez rempli depuis le début du mois. »

Le principal concerné hocha la tête, confirmant silencieusement.

« Depuis le début du mois. »

Approuvant encore, Hibari ne semblait pas dérangé par cette idée.

« Nous sommes le huit ! »

« Il faut croire que beaucoup de déchets traversent cette entreprise. »

« Hibari, toutes ces plaintes concernent Mukuro Rokudo. »

Le chef de la sécurité ne prit pas la peine de confirmer. « Vous trouverez les papiers concernant son renvoi en troisième position dans votre dossier urgent. Vous n'avez plus qu'à signer. »

« Tu veux le renvoyer et me faire perdre l'un des plus grands créateurs de cette époque parce qu'il t'a- », Tsuna réouvrit l'une des lettres, « demandé une agrafeuse ? »

« Il l'a fait d'une façon extrêmement indécente et provocante. »

« Je ne vais pas le renvoyer. », dit Tsuna en levant les bras en l'air, complètement désarmé. Il s'en lavait les mains mais Mukuro ne partirait pas. Même si, parfois, le terme de harcèlement n'était pas exagéré. Il frissonna en repensant aux mains du créateur surnommé l'Illusionniste qui faisaient beaucoup plus que s'attarder en habillant Hibari. Par le plus grand des hasards, le modèle n'avait pas pu se présenter à temps le jour du défilé et Hibari possédait ses mensurations exactes. Le soir-même, la tenue n'avait pas été présentée et n'avait jamais été retrouvée.

Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Hibari était énervé. Mais rationaliser sa colère ne le rendait pas moins inquiétant.

« Dans ce cas, la pochette numéro deux dans le dossier urgent vous intéressera. Elle comporte les modalités de rénovation de Kokuyo, les tarifs des réparations afin de ne plus avoir à les recevoir tous les jours, ainsi qu'une interdiction de m'approcher à moins de dix-huit mètres qu'en tant que directeur de l'entreprise vous devez signer et attester avoir lu. »

Tsuna se massa les tempes, imaginant déjà l'Illusionniste envoyé en prison une heure après qu'il ait approuvé ces papiers.

« Ou sinon, vous pourriez régler ça entre vous. Vous assoir et en parler. Ensemble. »

Le reniflement dédaigneux de Hibari le toucha en plein cœur. Il se sentait toujours aussi petit, misérable et médiocre face au chef de la sécurité. Alors même qu'il était celui qui signait sa paye.

« Tu pourrais peut-être essayer. S'il refuse d'entendre ta réponse, je signerai l'interdiction. »

Le manque de réponse du chef de la sécurité le prit par surprise. Depuis le temps que l'affaire Mukuro-Hibari traînait, ils s'étaient tous attendus à les voir mariés dans l'année. Ou au moins raisonnablement installés et non pas toujours dans la partie séduction. Mais entre Hibari qui ne disait pas ouvertement non – ou pas assez pour que Mukuro sache qu'il était sérieux – et l'Illusionniste qui avançait ses pions pour mieux se reculer juste après, ça ne menait à rien. Et pour la première fois, il entrevoyait l'une des raisons pour laquelle aucun pari sur leur mise en couple n'avait remporté la victoire.

« Hibari … tu sais qu'il est sérieux ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Brusquement, toute l'attention du chef de la sécurité se dirigea sur lui. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il l'écoutait. La première fois qu'il s'intéressait un minimum à ce qu'il lui racontait. Mais Tsuna ne pouvait pas savourer la victoire, figé sous le regard argenté de son aîné. Hibari cligna des yeux et disparu. C'est en tournant la tête vers la porte à nouveau ouverte de son bureau que Tsuna réalisé qu'il était en apnée depuis plusieurs minutes. Il déglutit difficilement avant d'essuyer la sueur froide qui recouvrait son front.

Quelques étages plus bas, Hibari entrait dans la salle de « création ». La salle où Mukuro et ses laquais avaient placardé la bouche de Tom Hardy sur un poster qui recouvrait tout le mur, attendant que l'inspiration vienne. Hibari claqua des doigts et désigna la porte, les subalternes de l'Illusionniste la prenant en protestant vaguement, leurs remarques étouffées par les tissus sous lesquels ils croulaient qu'ils emportaient avec eux.

Hibari se rapprocha du bureau où se trouvait l'Illusionniste. Il posa ses lunettes refermées dessus, faisant signe à Mukuro de retirer ses pieds de la table. Il s'assit sur le meuble, l'une de ses chaussures parfaitement cirée se posant entre les cuisses du créateur. Il rapprocha la chaise à roulette, son regard cherchant à déchiffrer les expressions de Mukuro. À part un air ahuri parfaitement ridicule, il ne comprenait pas grand chose.

Le chef de la sécurité fit retomber sa veste derrière lui. Il tira sur sa chemise, la sortant de son pantalon pour la retirer aussitôt.

« Tu ne parles pas. »

Sa ceinture maintenant défaite, il s'attaqua à son pantalon.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes. »

Il saisit la main de Mukuro, l'introduisant entre les pans ouverts de son pantalon.

« Et je t'interdis de te lever tant que tu n'auras pas retiré tes talons. C'est ridicule et je les déteste. »

Semblant reprendre ses esprits, Mukuro découvrit ses dents sur un sourire carnassier.

« À vos ordres. »

* * *

><p>Tsuna s'étrangla avec son café comme son mur s'ouvrait en deux pour dévoiler un écran gigantesque. Il avait oublié ce système que Irie Shoichi et Hibari avaient convenu d'installer ici afin de sauvegarder les vidéos perdues. De cette façon, dès qu'une caméra était débranchée, des caméras espions prenaient le relais et enregistraient directement la zone dans son bureau. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à cette situation en sept ans de pratique.<p>

Il chaussa ses lunettes avant de les retirer tout aussi sec et rougir de la tête au pied.

« Ordinateur ! Annuler enregistrement ! »

« Vous avez demander l'opération « annuler enregistrement ». Voulez-vous « interrompre enregistrement » ou « effacer enregistrement » ? »

« Efface, interromps, je veux que ça disparaisse ! »

« … Tsunayoshi Sawada. Vous n'avez pas accès à l'opération « interrompre l'enregistrement » ou « effacer enregistrement ». Veuillez contacter un supérieur. »

« Mais je suis le directeur ! Je suis … c'est moi qui … c'est … »

Note de fin de l'auteur : … j'ai découché ? Bon, mais MIB3 était bien marrant (pour moi). Je me suis bien amusée, j'ai bien shipé tous les personnages et crié Bromance avec ma partenaire de crime. Et après j'ai acheté Space Channel 5 part 2. Et je l'ai terminé. Puis je repars ce soir. Et là je vais repasser. Hm … joyeux anniversaire Mukuro, en espérant que les derniers textes arrivent rapidement !

PS : Hibari … lunettes …

PPS : la bouche de Tom Hardy …

PPPS : pour ceux qui se demandent, l'ordinateur s'appelle Jarvis. Parce que je ship Jarvis tout seul. Jarvis is for love ! Jarvis is magic ! Jarvis is a unicorn riding a double rainbow !

Merci à Metempsychosis-chan : je suis une psychopathe sur les heures. Et je troll abondamment en fêtant depuis plusieurs années mes 21 ans ou 18 selon mon humeur. Heureuse de ne pas être la seule avec des attitudes spéciales ;) . De mon point de vue, Kyoya n'est pas tant cruel que... hm... doutant lui aussi. Il l'a dit, les deux ans c'est important. Donc si Mukuro le quitte et qu'il préfère avoir passé deux ans avec lui au lieu de deux ans moins un jour, c'est parce que Mukuro et lui c'est important. Enfin, c'était difficile à formuler dans le texte comme (je suis en retard) c'est du côté de Mukuro. Mais ça n'est pas du sadisme. Pas cette fois en tout cas. Et merci pour Fiévreux ^^ ! Je me suis bien amusée à fluffer un peu.

Merci à delphine : Mais il ne faut pas pleurer! Tout va bien, ils s'aiment, ils sont ensemble et tout et tout. Ils sont juste... extrêmement maladroits ? Et assez effrayés. Après ils vivent heureux et compagnie hein!

Merci à Hadurra (qui aura son drabble) : Mais ne pleure pas toi non plus! Tout va bien comme je le disais plus haut. Ils sont juste... eux ? Merci pour les compliments en tout cas. Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas utilisé cette écriture plus... attristante on va dire. Je voudrai ne pas perdre la main.


	11. Harmonieux

Rating : PG-13

Genre : à suivre (partie d'une histoire d'adolescents musiciens qui sera sûrement écrite « un chapitre un jour » quand... j'aurai la foi?)

Avertissement : texte yaoi, traitant de relations d'ordre sexuel entre deux hommes.

Discalmer : Nonnn, rien de riennnn, nonnnn, je ne possède rien.

Harmonieux

Hibari regardait Mukuro. Il ne regardait que lui, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Pas un regard pour la porte qui claquait sur sa gauche, bousculée par les bourrasques de vent. Pas un regard pour la vue qui s'offrait à eux, vingt-mètres plus bas.

Mukuro souriait, Hibari aussi.

Le japonais enjamba la balustrade, retenu seulement par ses bras pendant un instant, avant que ses deux pieds ne touchent le rebord. Il se retourna, faisant face au vide et à la cour que traversaient les étudiants de Namimori.

« Trois. »

Hibari inspira profondément, grisé par la hauteur, par le danger, par le défis. Il lâcha la rambarde. Les trois claquements de mains semblèrent durer une éternité. Enfin, ses doigts se raccrochèrent aux barreaux dans son dos. Ses jambes étaient pliées et il resta quelques secondes ainsi, les pieds dépassant dans le vide et les mains crispées sur le fer. Expirant, il se tracta pour se relever, ivre de sensation. Mukuro éclata de rire et il riait toujours quand Hibari revint de l'autre côté. Il avait envie de le frapper, de le serrer contre lui. Au contraire, il le laissa s'éloigner et activer le métronome.

« 184. Parfait. »

Ils se bousculèrent l'un l'autre vers la porte, se séparant dès qu'ils atteignirent le bas des escaliers. Les cours reprenaient.

Ils ne se revirent pas avant d'atteindre le conservatoire. Hibari avait attendu Mukuro à l'entrée et ils pénétrèrent ensemble l'ancienne demeure. Ils gagnèrent le premier étage pour s'acheter une tasse de thé chacun puis descendirent le vieil escalier en bois, celui que personne n'utilisait. Il n'y avait qu'une salle, à un étage intermédiaire. Ils s'assirent à l'entrée de la salle de violoncelle, les jambes passées entre les barreaux pendant dans le vide.

Mukuro sortit son violon, le tendant à Hibari. Le japonais s'en empara et se mit à l'accorder, le plus silencieusement possible. Dans la salle derrière eux, un jeune étudiant filait la suite pour violoncelle en sol majeur de Bach. Hibari sourit en l'entendant accélérer, incapable encore de tenir le tempo. Il repassa le violon à son cadet, saisissant l'archet pour passer la colophane sur les crins. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il prit le gobelet à ses côtés, laissant Mukuro ranger son instrument. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes assis côte à côte, Hibari faisant ses devoirs de solfège pendant que Mukuro recopiait à moitié sur lui. Finalement, l'italien se leva, saisissant l'étui à ses côtés. Il partit pour sa classe, laissant sa main glisser dans le dos de Hibari avant de disparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'asiatique se leva à son tour pour rejoindre son propre professeur.

Il accorda rapidement son instrument en marchant, retrouvant les prises familières, celles qu'il nourrissait depuis l'enfance. Son institutrice l'attendait à l'entrée de la salle où il avait passé tant d'années. Il voulait dire dix-sept ans mais il n'avait pas commencé le violon avant ses quatre ans. Il franchit la porte ouverte, rangeant toutes ses pensées.

Pendant quarante-cinq minutes, il oublia tout. Le « violon 2 » noté sur sa partition. Mukuro qui jouait le violon 1 un peu plus loin au même moment. Il lisait les notes, écoutait comment elles sonnaient, écoutaient les blancs qu'elles laissaient pour l'orchestre qui l'entourerait. Il se représentait l'harmonie qu'ils construiraient, jouant tous avec la même expérience, la même facilité déconcertante des notes vues et revues, jamais apprises mais connues.

Il relâcha sa respiration, relâcha ses jambes qui s'étaient tendues, ses genoux bloqués, et se plongea dans son solo, sa partie. Là où il brillait. Là où il répondait au chant de Mukuro. Sur d'autres sons, d'autres variations, il prendrait l'air et se l'approprierait à son tour. Et plus il soufflait, et plus il jouait, et moins il ressentait de la jalousie à l'encontre de son cadet.

Enfin, son violon se tut.

Il écouta patiemment les corrections, les commentaires, les remarques. Il ajouta quelques notes à sa partie, quelques vibratos qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement utiliser mais qui seraient ici indispensables, quelques variations à essayer. Et soudainement, il avait plus d'annotation sur cette partition que sur celle du premier violon qu'il avait étudié à en faire défiler les notes derrière ses yeux fermés la nuit, à en recouvrir des feuilles et des feuilles.

Il déglutit en quittant son cours, pas étonné de trouver Mukuro derrière la porte. Le soliste l'accompagna à son cours de piano sans un mot. Et pour la première fois depuis leur dispute, Hibari se retourna et lui sourit avant d'entrer. Il pouvait haïr Mukuro autant qu'il le voulait. Il n'en était pas moins impossible de rester indifférent face à toutes les émotions qu'il exprimait.

Le professeur l'accueillit avec un sourire conciliant. Il devait savoir à force, que Hibari n'aurait jamais avec le piano l'acharnement qu'il manifestait dans sa pratique du violon. Mais ils étaient parvenus à un accord et l'enseignant le laissait diriger chacune de leurs sessions. Il avait treize ans quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Il était arrivé avec la partition du Clair de Lune de Beethoven et avait refusé toute autre proposition. Au bout d'un mois, ils ne travaillaient plus que sur les nuances. Le piano avait toujours été ce loisir auquel Hibari s'adonnait, parfois avec passion, parfois sans volonté. Et si son regard sur cet instrument s'ouvrait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Mukuro l'année précédente, ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester en toile de fond comparé à son jeu du violon.

Hibari s'assit sur le tabouret et sortit une nouvelle partition dont il avait fait l'acquisition la semaine précédente. Il nota la surprise de son professeur qui ne se permit cependant aucun commentaire face à la partition de jazz. L'enseignant s'assit à ses côtés et Hibari se mit à jouer. Il fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils, en voyant le crayon de son professeur qui recouvrait de plus en plus les mesures qu'il venait de jouer. Il finit par s'interrompre et recommença le morceau. Une autre fois. Et encore une. À chaque erreur, il repartait inlassablement, progressant petit à petit le long des lignes. Une main sur sa hanche et il lâcha le clavier pour laisser le professeur jouer. Il fronça les sourcils en ne retrouvant pas la correspondance entre la partition et ce qu'il entendait, ou loin, trop loin. Les notes qui sautaient, les décalages de rythmes, les phrases qui reprenaient et qui n'étaient pas écrite, jusqu'à atteindre la barre de fin.

Il laissa le silence s'installer quelques secondes avant de reprendre le morceau, jouant comme il avait entendu son enseignant jouer. Les accélérations, les accords étouffés, les notes ajoutées. Plus il jouait et moins il voyait ce que Mukuro trouvait à cette musique. Toujours les mêmes langueurs, la même mélancolie. Toujours tous ces sentiments. Il comprenait encore moins ce qu'il trouvait aux morceaux actuels, où le piano n'était qu'une simple base sans richesse musicale, sans profondeur. Il préférait encore l'époque romantique et les mesures grandiloquentes à ce vide. Il s'attacha malgré tout à terminer le morceau, à atteindre les dernières notes, quitte à rater, à se tromper, à laisser de côté et continuer jusqu'au bout. Il le reprenait une seconde fois quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ses mains s'immobilisèrent immédiatement au dessus du clavier. Il se ressaisit, saluant son professeur avant de suivre Mukuro à l'extérieur.

« Alors alors alors ? »

Hibari ferma et rouvrit les mains plusieurs fois, appréciant la tension de ses doigts. « Fatiguant. Pas très intéressant. »

« Ah, c'est parce que tu ne parles pas de sexe. Le jazz c'est quelque chose de … de smooth. »

« Arrête de faire le prétentieux. Utilise un mot japonais si tu veux m'expliquer quelque chose. »

L'épaule de Mukuro frottait contre la sienne comme le violoniste se rapprochait de lui en marchant. « C'est … une histoire le jazz. Pas une histoire d'époque. Plutôt de … d'un peuple oui. De personnes qui se regroupent autour de la musique. Qui sont exclues et ne sont pas considérées comme des personnes mais ont la musique comme moyen d'expression. Comme moyen d'attaquer, de séduire, de se moquer, de draguer aussi. Et puis, c'est aussi s'appuyer sur tout ce qui a été fait avant dans un pays où tout le monde se retrouve. C'est- »

Hibari l'écoutait distraitement en dépassant le pianiste de l'orchestre qui fumait en compagnie du tromboniste. Ils gagnèrent l'arrêt de bus sans qu'il n'ait trop à parler, le musicien faisant la conversation seul. Ils attendirent quelques minutes à peine avant de le voir arriver. Ils gagnèrent le fond, s'asseyant côte à côté malgré les places libres, posant les instruments et leurs sacs de part et d'autres d'eux. Hibari sortit son i-pod, partageant un écouteur avec son voisin. Carmina Burana résonna à leurs oreilles. Il se souvenait encore de ce dix-sept mai où Mukuro lui avait appris la mort de Donna Summer. Il savait à peine de qui il s'agissait. Le lendemain même, Dietrich Fisher-Dieska mourrait. Il avait été surprit de se sentir proche de Mukuro. Dans un sens déformé et lointain.

Sans se tourner, il demanda, « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? » Il ne regarderait pas le sourire qu'il devinait sur le visage de son cadet.

Mukuro s'appuya contre lui, avant de lui faire plusieurs propositions. Le temps qu'ils arrivent à la porte d'entrée, ils s'étaient décidés pour un chinois. Hibari s'écarta pour laisser Mukuro leur ouvrir la porte et entra immédiatement sans l'attendre. Il passait assez de temps ici pour ne pas tourner autour du pot. S'il se souvenait bien, le père de l'italien était parti en Europe avec sa nouvelle maîtresse pour encore un ou deux mois. Il déposa son sac et son instrument à l'entrée, gardant ses chaussures comme c'était la coutume ici. Il attrapa le téléphone et partit chercher le numéro de téléphone placardé sur le frigidaire pendant que Mukuro montait ses affaires.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, la télévision allumée et la télécommande entre eux. Ils zappaient, incapable de se mettre d'accord sur un programme.

Mukuro repartit dans la cuisine pour chercher l'argent de poche que son père laissait à son intention lors de ses départs.

« Tu as Jurasic Park ? », demanda Hibari à son intention, la tête renversée sur le canapé.

Mukuro lui indiqua où chercher. Il en profita pour sortir deux canettes de coca light, en rajoutant immédiatement d'autres. À force de fréquenter l'asiatique, il avait à son tour développé une addiction. Il prit une gorgée en le rejoignant, un bol de chips à la main.

« Tu n'as jamais vu Jurassic. »

« Non. », répondit Hibari, indifférent. Il lança le dvd avant de venir se rassoir sur le canapé.

« Bientôt tu me diras que tu n'as pas vu Godzilla. »

« Pas vu. »

Ils se disputaient encore quand le générique se termina. Le bol de chips avait sévèrement diminué quand un coup de sonnette les interrompit. Hibari le bouscula sans dire un mot, son regard fixé sur la télévision comme s'il enregistrait chaque mot échangé. Mukuro se leva pour aller chercher leurs plats et quand il revint, les touristes étaient coincés dans les voitures.

Ils regardèrent le reste du film en silence, seulement interrompus par les batailles de baguettes pour manger dans la barquette de l'autre. Et le film s'acheva.

Hibari s'étira en bâillant. Mukuro lui proposa de dormir ici, comme à chaque fois. Et Hibari rejeta sa proposition. Comme à chaque fois.

Ils se levèrent, laissant tout sur la table comme Mukuro le raccompagnait à la porte. Hibari referma son manteau, se préparant à courir pour descendre les rues qui séparaient leurs maisons. Il se retourna quand Mukuro l'arrêta. L'adolescent le regardait, sa bouche ouverte comme pour parler ne laissant aucun son s'échapper. Mais Hibari n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de répondre à sa déclaration. Et Hibari se gardait bien de le faire. Et ce soir, il ne demanderait rien. Et Hibari n'aurait pas à répondre. Ça n'était pas le bon moment. Il le sentait aussi sûrement qu'il devinait les soupirs des instruments à vent.

« À demain. »

« Ouais. »

Et la porte se referma.

Mukuro le laissa partir, sans lui dire que c'était son anniversaire.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Hm. Il faudra que je retravaille ça. J'ai un problème avec la hauteur je crois vu le nombre d'histoire où mes personnages sont confrontés au vide. Dans ma famille de musiciens, j'étais la seule à connaître Donna Summer (« Mais si famille ! Full Monty ! I feel love ! … les chansons que j'écoutais il y a deux ans »). En revanche, nous avons fait un deuil généralisé suite à la mort de Dietrich Fisher-Dieska, très grand chanteur ayant participé à une interprétation magistrale de Carmina Burana (« Fille, assis-toi. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. … Dietrich est mort. »). Décalage dans le temps oui.


	12. Stay focus

Rating : NC-17, M+, contenu sexuel. *redécouvre le texte* LARGEMENT sexuel.

Genre : fantasmatique

Avertissement : texte yaoi, traitant de relations d'ordre sexuel entre deux hommes.

Discalmer : Nonnn, rien de riennnn, nonnnn, je ne possède rien. Par ailleurs, la bouche de Tom Hardy n'est (malheureusement) pas non plus en ma propriété.

Stay Focus

Mukuro entra dans le bar, sondant les lieux avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Il s'assit, commandant un Jack Daniel's. Il sourit en portant le verre à ses lèvres, appréciant l'attention qu'on lui portait. Il retira sa veste, la posant à côté de lui, son costume trois-pièces accompagnant chacun de ses gestes. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra sa cible. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs très courts qui encadraient un visage presque enfantin. Le veston noir ne cachait rien des lignes de son corps, bien au contraire, pensa-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. Il le mettait en valeur, tout comme le pantalon serré et la chemise violette qui faisait ressortir sa peau dénuée de toute marque. Mukuro l'avait repéré dès son entrée dans le bar. Le seul à ne pas se retourner, à l'évaluer discrètement avant de prestement détourner son regard. Mais Mukuro voulait cette attention. Il le provoquerait s'il le fallait pour l'avoir.

« Votre verre est vide. Vous me laisserez sûrement le remplir. »

Il fit un signe de main au barman qui s'accomplit, saisissant une bouteille de coca et-

« Kyoya, sérieusement ? », dit-il en empêchant son interlocuteur de porter son verre de coca – juste de coca – à ses lèvres. « Tu vas dans un bar, seul, après une journée épuisante de travail et tu bois un coca ? »

Tout à coup, ils étaient devenus le point de mire de l'ensemble du bar.

« Tu n'as pas précisé que je devais aimer l'alcool dans ton fantasme. », répliqua le gardien du Nuage, boudeur.

« Ça n'est pas une question d'aimer ou ne pas aimer l'alcool ! C'est du bon sens ! Comment je suis supposé t'amener dans les toilettes si tu n'as pas au moins un verre dans le sang ? »

Son éclat de voix couvrait à peine le brouhaha derrière eux. Déjà, le barman disparaissait derrière son comptoir.

« Demandes à quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux des compliments. » La voix froide de Hibari perçait à peine le raclement des chaises et le bruit des sécurités qui sautaient.

« Kyoya, comment je suis sensé te draguer dans un bar si on ne se connaît pas et que tu ne bois que du coca ? »

« Tu avais ton plan. Le billards, les allusions indirectes, ta proposition franche et le fait que les cabinets soient propres. »

« Mais tu ne me connais pas ! Pourquoi tu- »

« Excusez-moi ! », cria un des hommes se tenant juste derrière eux.

« Quoi ? », répondirent tout aussi agressivement les gardiens.

« Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya, vous êtes dans un bar appartenant à la famille Miglino. Nommez une seule raison pour laquelle on ne devrait pas vous descendre sur plac- »

L'homme termina sa phrase deux dents en moins, assommé contre le comptoir en bois. Mukuro le désarma, flanquant un coup de cosse dans l'abdomen de l'homme le plus proche de lui qui s'apprêtait à attaquer.

« Un, vous êtes en infériorité numérique. »

Il sourit, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure atteignant son bouclier humain. Kyoya renversait une table, désarmant les cinq idiots qui jouaient auparavant aux cartes.

« Deux, ça n'est pas très commercial. Nous avons une très bonne valeur en tant qu'otage. La police elle-même serait prête à vous récompenser. »

Il claqua une nouvelle fois la tête de l'assassin contre le rebord, grimaçant en sentant dans son dos les yeux perçant de Kyoya qui le fusillaient.

« Moi en tout cas. Et dans plusieurs pays. Kyoya n'a rien à se reprocher avec la justice bien évidemment. Pas que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher d'ailleurs. »

Il esquiva un coup de couteau, renvoyant une bouteille fracassée sur le malheureux lanceur. Déjà, Kyoya désarmait les videurs en assommant son quinzième homme.

« Trois, ça n'est pas une histoire de mafieux. Je viens juste réaliser un fantasme avec mon petit-ami qui n'y met pas du sien. »

Le nez craqua sinistrement comme Mukuro s'abaissait, Kyoya terminant de vider le chargeur dans sa direction, manquant donc une victime sur dix-huit.

« Quatre, c'est mon anniversaire. Et ça me met rarement de bonne humeur. »

« Drama-queen », dit Kyoya en se rapprochant, changeant le chargeur de son arme avant de replacer la sécurité et de le ranger dans son pantalon. « Lâche-le. », dit-il en se rasseyant à ses côtés.

Le barman sortit de sa planque, leurs versant à tous trois un shot de vodka après avoir entendu le bruit que fit l'homme maintenant inconscient et défiguré en tombant par terre. Kyoya fronça les sourcils, ne touchant pas à son verre.

« Aucun effort. », souffla Mukuro avant de vider le sien, vaguement déçu.

« Barman, vous coucheriez avec lui ? », demanda Hibari en désignant le gardien de la Brume du pouce.

« Je suis hété- »

« Répondez. »

« Si j'étais- et- si- j'imagine que- oui ? »

Mukuro se tourna vers son amant qui hocha la tête, semblant satisfait.

« Tu n'es même pas jaloux ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Ou énervé ! » Il se cogna la tête contre le comptoir, son visage enfoui entre ses bras. « C'est le pire jour de ma vie et je devrai être heureux parce qu'un quarantenaire célibataire dit que peut-être, éventuellement, si l'alignement des étoiles le permet il coucherait avec moi ? ». Il se redressa rajoutant prestement, « Pas d'offense j'espère. », au barman.

« Aucune. Mais j'ai été mar- »

« Et tout ça parce que mon petit-ami refuse de réaliser un de mes fantasmes, se décourageant à la dernière minute. »

« Barman, vous devriez être ivre pour coucher avec lui ? »

L'homme se secoua, toujours déstabilisé par l'impolitesse manifestée par celui dont c'était, semblait-il, l'anniversaire. « Non ! Enfin, dans un monde hypothétique où- »

« Tu veux dire que- », le coupa une nouvelle fois Mukuro, sa voix soudainement très jeune, presque timide.

« Tu m'as déjà vu boire avant de coucher avec toi ? »

« Non mais- »

« Alors défis-moi à ton stupide billard. Je suis toujours un inconnu, tu m'abordes dans un bar, ça ne change rien que je prenne ou non ton stupide verre. »

Mukuro sentit une grande tendresse l'envahir à l'égard du gardien. Il vida le shot de son amant avant de sourire plus largement. « C'est quoi votre nom ? Je m'appelle Rokudo Mukuro. »

« Hibari Kyoya. »

« J'imagine que si vous ne buvez pas, c'est que vous êtes de ces joueurs qui ont besoin de tous leurs moyens pour disputer une partie. »

« C'est un défis ? »

« Billard ou fléchettes ? »

Kyoya sourit avant de lui répondre, comme une déclaration, « Billard. »

Mukuro se leva et l'enlaça, soupirant dans son cou. « Kyoya ? J'ai plus envie de jouer. On rentre à la maison ? »

Le sourire du gardien du Nuage s'agrandit avant qu'il ne dise oui, sa main caressant le dos de son amant.

Ils quittèrent le bar, toujours enlacés. Leur taxi était parti depuis bien longtemps quand le barman réalisa qu'ils le laissaient avec vingt-neuf potentiels cadavres. Il se servit un nouveau shot puis entendit frapper à la porte du bar.

« On est fermé ! », cria-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme immense, clairement asiatique, en costume et coiffé d'une banane. Les hommes à sa suite portaient le même attirail. Tremblant, Fred – car c'était son nom – attendit que quelque chose se passe. Le leader passa lentement sa main dans son dos et ressortit un balais.

« On est là pour le ménage. », dit Kusakabe.

* * *

><p>Kyoya ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il était agacé par le gardien de la Brume. Cette partie de lui était âgée de quinze ans et allait régner à gagner sur le monde quand un gamin l'avait – pas battu – diminué. Temporairement. Mais il était déjà tard et ils se trouvaient à l'entrée de la maison qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble dix ans plus tôt et Mukuro l'avait appelé son petit-ami et refusait de le lâcher ou laisser plus de cinq centimètres entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bar. À trente-trois ans, il était plus attendri qu'énervé.<p>

Il lui embrassa le front, souriant en se disant que malgré leur – trop grande – différence de taille, l'illusionniste ne le dominait jamais vraiment, et ne cherchait pas à le faire, au contraire.

« On rentre ? », prévint-il plus qu'il ne demanda en voyant ce qui devait être la sixième voiture passer devant eux. Pour une rue peu fréquentée comme la leur, c'était trop. Il sentit Mukuro approuver et le fit entrer. Il rit en percevant le changement d'intention chez l'illusionniste dont les mains n'étaient plus posées sur ses épaules mais sur ses hanches. Il gémit en sentant la pression de ses doigts, accompagnant les inspirations – et il était supposé être le plus animal des deux – brèves de son amant comme des baisers insistant recouvraient sa nuque.

« Impossible. », dit-il avant de se remettre à rire. Mukuro l'emmenait résolument vers leur chambre et semblait souhaiter les avoir tous les deux déshabillés avant de gagner la pièce. À une chaussette et un boxer prêt, c'était mission accomplie.

Kyoya s'assit sur le lit, aidant son amant à retirer son boxer. « Tu ne regrettes pas ? », demanda-t-il, faisant référence au scénario qu'il avait voulu leur faire jouer.

« Non. Oui. Un peu. », admit-il entre plusieurs baisers. Il soupira, se résignant à expliquer. « J'aurai voulu savoir si un verre suffisait toujours à te rendre ivre. Comment tu m'aurais embrassé. Qui aurait fini par proposer qu'on aille à l'écart, où, comment. » Mukuro rit avant de lui retirer la chaussette restée, embrassant son mollet ce faisant. « Est-ce que tu aurais pris les devants ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais frappé pour exhibitionnisme ? Ou est-ce que tu m'aurais laissé te corriger au billard ? Me glisser derrière toi, t'apprendre comment tenir la canne, mes mains sur les tiennes. Est-ce que tu aurais rougi ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais laissé faire ? Encouragé ? » Ses lèvres étaient remontées jusqu'au torse du japonais. Son front plaqué contre sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Kyoya resserra ses bras autour de lui. « Je t'aurai laissé gagner. »

« Je m'en serai aperçu. », intervint Kyoya en riant. Il caressa la joue de Mukuro, lequel se releva pour dévorer son cou de morsures plus que de baisers.

« Ah oui ? »

« Hm hm. », Kyoya gémit, les yeux fermés. Mukuro était une telle distraction. Ses lèvres, ses dents, ses doigts caressant un instant puis demandeurs, tellement demandeurs. « Ça m'aurait – ah, » Le poids sur son corps lui coupa le souffle comme il se laissait piéger sous l'illusionniste. Il aimait le sentir. « – énervé. », termina-t-il avant d'inverser leurs positions.

Les expressions de Mukuro étaient trop ouvertes. Il semblait si fragile parfois. « Tu serais parti ? »

« Immédiatement. », répondit-t-il en installant ses jambes de part et d'autre de celles de Mukuro. Leurs bassins étaient complètement alignés et sa tête reposait dans le creux de son cou. Les mains de l'illusionniste continuaient de l'exciter, griffant sa nuque, ses flancs. « Je serai retourné m'assoir au bar. »

« Je t'aurai laissé faire. Et j'aurai vu en attendant. »

« Menteur. », souffla l'asiatique avant de mordre le menton de Mukuro.

L'assassin étouffa un rire avant de rectifier. « J'aurai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Plusieurs personnes sûrement. Mais je serai revenu vers toi. »

Et Kyoya y croyait. Autant que Mukuro semblait y croire. Il caressa la joue de son cadet, envahit par une affection indicible. Mukuro revenait toujours vers lui. Assez pour que, dans un scénario où ils ne se connaîtraient pas, ils puissent y croire.

« Tu serais revenu oui. » Kyoya hocha la tête, avant de partir embrasser l'une des épaules du gardien. Là où une balle l'avait traversé. Il restait toujours une cicatrice, marque blanche sur sa peau. Tout comme le coup de couteau sur son pectoral droit avait laissé une trace. Mukuro gémit. Il avait toujours été sensible aux contacts sur son torse, plus particulièrement au niveau des mamelons. Et Kyoya les effleurait peut-être. Accidentellement bien sûr. Et à répétition.

« Je t'aurai abordé comme au départ. Les mêmes phrases. »

« Et j'aurai refusé le verre. »

Légère bousculade et ils étaient côte à côté, les jambes emmêlées et se rapprochant immédiatement pour retrouver un contact. Une main dans une autre, des doigts qui se serraient, des lèvres qui les embrassaient.

« J'aurai été prêt à abandonner. Tu m'aurais énervé. »

« Mais je t'aurai expliquer. Qu'on pouvait sauter le verre et passer à la suite. »

Mukuro prit une expression outragée, son regard rieur ne la rendant pas pour un sou crédible. « Kyoya ! Tu aurais proposé du sexe à un inconnu dans un bar ? »

« En partant des postulats que tu as énoncé, c'est la probabilité la plus plausible. »

Mukuro se rapprocha, lui murmurant rapidement « J'aime quand tu utilises ce genre d'expressions pour masquer ta gêne. » Il lui sourit, lumineux, avant de poursuivre un peu plus haut, « Si tu me rencontrais dans un bar, sans me connaître, sans qu'on soit lié à la mafia, que tu étais célibataire et vierge- »

« Mukuro. », soupira Kyoya en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'abdomen de son amant. « Je ne serai pas vierge à trente ans. »

« Trente-trois », le corrigea Mukuro. « Ça n'est pas parce que tu en fais vingt que tu dois oublier ton âge. Je ne t'aurai peut-être pas abordé en fait. Tu fais trop jeune pour ne pas valoir la prison. »

« Mukuro. », dit Kyoya en cherchant son regard. Quand il l'eut, il désigna ses lèvres puis l'érection de l'illusionniste. « Restes concentré. »

Mukuro grogna avant de se replacer, avançant inconsciemment – sur son honneur – son bassin dans la direction général – et non pas précisément la bouche – de Kyoya.

« D'accord, d'accord d'accord. Oh oui. D'accord. » Il ne ressentait plus depuis longtemps de la gêne face aux sons parfois peu masculins qui lui échappaient quand Kyoya était impliqué. Et qui pourrait résister en voyant son amant engloutir son sexe, prenant toujours le temps de le lécher avant, comme pour le goûter, avant de l'emprisonner dans sa bouche chaude, s'habituant à lui avant de – oh mon Dieu - « Kyo – », n'ayant plus besoin de « Hmm » de prendre « ah – » son temps avant de descendre jusqu'à la base « tu – » juste moite, avec sa langue bien placée pour caresser le haut de ses testicules, sa salive « chaud » salive qui « Oh mon Dieu encore ! » et ses va-et-vient « Oui, c'est – » rapides, humides, et ses yeux, ses yeux qui le regardaient et « Kyo – ».

Tremblement. Ses mains refermées sur les draps. Kyoya suçait son gland tout en le masturbant avec sa main, toute son attention dirigée sur lui, gémissant doucement. Mukuro accompagnait chaque inflexion de son poignet avec son corps entier. Il resserra ses poings. Kyoya ne le forcerait pas à s'immobiliser. Il ne bloquerait pas ses hanches. Il le laisserait forcer entre ses lèvres, butant à chaque fois contre sa gorge. Il l'avait déjà fait. Il avait déjà vu Kyoya complètement défait par ses soins, tremblant au moindre courant d'air, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il risquait de mourir s'il ne le touchait pas. Là, il voulait autre chose. Il ne savait plus quoi. Le son des battements de son cœur diminua malgré la bouche de Kyoya qui s'intéressait à ses testicules.

« Je te dirai de sauter le verre. Et passer à la suite. »

Mukuro caressa les lèvres de son amant, rougies et gonflées. Il avait entendu sa voix mais avait encore du mal à comprendre les mots qu'il avait dit. « Je te ferai … un commentaire vaseux. Surtout si tu le formules comme « sauter le verre ». Et je te dirai d'aller au lavabo avant qu'on parte, car je ne te lâcherai plus dès l'instant où tu en sortirais. À moins que tu ne m'arrêtes en prononçant le mot « bukkake ». »

Mukuro avait rapproché leurs visages tout en parlant et il en profita pour l'embrasser ? Il sourit contre les lèvres closes de son amant. Plus de dix ans passés ensemble et il trouvait toujours désobligeant de lui ouvrir ses lèvres après une fellation.

« J'irai dans les toilettes. En me demandant si c'est une bonne idée de ramener un crétin pareil chez moi. »

« Et avant que tu ne te décides pour l'hôtel. », dit Mukuro en posant ses mains sur les hanches du gardien, le laissant se réinstaller et acceptant volontairement le corps sur le sien.

« Hôtel ? Alors que je serai fonctionnaire ? »

« C'est mon fantasme. Pas le tien. Avant que tu n'optes pour l'hôtel, je te rejoindrai. »

« Hm ? », Kyoya répondit distraitement, attrapant le lubrifiant pour se préparer.

« Oui. », répondit l'illusionniste, arrêtant un instant de chercher à voir le jeu des doigts de son amant pour l'embrasser. « Je t'embrasserai tout de suite. »

« Ça me stopperait. »

« Hm ? Assez pour que je nous enferme dans un cabinet ? »

« Si tu es assez rapide. » L'une de ses mains toujours occupée à relâcher son orifice, Kyoya lui caressa le torse, le griffant en son centre de son cou jusqu'à son nombril. « Je n'attendrai pas. », gémit Kyoya en retirant ses doigts. « Je serai sûrement précipité. »

Son souffle se coupa comme son amant frottait son gland contre son orifice.

« J'irai trop vite. En te déshabillant. Assez pour baisser ton boxer. » Kyoya écarta ses lobes fessiers, augmentant leur contact entre eux. Sa peau était si chaude, couverte de sueur. Il se mordit les lèvres, repensant à toutes ces fois où il s'était enfoncé immédiatement en lui, d'un coup de rein qui les laissait toujours à bout de souffle. « P-pas asez pour m'occuper du reste de tes vêtements. » Il commençait à bégayer. Un hoquet lui échappa comme il sentit le sommet de son sexe entrer pour ressortir aussitôt. Il détestait quand le gardien faisait ça. Surtout quand il ne l'avait pas attaché préalablement et provoquait son self-control. Encore. Encore. Il s'étrangla sur un rire. Après toutes ces années, Kyoya tenait toujours sa promesse de le tuer. Tous les jours, il l'assassinait. « Kyo – trop envie de t-toi. », hoqueta le gardien de la Brume.

« Tu disais que tu ne me déshabillerait pas complètement. », l'aida Kyoya, se pliant assez pour venir lécher la peau brûlante de son torse.

« Je te préparerai rapidement. », il se lécha les lèvres, remarquant comme sa voix suivait le rythme donné par Kyoya. « Mes doigts seulement. Et quand tu commencerais à te détendre, je te demanderai- ah ! » Les yeux grands ouverts, Mukuro cherchait à dépasser le voile qui recouvrait ses paupières, incapable de se souvenir comment respirer, étouffant. Ils avaient bien fait de se calmer sur le plan sexuel ces derniers jours. « Bon, serré. », il se savait incohérent, mais au moins quand il parlait, l'air rentrait dans ses poumons. « Si- étroit- »

« Tu me demanderais quoi ? » Et la voix de Kyoya était rauque. Étranglée.

« Si tu es – prêt. »

Kyoya se pencha pour lui murmurer « Oui. », avant de contracter ses muscles pour venir s'empaler à nouveau sur Mukuro. « Oui, hm »

« Oh ! T-tu mentirais. », ses mains étaient crispées sur les hanches de son amant. Il pensa rêveusement à sa langue repassant sur les marques, plus tard, quand ils seraient encore engourdis, encore collant et à moitié endormis.

« Pas forcément. Toujours prêt contre toi. Ah ! »

Mukuro reproduit le mouvement de bassin, accompagnant maintenant les va-et-vient de son amant. Il décrocha complètement, absorbé dans ce besoin de jouir, de toucher le corps sur le sien, de l'embrasser, de noter toutes ses réactions pour le faire crier de plaisir et – Kyoya enfouit sa tête contre son épaule, respirant tout aussi laborieusement que lui. Juste le temps de faire durer le plaisir. Parce qu'ils en avaient la possibilité.

« Je te prendrai. Un peu trop tôt, un peu trop fort. Mais tu ne craquerais pas. » Il caressait les cheveux de son amant, embrassant son oreille avant de continuer. « Et ça deviendrait un défi. De te faire craquer. De te faire avoir le plus grand orgasme de ta vie, celui dont tu te souviendrais en te masturbant seul chez toi plus tard. Celui qui te ferait reveni- »

« Chut. »

Mukuro referma ses lèvres, rendu silencieux par le doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

Et très lentement, assassin, Kyoya se remit à bouger. Et Mukuro l'aimait tellement. Les muscles mouvant sous la peau du gardien l'hypnotisaient. Pas autant que ses coups de reins totalement abandonnés.

« Je te baiserai fort. Je ne ferai pas attention en te retournant, pour que tu me fasses face. Je cognerai ton dos contre la cloison. Ta tête rebondirait dessus. Et avant que tu réagisses, je m'emparerai de ton érection, serrant trop fort pour ne pas te faire mal. » Tout en parlant, Mukuro caressait le torse de Kyoya. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer avec ses mamelons, de les emprisonner entre ses doigts, les faisant durcir. Et le corps de Kyoya prenait alors une si jolie couleur, ses mamelons brun contrastant tout autant sur la peau recouverte d'un hâle rouge qu'ils le faisaient sur sa peau blanche. Se redressant, il aspira l'une des pointes dans sa bouche pendant que ses mains redessinaient le dos de son amant. Il le connaissait si bien. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien. Et Kyoya bougeait toujours, affreusement lent. Il s'immobilisa, frissonnant. Mukuro poursuivit ses caresses, plus tendre que cherchant à lui apporter une satisfaction.

« Et si quelqu'un entrait ? »

Mukuro gronda avant de mordre Kyoya. Son poignet, son torse, son épaule, laisser une marque sur cet homme si fier qui le laissait faire, qui l'y encourageait. Finalement, il se laissa aller, ses mouvements de reins forts contre ceux de son amant. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour s'accorder, Kyoya peinant maintenant à se remettre comme l'illusionniste frappait régulièrement contre sa prostate.

« J'irai plus fort. Juste après m'être immobilisé, j'aurai reprit. Cherchant à te faire crier. À te faire reconnaître que tu prendrais du plaisir malgré la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Que tu te faisais baiser jusqu'à l'orgasme dans les toilettes d'un bar minable avec des gens juste à côté et que tu t'en foutrais tellement je te ferai venir fort. »

Mukuro scella ses lèvres, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Kyoya ne l'avait pas entendu. Il avait cette expression sur son visage, celle qui disait combien il s'abandonnait à ses sensations. Celle qu'il avait la première fois que Mukuro lui avait dit l'aimer. Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer.

Les doigts de Kyoya ne parvenait plus à le caresser, griffant son torse jusqu'à la base de son sexe où leurs corps se joignaient. « Concentré j'ai dit. », répéta le gardien du Nuage, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'incliner pour l'embrasser. Quand il se redressa, Mukuro lui souriait en réponse. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du japonais et il dû fermer les yeux, se concentrant sur les mouvements sous ses doigts pour les accompagner. Les va-et-vient de plus en plus profonds, appuyés, insistants. Il était si proche de venir – et Kyoya était de plus en plus bruyant. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il pourrait penser que ces sons étaient faits pour lui faire perdre le contrôle tellement ils le faisaient brûler de l'intérieur, tellement ils faisaient pulser son sang, le dirigeant vers son érection enfouit au plus profond de Kyoya qui – il –

Mukuro haleta en sentant l'orgasme qui le traversait, cherchant à retarder la jouissance, encore, avant de se laisser emporter. Il ne sentait plus que son sexe qui se répandait enfin, son organe commençant déjà à perdre de sa vigueur. Ses respirations brèves finirent par devenir plus régulières. Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé, débordé par ses sensations, par leurs odeurs. Et Kyoya était toujours sur lui, ses yeux fixés sur ses lèvres alors même qu'il léchait les siennes, son sexe toujours aussi dur.

« Je te – », Mukuro toussa, sa voix rauque se brisant sur chaque syllabe. « Je te ferai jouir. Et je ne m'arrêterai pas là. »

Kyoya le regardait toujours, suivant sa bouche sans rien demander. Mukuro le guida pour l'aider à s'allonger sur le ventre, s'asseyant entre ses jambes et à part une plainte que le gardien du Nuage avait formulé quand il s'était retiré – trop vite – il ne dit rien d'autre. Mukuro l'installa, repliant ses jambes pour surélever son bassin, plaçant un coussin sous sa tête. Et le gardien le regardait toujours. S'il avait eu dix ans de moins, Mukuro serait reparti à la vue de Kyoya l'attendant à quatre pattes, les jambes largement écartées dévoilant son anus rougi d'où s'écoulait son sperme. L'illusionniste sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur la chair rebondie.

Il écarta plus largement les deux lobes, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les muscles charnus. Son visage tout proche, prêt à le goûter, à le sentir se décomposer complètement, il lui dit, « Je te ferai jouir une deuxième fois. Puis encore, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne douloureux et que tu ne te répandes plus. » Il le mordit, souriant en le sentant se cambrer contre lui. Il affermit sa prise sur son bassin, l'immobilisant complètement. « Et quand tu sortiras des toilettes, tout le monde saura que je t'aurai fait jouir. Tu auras des traces de notre rencontre. Et le regard voilé, comme maintenant. » Il lécha la ligne dessinée par sa colonne vertébrale, descendant jusqu'à atteindre le sillon qui séparait ses fesses. « Puis quand tu sortiras, tu me trouveras, t'attendant dehors. Et je te proposerai de partager un taxi, ou un restaurant. » Mukuro embrassait chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, se régalant des frissons secouant son amant. « Alors, taxi ou restaurant ? »

Kyoya s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre, « Taxi maintenant. Restaurant plus tard. » et Mukuro glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de lui.

L'illusionniste bloquait ses mouvements, prenant le temps de rendre son entrée à nouveau souple et détendue. Il pouvait le sentir qui se contractait, si fort déjà, mais il voulait plus. Il voulait l'amener plus loin encore avant de le satisfaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en pleure des larmes de reconnaissance en gémissant son prénom. Déjà, sa langue allait et venait plus facilement. Il pouvait sentir son sperme, mélangé au goût de Kyoya.

Il adorait ça.

Il adorait quand Kyoya se décomposait sous lui, quand il se mettait à parler, livrant ses désirs. Quand il le laissait le toucher au plus profond de lui. Mukuro léchait consciencieusement l'intérieur exposé du gardien, ses parois assez relâchées pour qu'il puisse introduire un doigt en plus de sa langue. Le son que Kyoya laissa échapper n'avait aucun nom qu'il connaissait. Trop rauque pour être un miaulement. Et il le répétait encore, à chaque coup de langue, à chaque fois que son index se pliait pour l'assouplir. Et il était chaud, et moite. Moite de sa salive, de son sperme, et moite la peau sous sa main, recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur.

Les mouvements de hanches de Kyoya étaient complètement raides, irréguliers. Mukuro relâcha sa prise, se contentant de le retenir pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer mais le laissant appliquer le rythme qu'il désirait, le laissant diriger. Et son prénom raisonnait dans la chambre, comme une supplique, et la voix butait sur les sons, entrecoupée de sons incohérents. Il s'ouvrait pour lui, assez pour que sa langue soit complètement à l'intérieur. Kyoya tomba, tomba sans aucune force sur l'oreiller et Mukuro le retint, bloquant ses jambes avec sa main libre et le pénétrant sans ralentir, le dévorant. Il le sentit se contracter fort, beaucoup plus fort, avant qu'il ne soit saisit par un orgasme aussi intense que brutal. Mukuro l'accompagna, ses caresses plus appuyées et lentes malgré les muscles contractés qui semblaient l'aspirer, vouloir le retenir.

Il le touchait, palpait ses muscles et retira sa langue progressivement, attentif à son amant, à ne pas aller trop vite, quand il entendit un grognement de contentement s'élever. L'un de ses doigts toujours enfoui en lui, il se coucha sur le côté, tout contre lui. Il le regardait, embrassant le cou auquel s'accrochaient des mèches noires. Il le regardait, regardait son dos qui bougeait avec sa respiration, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un profond soupir. Kyoya resta encore quelques minutes ainsi. Puis, paresseusement, il se tourna lui aussi sur le côté, collant son dos contre le torse de l'illusionniste. Le gardien prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer complètement, relaxé. Les muscles autour de son doigt se calmaient à leur tour, l'anneau relâché.

Mukuro embrassa la tempe de Kyoya, sentant le goût du sel sous ses lèvres. Le gardien décala légèrement sa tête, lui permettant de partager l'oreiller avec lui. Mukuro dégagea le bras sur lequel il était appuyé pour caresser les cheveux de son amant. Sa position préférée pour dormir après son activité préférée pour se fatiguer. Tant que ça l'impliquait lui et Kyoya de toutes façons, il n'était pas difficile.

Il se sentait partir, saisit par la torpeur quand il réalisa que Kyoya avait parlé. « Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« J'ai trouvé une vieille édition contenant l'ensemble des œuvres de Shakespeare. Mais du coup, tu n'as pas d'autre cadeau. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu devras être extrêmement gentil avec moi un peu plus longtemps. », dit Mukuro en riant et en se serrant contre son amant. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à un vieux couple avec leurs répliques presque ritualisées tant elles avaient été prononcées au fil des ans. Il n'avait plus besoin de regarder pour deviner le léger sourire qui recouvrait les lèvres de son amant quand celui-ci répliquait toujours, faussement agacé, « Comme si tu le méritais. »

« On verra, si tu ne m'épuises pas trop. »

Mukuro se tendit contre lui, un instant déstabilisé. Et il était sensé être le plus changeant des deux. « Kyoya, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« On est déjà mariés, crétin. »

« Et si on se remariait ? »

« Et si on dormait. »

Mukuro sourit affectueusement, bâillant en mimétisme à son amant. « Tout ce que tu voudras. »

* * *

><p>Ils passèrent une semaine ensemble, profitant d'un temps libre devenu trop rare. Puis, ils furent rattrapés par leurs fonctions.<p>

Kyoya partit pour un mois – une lourde histoire de trahison d'une famille alliée aux Vongola lors de la Cinquième Génération – et Mukuro dû aller rendre visite à quelques hauts dignitaires avec Yamamoto pour leurs rappeler où ils devaient fermer les yeux et pourquoi.

Il gardait un contact quotidien avec son amant, les échanges ne lui permettant pas de prendre une nuit de repos satisfaisante. La veille, il s'était endormi avec son ordinateur, la webcam toujours activée sur skype. Ainsi, quand il se rendit au bar où il devait retrouver Yamamoto pour comparer leurs rapports avant de rentrer chez eux, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Kyoya. Il aurait cru à une illusion en découvrant le gardien du Nuage assis au comptoir s'il avait pu penser clairement.

Sans réfléchir, il le rejoint et l'embrassa sans marquer de pause. Il tira Kyoya de son siège, le portant à moitié tout en savourant le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses bras noués autour de la taille de l'asiatique relâchèrent progressivement leur étreinte comme Kyoya se stabilisait. Le baiser devint plus fiévreux, son amant mordillant sa bouche et poussant sa langue à l'intérieur. Mukuro respira à plein poumon, s'enivrant de l'odeur qui lui avait tant manqué, gémissant et se sentant enfin apaisé entre ses bras.

Quand Kyoya sépara leurs lèvres, Mukuro se sentit tanguer, étourdit. Il oubliait toujours ce que la simple présence du gardien du Nuage lui faisait éprouver.

« C'est comme ça que vous embrassez les inconnus monsieur – »

« Je t'aime. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me réépouser ? »

Kyoya fronça les sourcils, un rougissement trahissant le plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Et le sourire amusé qui recouvrait ses lèvres s'élargit. « Avant d'y réfléchir, j'aimerai savoir à qui j'ai à faire. »

Mukuro cligna stupidement des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'assoir. Sa voix tremblait à moitié quand il parvint à retrouver ses mots. Il avait beau être le meilleur acteur qui soit, dans sa catégorie, Kyoya le laissait toujours sans voix. « Mukuro Rokudo. Et ma proposition tient toujours. Je n'embrasse comme ça que les étrangers qui en valent la peine. Pourrai-je avoir un nom avant de tenter de vous tutoyer ? »

« Hibari Kyoya. »

« Kyoya, si tu ne veux pas m'épouser immédiatement, on pourrait peut-être faire un billard avant ? »

Mukuro ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait l'entendre dire oui, ou refuser pour qu'ils passent directement à la suite. Kyoya était là, et il était magnifique. Et il était marié. Très marié. Excessivement marié. À lui depuis plus de dix ans.

Mukuro lui paya un verre – de coca – et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils étaient marié depuis plus de dix ans et plus il y pensait et moins il avait peur de voir les années passer. Il sourit avant d'éteindre ses pensées romantiques pour le moment. Comme le dirait si bien Kyoya, « Reste concentré ».

Il ferma les yeux, soupirant profondément, et les rouvrit sur le visage de son ennemi, de son époux, de son amant, de son âme.

« Pas d'alcool donc. C'est pour vous assurer la victoire ? »

« C'est un défis ? »

« Billard ou fléchettes ? »

« Billard. »

Et parfois, Kyoya lui disait « Je t'aime » sans même utiliser ces mots.

Il se leva, l'enjoignant à le suivre avec une main posée dans son dos.

Et parfois, Mukuro lui répondait sans parler. « Moi aussi »

Note de fin de l'auteur : les costumes mesdames, les costumes ! J'ai toujours eu un problème avec les uniformes mais depuis Inception, j'inclus également les costumes (les costumes mesdames ! Les costumes!). Étrangement, cette fanfiction pourrait marcher pour Dean et Castiel (Supernatural mesdames, Supernatural ! Dont je n'ai pas dépassé la saison 5 mais c'est un détail). Cette histoire était normalement l'OS 12. Mais j'ai « rangé » ma feuille sur le 11 donc ce sera une autre fois !

PS : un lemon dans un lemon... lemonception ?

PPS : youhou ! Mon premier riming publié ! Je suis... si fière... mais je manque encore d'entraînement. Je dois persister et signer ! Hibari, Mukuro, préparez-vous !

PPS : C'est moi ou mon Mukuro est très needy en ce moment ? Dès que je le vieilli : PAF ! Il nous la joue héros shojo à appeler son aimée à tout bout de champ.

PPPS : Aux lecteurs de QEHE : cette partie, oui. Elle pourrait être post-QEHE. Parce que j'y crois !

Merci à Hadurra : Je cherche à alterner. Le suivant sera moins âgé (et mon sexué). Et ainsi de suite. Bon courage avec la fac. Je suis heureuse d'avoir quitté cette institution de l'enfer qui perd des copies et met des notes aléatoires. Qui ne sait pas où sont les cours. Qui ne sait d'ailleurs même pas qui vous êtes. Et qui en troisième année vous appelle par votre prénom tellement vous venez les visiter. Ah, la fac... enjoy !

Merci à Metempsychosis-chan : et merci pour tes compliments. J'aime bien traumatiser Tsuna ^^ ! Et la façon dont Mukuro a demandé une agrafeuse à Hibari est depuis interdite dans de nombreux pays. Disons que ce n'était pas tant les mots... que les gestes... et la voix...

Pour Hadurra (enfin! Si tu as des réclamations, elles seront accueillies avec joie !) :

Fandon : KHR

Couple : 8059

Yamamoto riait toujours. Rire amusé, rire brisé, rire contagieux, rire hystérique, il les faisait tous. Et tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde les entendait. Il ne savait pas combien il était transparent, combien il se laissait lire par les autres. Et ça l'énervait. Ça l'énervait de le voir, de le laisser être vu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, lèvres contre lèvres, il entende un rire inconnu. Un rire jamais entendu. Un rire comme un secret qui ne se dit pas. Et quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il riait, Yamamoto lui avait répondu. « Pour toi. »

PS : 100 mots du premier coup ! Youhou ! Allez, bonne nuit~


	13. Nocturne

Rating : T pour violences

Genre : crochus et griffus. Merci à Mylène Farmer de m'avoir accompagné pendant la réécriture.

Avertissement : texte yaoi, traitant de relations d'ordre sexuel entre deux hommes.

Discalmer : Nonnn, rien de riennnn, nonnnn, je ne possède rien. Par ailleurs, la bouche de Tom Hardy n'est (malheureusement) pas non plus en ma propriété.

Nocturne

Hibari était l'aîné. Et s'il avait toujours été indépendant et solitaire, il n'en oubliait pas moins d'où il venait.

La morsure remontait à de nombreuses années maintenant. Il se souvenait de cette nuit où il avait battu les jeunes garous avant de se faire mordre par Reborn. Il se fichait de la malédiction comme elle était souvent appelée. Il avait toujours été un combattant. La transformation n'avait fait qu'aiguiser ses réflexes et améliorer ses capacités. Elle l'avait servie. Pour autant, il ne s'était jamais senti redevable envers le félin. Contrairement à ce qu'il éprouvait envers la Mère, se dit-il en tournant son regard vers la maison en feu.

Il était arrivé juste à temps pour la faire sortir et elle se trouvait maintenant en sécurité dans la base la plus proche. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'ils n'arrivent pas à temps. Qu'ils la retrouvent sous les ruines de la demeure où elle l'avait si souvent accueilli, dans cette maison dont la porte ne lui avait jamais été fermée.

Elle l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie des autres mâles qui auraient sûrement cherché à le tuer. Il était trop différent, trop âgé pour intégrer leur société accordée comme du papier musique. Et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas rejeté. Elle avait été présente lors de la Première Nuit, silencieuse, l'accompagnant dans sa transformation. Elle lui avait montré comment se déplacer, comment accepter l'évolution de ses sens, avait partagé ses repas. Elle savait pourtant que sa seule présence chasserait plus tard ses enfants. Après tout, Hibari n'était pas de ceux qui forment des meutes. C'était tout du moins ce qu'il pensait à l'époque. S'il ne se sentait toujours pas rattaché à son fils, il s'était bien trouvé des compagnons. Ou tout du moins l'avaient-ils trouvés. La Fondation s'était créée autour de lui et il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de les chasser. Il n'avait pas eu à le regretter.

Il laissa les hommes de la Fondation derrière lui pour s'occuper de l'incendie et collecter les indices. La meute était respectée par les autres pour les informations qu'elle détenait et pour faire appliquer les règles. Ils intervenaient dans les conflits entre les différents garous et étaient souvent amené à répartir les territoires entre les différentes races. Il était encore rare de trouver des groupes mixtes, comme les Vongolas, qui figuraient pourtant parmi les plus forts. La Fondation faisait appliquer les lois très strictes qui avaient permis aux sociétés garous d'être préservée pendant toutes ces années. Et ils prévenaient les groupes quand ils entendaient parler d'une Chasse.

Les Chasses restaient des pratiques répandues. Les garous agissaient en société fermée, ce qui avait tendance à leur causer plus de torts qu'autre chose. Quand ils étaient découverts, ils étaient condamnés sans jugement, considérés par les Hommes comme des aberrations et abattus comme des chiens. Les chasseurs les attaquaient sa distinction, s'en prenant à toutes les personnes qui étaient en contact avec les garous. La plupart du temps, ils agissaient seuls. Ils parlaient le plus souvent de vengeance ou de mission divine ce qui en faisaient des agresseurs ponctuels qu'il ne cherchait pas à résonner autrement que par les coups. Dernièrement cependant, ils étaient devenus organisés. Ils organisaient leurs Chasses comme dans l'ancien temps, se soudant contre les victimes les plus démunies. Ils pouvaient attaquer des communautés entières, détruisant des familles complètes. Ce soir-là, ils avaient eu la chance de pouvoir sauver la mère de Tsunayoshi et le père de Yamamoto, tous les deux non-mordus. Mais Hibari détestait remettre son sort à la chance seule. Et la menace qui pesait sur les Vongolas venait de devenir explicite. Hibari n'était pas sûr qu'ils survivent à l'affrontement.

Kusakabe attendit qu'ils soient dans la base pour prendre la parole, prenant une respiration inutile pour se signaler. « Kyoya … je crois qu'on va devoir demander la participation de- »

« Non. »

Kyoya s'éloigna sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, descendant plus profondément. Son pas s'accéléra, jusqu'à ce que les murs deviennent flous, les oiseaux ornant les murs déployant leurs ailes comme il courrait.

* * *

><p>Hibari se renfrogna en entrant dans ses appartements. L'odeur qu'il avait senti dès qu'il avait atteint cet étage, l'odeur venait d'ici. Et s'il n'était pas surpris, il n'avait aucune envie de croiser son invité dans l'immédiat. Ou même plus tard. Il ne prêtait aucune attention au grondement sourd qui se trouvait dans sa gorge. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »<p>

« Bonjour Kyoya, ça faisait longtemps. », dit Mukuro avant de sourire, dévoilant ses canines tranchantes.

Hibari savait qu'il ne devrait pas répondre. Il ne put cependant empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres. « Pas assez longtemps. »

« J'ai certes l'éternité de mon côté mais tu me manques à chaque goutte de sang qui coule. »

Hibari planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol, lançant le plus fort possible son bras gauche armé d'un tonfas vers son visage. Mukuro l'esquiva, la deuxième attaque frappant son trident. Hibari bondit en arrière avant de le charger à nouveau, cherchant à l'atteindre au flanc cette fois-ci. Mukuro bloqua l'attaque en riant avant de sentir une déchirure sur son bras opposé. Il se retourna, surpris, en sentant la griffure transpercer ses muscles. Hibari réattaqua immédiatement ses mains retenues par celles de Mukuro qui lui asséna un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Le garou se recula, lapant le sang sur ses griffes. Mukuro passa sa langue sur la coupure, cicatrisant la plaie, puis se pencha pour ramasser la veste tombée du japonais. Il la dépoussiéra avant de la poser sur le lit un peu plus loin en un clin d'œil. Il jaugea Hibari, son regard appréciatif redessinant sa silhouette.

« Je vois que tu te contrôles mieux qu'avant. »

« Je vois que tu ne t'es pas amélioré. », tonna Hibari en réponse. Autant pour le contrôle, se dit-il. Mais Mukuro avait la capacité de lui faire perdre patiente à une vitesse exceptionnelle.

« M'améliorer ? Voyons Kyoya. Peut-être que si tu me donnais quelque chose pour lequel me battre, je ferai des efforts. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas une idée ? Quelque chose qui te tient à cœur ? Pour toi, je retraverserai les portes de l'enfer. », Mukuro acheva sa phrase sur un murmure. Il s'était rapproché de lui et s'il sentait l'agressivité qu'il provoquait chez le garou, Kyoya ne semblait pas pour autant prêt à l'attaquer immédiatement. Il pouvait respirer son odeur, féline. Il sentait l'excitation du combat mêlée à cet autre désir, celui qu'il était le seul à réveiller chez le garou. Il pouvait le sentir, ce désir sexuel qui répondait au sien. Il aurait tellement voulu l'écouter, le goûter à nouveau, le marquer pour les autres.

Mukuro jura en sentant une mâchoire animale se refermer sur sa gorge. En un clin d'œil, le vampire indolent se transforma, son visage défiguré par la rage. La tête de Kyoya rebondissait contre le mur quand Mukuro se rua sur lui. Ses ongles rallongés de plusieurs centimètres déchiraient la chemise de Kyoya où il le tenait, au niveau de ses hanches, et ses canines étaient posées sur sa gorge. Il serra un peu plus fort en sentant Hibari ruer contre lui, menaçant de percer la peau fragile. Il ne put s'empêcher de lécher la peau, sentant le pouls qui battait rapidement dessous, la saveur saline de la sueur imprégnant le garou. Il avala sa salive malgré le nœud qui nouait sa gorge en se souvenant de la seule fois où il l'avait senti, aussi proche. Il voulait le mordre. Laisser une marque, l'imprégner plus certainement par son sang qu'il ne le faisait à le touchant. Il voulait le marquer, jusqu'à ce que Kyoya n'ose plus le rejeter, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais articuler autre chose que son nom !

Lentement, Mukuro passa l'une de ses mains sous la chemise de Kyoya. Il pouvait sentir les muscles contractés sous sa paume, sentir les frissons et les tremblements et sa respiration rapide. Son autre main vint se poser dans ses cheveux, caressant un instant les mèches noires. Kyoya se cambra contre lui quand ses ongles pointus vinrent griffer le sommet de sa nuque, gémissant et grognant à moitié. Mukuro inclina la tête de Kyoya pour dégager sa veine. Juste là. Il léchait la peu, léchait le fauve qui n'acceptait toujours pas de se soumettre à lui. Il embrassa sa gorge, appréciatif en ne sentant aucune peur chez le garou. Rien que l'excitation et- la haine. Une haine si meurtrière que Mukuro flancha un instant, libérant par inadvertance l'une des mains de Kyoya. Le fauve se débattit contre lui, lacérant sa main avec ses griffes. Mukuro avait les pensées comme embrumées quand il réalisa qu'il devait le laisser partir. Le relâcher. Et c'était à chaque fois plus difficile de laisser le japonais s'écarter et disparaître, de le laisser l'abandonner.

Il pouvait voir ce qui se passerait si Kyoya l'acceptait. Il pouvait voir ce qui se passerait s'ils étaient ensembles. Une éternité à régner avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Une éternité qu'il ne verrait pas passer à le toucher, à l'embrasser, à le mordre et à le marquer. Mukuro respira profondément, son nez tout contre la peau de Hibari. Il sentait le sang et la violence, le soleil et la vie, il sentait la passion et l'interdit et la solitude. Mukuro pouvait sentir le fauve en Kyoya crier après lui, lui ordonner de le battre et de l'affronter, de calmer sa violence animale, d'apaiser sa soif de meurtres. Mais Kyoya disait toute autre chose.

« Mukuro. Stop. »

Et Mukuro connaissait cette phrase. Il l'avait entendu la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Kyoya, quand il l'avait frappé, quand il l'avait fait saigner, quand il avait voulu l'arracher à tout et le marquer au plus profond de son être, le marquer de l'intérieur.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres. », répondit Mukuro en s'inclinant à moitié après avoir relâché le félin. Ils ne bougèrent pas, restant collés l'un à l'autre, incapable de s'éloigner en premier.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. » Ta vie m'appartient, se retint d'ajouter Mukuro. Mais il connaissait Kyoya, assez pour savoir combien cette phrase l'énerverait.

« Je ne suis pas faible. »

Et c'était bien pour ça que le vampire l'aimait. Pour cette force, cette capacité à combattre et à rester digne. Mukuro aurait aimé le marquer le premier. Qu'ils soient à égalité. Mais de façon assez étrange, malgré le fauve et le vampire, ou grâce à eux, ils étaient égaux. Mukuro laissa Kyoya partir, sourd aux hurlements de déchirement du fauve comme Kyoya était sourd à ses appels.

« Le premier vampire qui intervient- »

Kyoya laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il savait comment l'atteindre, comment le faire souffrir. Et tout comme Mukuro était prêt à tout pour le garder en vie, Kyoya était prêt à tout pour le faire souffrir. Y compris laisser un autre vampire lui sucer le sang.

Mukuro ne savait pas vraiment si Kyoya se laisserait faire. Il savait juste que le fauve n'était pas un marqué. Qu'il n'y avait rien pour le protéger des siens. Et que si ses enfants ne feraient rien volontairement, ils n'étaient pas eux-même pas sûrs de pouvoir rivaliser contre l'odeur d'un sang pur.

« Si je te promets de ne pas faire intervenir les miens sans ton autorisation j'attendrai en retour que tu ne te laisses pas faire. »

Mukuro hésitait sur la réponse du garou. « Que valent les promesses d'un vampire », ou « Je ne te dois rien », sans oublier « Je ne me laisse jamais faire ». Mais Kyoya le considéra plusieurs minutes, silencieux, avant d'acquiescer.

Mukuro aurait aimé pouvoir relâcher son souffle. Mais il le savait depuis longtemps. Il n'y a pas de détente pour les morts.

* * *

><p>La famille était revenue au Japon. Hibari les avait guetté pour les introduire le discrètement dans la base Vongola. Il avait construit ses propres locaux à côté. Assez proches pour se faire financer les travaux, et assez éloignés pour leur rappeler qu'il les invitait sur son territoire et non l'inverse. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à traverser les rues le plus silencieusement possible. Et maintenant, il fallait prendre soin des blessés. Et des morts.<p>

Hibari attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce où Tsunayoshi était enfermé avec la dépouille de son père. Gokudera tournait en rond face à la porte d'entrée. Le jaguar qui lui tenait souvent compagnie était parti rejoindre son père, rassuré de le trouver vivant.

Des lions étaient morts dans la nuit. Mais ils n'avaient pas été tués par de simples chasseurs. Le corps du père de Tsunayoshi ne possédait plus une seule goutte de sang.

La porte s'ouvrit et le lionceau se rapprocha de lui. Il lui adressa la parole assez bas pour que l'ouïe de l'ocelot ne parvienne pas à distinguer ce qu'il disait.

« Hibari, je ne pense pas que Mukuro soit lié à ça. »

Le sus-nommé le fusilla du regard. Tsunayoshi faisait parti de ces rares individus qui osaient parler du vampire devant lui. Il faisait parti de ces fous qui rassuraient les membres de la famille alors même que le corps sans vie de leur père se trouvait à côté. Mais Hibari n'était pas un membre de cette famille. Quelque soit les illusions qu'ils entretenaient à son encontre, Ryohei le premier, le tigre étant trop têtu pour son propre bien, il n'était pas des leurs. Mais il ferait respecter la Première Règle. Celle de la préservation de l'espèce.

« Xanxus et son groupe sont toujours en vie. Nous préparons la contre-attaque. »

* * *

><p>Chrome était apparue.<p>

Hibari se réveilla en sursaut. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel mais malgré ça il s'étira, se prépara à partir combattre. Mukuro s'occuperait sûrement de sa protégée malgré le soleil de midi.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du léopard, si proche de la sienne, vers Kokuyo. Ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Il gagna le plus vite possible le centre commercial désaffecté, se laissant guider par son instinct. Il se calma en réalisant que Chrome se trouvait dans les parkings depuis longtemps inoccupés. Par les vivants tout du moins.

Il se remit à bâiller, assommé par la lumière du jour. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du combat qui se déroulait plus bas mais ne ressentait aucune envie d'y participer. Il hésiterait sûrement sur la personne à tuer.

Finalement, les bruits diminuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un silence de mort. Et sa respiration.

Avançant dans l'ombre des escaliers, Hibari aperçu Mukuro qui tenait une Chrome évanouit dans ses bras. Hibari saisit la jeune fauve, se figeant quand les mains du vampire se refermèrent sur les siennes. Il ne bougea pas quand le visage de Mukuro s'approcha du sien, passant au dessus de Chrome. Les mains remontèrent le long de ses bras, enserrant ses épaules. Hibari réajusta la léopard entre ses bras, luttant contre son besoin de s'éloigner. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, quelques minutes. Puis le soleil descendit.

Mukuro se recula comme brûlé, sûrement brûlé, et disparu à nouveau dans les sous-sols.

* * *

><p>Ce que Hibari n'avait pas dit, c'est qu'il ne participerait pas à la contre-attaque, qu'il défendrait son territoire. Le traceur qu'il avait trouvé sur Chrome avait attiré les troupes à lui, loin sous terre, loin du monde des humains. Hibari tranchait les gorges, tuait, mordait, griffait. Il se débattait, évitant les balles chargées d'argent, évitant les filets faits d'argent.<p>

Quand le combat s'acheva, l'odeur de mort l'entourant était plus forte que tout. Il s'assit sur un corps, un tronçon de torse, un bout de bras, peu importait, et attendit. Ce n'était que l'apéritif qu'on venait de lui servir. Lui ne désirait que le dessert.

De nouveaux adversaires approchaient. Les loups dévoilèrent leurs dents aiguisées. Hibari éclata de rire, les provoquant juste assez pour qu'ils se désorganisent et l'attaquent. Comme s'ils pouvaient le pousser à se transformer.

* * *

><p>Les nouvelles données par Kusakabe étaient bonnes. Autant qu'elles puissent l'être avec le lion et sa famille d'herbivores. Quand à lui, il venait d'achever le plat principal. Le sang noir d'un des commandants lui collait encore aux doigts, leurs corps tombés en poussière. Kusakabe lui avait dit qu'ils avaient été repérés. Hibari détruisit le transmetteur et s'étira, ses griffes faisant corps avec la terre comme son dos se cambrait. Il était temps de rejoindre la partie de chasse. S'il agissait bien, il parviendrait sûrement à voler la proie du lion.<p>

* * *

><p>Les choses avaient mal tourné. Il était excité, tellement excité par ces odeurs et les combats. Tellement plongé dans ses instincts qu'il avait dû faire un choix. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le chaton était là. Mais dans tous les cas, c'était laisser mourir le guépardeau ou risquer sa jambe. Et son instinct lui criait de ne pas laisser le petit mourir. Hibari l'avait sauvé. Et il avait senti sa jambe exploser sous la douleur. La balle l'avait à peine éraflée pourtant. Il parti en courant, une de ses jambes traînant, avec Lambo pendu à sa gueule. Il couru le plus vite possible, des coussinets apparaissant sous ses mains pour l'aider à avancer, toujours plus vite. Il savait que quand il s'arrêterait, il ne pourrait pas repartir immédiatement. Il fallait les mettre en sécurité.<p>

Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de plonger avec Lambo dans une pile de cadavres. Le petit couina et Hibari resserra ses mâchoires sur le corps souple du fauve. Il attendit qu'il se taise pour le relâcher, l'installant entre ses jambes. Lambo s'empressa de venir regarder sa blessure. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser nettoyer la plaie et le guépardeau le savait. Le gamin vint lui lécher le visage et se laissa finalement tomber de sommeil, roulé en boule entre ses jambes. Lentement, l'excitation passant, Lambo reprit forme humaine.

* * *

><p>Ils parvinrent à s'échapper. Tous.<p>

Ils avaient détruit l'une des bases des Millefiore et si ça n'était qu'une bataille, Hibari avait au moins la satisfaction de les savoir partis de chez lui. Il savait également quand aurait lieu le prochain affrontement et cernait maintenant mieux leur adversaire. Byakuran était de ces chasseurs nocturnes qui se vantent de leurs Chasses en présence de garous sans jamais envisager que l'un d'entre eux puissent les blesser. Et pourtant, le résultat de cet affrontement était parlant. Quelques blessés mais aucun décès de leur côté. Contrairement à Byakuran qui avait laissé tous les garous qui le suivaient périr.

Il leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour lécher leurs plaies mais au bout de cette semaine, ils seraient prêt à en terminer avec le vampire.

Hibari abandonna la salle de conseils pour regagner sa chambre. Il reconnu immédiatement l'odeur. Mais Mukuro était déjà parti. Seul témoin de son passage, une fiole de sang reposait sur sa commode. Il s'endormit en la tenant contre lui, roulé en position fœtale, et se réveilla deux jours plus tard, la fiole toujours dans son poing. Il ne pouvait pas la boire. Même si une goutte suffirait à lui rendre la santé, le rendrait plus fort pendant quelques heures. Il ne pouvait pas.

Hibari sortit du lit, emmenant la fiole avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas la boire. Mais il pouvait encore moins s'en séparer.

* * *

><p>Un jeu.<p>

C'est ce que proposait Byakuran. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait de toutes façons que d'un jeu, une Chasse, une collection. Il n'était qu'un enfant ayant bu le sang à la source, qu'un enfant doté de pouvoirs qu'il voulait tester. Qu'un enfant qui croyait être à la fois humain et vampire. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas de séparation. Juste un être. Il pensait être le plus grand prédateur quand il n'était en fait qu'un homme. Et quand son contrôle finirait par éclater, car il finirait par éclater, il tuerait. Il tuerait sans distinction jusqu'à en mourir.

Hibari se sépara des autres, courant et tuant ces prédateurs qui ne faisaient que jouer. Lui ne jouait pas. Il chassait pour se nourrir, chassait pour survivre. Il chassait pour protéger l'espèce, les races. Il chassait pour éradiquer ceux qui les blessaient, ceux qui jouaient, ceux qui torturaient sans jamais achever. Lui achevait.

Quand Daisy mourut, elle poussa un cri à glacer le sang. Mais son sang était en feu. Il ne chassait pas pour le plaisir.

* * *

><p>Kikyo se rua sur lui. Mais lui aussi était incapable de tuer directement. Il voulait faire couler son sang, goutte après goutte. Il voulait voir la souffrance et le plaisir et la vie laissant place au vide. Plus rien après qu'un corps mortel pour eux. Et c'est comme ça que Hibari les tuait. En transperçant leurs corps, les mains pleines du sang des garous tombés, des vampires déjà morts.<p>

Il vit l'attaque arriver sur lui et déjà, il était trop tard.

Il avait sauvé Ryohei. Il avait sauvé le tigre et se retrouvait face à un choix. Une vie ou la sienne. Mais les tigres blancs étaient moins répandus que les panthères noires et son corps lui criait de sauver l'espèce, sauver, sauver. Il allait sauver le sang au prix du sien.

Et Hibari mourut. Il vit les balles traverser son corps, se loger das ses jambes, et le choc sourd d'une vie qui s'arrête, d'une vie en suspens. Et les balles traversèrent ses bras, ses poignets, son abdomen, et la souffrance de l'argent, la douleur de son sang qui réagissait au métal qui le tuait. Et c'était horrible, ça lui brisait le cœur, c'était la pire chose qui puisse arriver, tous ses cauchemars qui se réalisaient et il aurait dû être à ses côtés pour l'empêcher mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas de lui. À cet instant, Hibari sorti du charme qui l'emprisonnait. Le glamour se dissipa, révélant Mukuro qui se tenait là où il était quelques secondes plus tôt, révélant Mukuro qui saignait à sa place. Et la douleur que ressentait Hibari à s'être vu saigner n'égalait en rien la souffrance, l'arrachement que provoquait la vision de Mukuro perdant son sang. Hibari lutta contre l'envie d'aller vers lui, de tendre la gorge et de planter ses propres griffes dans sa chair pour le faire boire, encore, encore. Il profita de ces précieuses secondes pour disparaître, pour se fondre dans le décor et devenir invisible, prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

« Tu es fort. »

Mukuro sourit, ne réagissant pas aux balles d'argent qui sortaient seules de ses jambes, rejetées par son organisme.

« Très fort. Plus fort que moi. »

Hibari se hérissa en voyant Kikyo s'approcher de Mukuro, du sang de Mukuro. Il avait un grondement animal au fond de la gorge, un grondement qui le trahirait.

« Je me demande … à quel point- »

Hibari bondit. Meurtrier.

Et Byakuran apparu. Il semblait danser, son pas frôlant à peine le sol. Il esquiva son attaque et Hibari se protégea contre la sienne. Entre eux balançait le corps de Kikyo, un bras arraché par Hibari et la gorge déchirée par Byakuran. Le vampire vida son infant du peu de sang qui lui restait. Il finit par le relâcher, son cadavre se transformant en poussière avant de fouler la terre. Il se tourna vers Mukuro, plongeant son regard dans les pupilles réduites de Hibari, puis sourit.

« Toujours pas mort ? », demanda-t-il à Mukuro sans quitter le garou des yeux.

Hibari pouvait sentir Mukuro qui lui demandait de se rapprocher, de s'éloigner de Byakuran et de venir à ses côtés. « Je suis assez occupé en ce moment. Peut-être une autre fois ? »

« Je peux comprendre que tu sois sollicité avec un chaton pareil. » Hibari allait charger quand Byakuran leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix. « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas le tuer. Il risquerait de me fatiguer. Et toi avec. Et j'ai une faim de lion. »

Il était … malsain. Impur. Plus encore que Mukuro qui était pourtant tout aussi mort. Et qui sentait l'argent. Hibari ne bougea pas et cela sembla suffire à Byakuran. Le vampire disparu.

Hibari ne bougea pas tout de suite. Une partie de lui voulait rejoindre Mukuro, lécher ses plaies malgré la souffrance que provoquerait l'argent. L'autre devait d'abord s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux, que personne n'allait surgir et s'en prendre à lui, à eux.

* * *

><p>En un instant, ils avaient évacué les lieux.<p>

Hibari pensa à Tsunayoshi qui se battait, à Ryohei qu'il avait laissé là-bas, à tous ces ennemis qu'il voulait déchiqueter. Et Mukuro laissa échapper un grondement qui fit trembler hélicoptère. L'équipe médicale l'appelait, laissant transparaître leur inquiétude.

Hibari entra dans la cabine, faisant signe aux soignants de s'écarter. Il ferma la porte quand ils furent tous sortis et s'approcha avec répugnance de Mukuro. Pour une fois, ses instincts étaient d'accord avec sa raison en ce qui concernait le vampire. Le grognement ne s'arrêta pas, devenant seulement plus sourd, assez pour ne plus déranger leur voyage.

Mukuro restait figé dans sa position, prostré contre l'une des parois, son visage caché par ses longues mèches.

« Kyoya … laisses-moi te toucher. »

« Hors de question. Tu sens le poison. »

« Et si j'arrêtais d'exister ? Kyoya, si j'arrêtais d'exister, laisses-moi te toucher. Juste une fois. »

« À quoi ça te servirait ? »

« Ça sera toujours plus agréable de quitter la terre de cette façon là que- »

Hibari rugit.

Ça ne lui arrivait pas. Pas à lui. Même pas pendant son entrainement contre le lion, même pas pendant ses affrontements contre le vampire. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de Mukuro pour compléter cette phrase. Quelque soit la façon dont il mourrait, ce serait difficilement plus douloureux que la première fois. Hibari l'avait vu, quand Mukuro avait bu son sang il avait vu. La torture, les membres arrachés qui repoussaient, et le cœur qui s'emballait, s'emballait jusqu'à- plus rien. Plus rien de familier dans ce corps dont les bras et les jambes avaient été arrachés. Plus rien de familier dans cet œil gauche avant aveugle. Plus rien dans ces mouvements beaucoup trop évidents, fluides, rapides. Meurtriers. Quelques secondes pour les exterminer, pour laisser des ruines derrière lui, quelques années pour arrêter de chercher à manger. La nourriture était devenue trop forte, lourde, écœurante, et le goût du sang était lui le plus délicieux des nectars. Mukuro avait pensé à l'absinthe. Mais c'était plus encore.

« Si je m'approche, tu vas me vider de mon sang. »

« Je n'ai jamais tué personne de cette façon Kyoya. Jamais. » Et la voix de Mukuro était aussi douce que brisée.

« Tu as failli me tuer. »

Le vampire soupira, avant de rire, se moquant de lui-même. « Tu étais fort. Fort et contrôlé. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu venais d'être mordu. Que tu ne savais pas que tu n'en mourrais pas. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Et ton goût, et ton goût et le mien mélangé- mais je ne t'aurai jamais tué. »

« Parce que tu aurais pu te contrôler ? »

« Kyoya, la seule chose que je ne contrôle pas, en plus de toi, c'est bien la façon dont je réagis quand tu es blessé. Je mourrai pour toi. Autant de fois qu'il le faudra. »

« Et ? Tu voudrais que je te remercie pour être un vampire de plus à être suicidaire et dépressif ? » Hibari s'assit face au vampire, assez loin pour ne rien risquer. Assit comme un fauve, il était prêt à réagir en cas d'attaque. Les vampires n'étaient jamais plus dangereux que quand ils mourraient une seconde fois.

« Je ne te demande pas de me laisser mourir, mais d'accepter que je t'empêche de te faire tuer. »

« Je refuse. » Et cette conversation l'énervait de plus en plus.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question du vampire semblait ingénue. « Il est hors de question que tu meurs à ma place. Je peux me défendre seul. Et je ne peux pas, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu puisses vaincre à ma place. »

« Tu penses que je suis faible ? »

« N'inverses pas les rôles. » Et c'était bien ça le problème. Mukuro n'était pas faible. Lui non plus. Mais l'un comme l'autre connaissaient les dynamiques entre garous et vampires. Assez pour ne pas être surpris par la façon dont Byakuran avait traité les loups garous le suivant.

« Je ne te pense pas faible. Kyoya, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Peut-être pas littéralement parlant. Mais tu es le seul … tu crois que je voudrai n'importe qui ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois faible. La seule chose que je veux c'est que tu me laisses faire. »

« Abruti. Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire. »

Mukuro écarquilla les yeux avant de s'approcher de lui. Hibari recula tout aussitôt, conservant la distance entre eux.

« Et si ça n'était pas incompatible ? »

« C'est déj- »

« Kyoya, tu arrives déjà très bien à m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. Et à faire ce que tu veux aussi. Ça serait juste … trouver un autre milieu. Tu es le seul assez têtu pour faire que ça marche. »

Hibari sentit l'idée germer en lui. Celle qu'il avait tuée à chaque fois été déjà trop enracinée pour qu'il s'en débarrasse. Et vu le sourire du vampire, il devait l'avoir réalisé également. Il repensa aux dents qui transperçaient sa peau, repensa à ce qu'il adviendrait s'il recommençait. Au lien qui s'établirait et que trop peu de choses pouvaient détruire. Il repensa à tous les arguments qu'il avait développé contre le vampire, contre lui-même.

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? »

« Je te laisserai partir. »

Hibari rit avant de répondre avec le murmure qu'ils avaient adopté, « Tes mensonges ne sont pas crédibles. »

« Tu devrais me demander pourquoi je ne te laisserai pas partir au lieu de critiquer. »

Hibari ne lui demanda rien. Lui-même ne pourrait sûrement plus laisser partir le vampire. Il imaginait déjà ce moment où le félin en lui mourrait, ne gardant pour lui que le besoin du sang pour se nourrir cette fois-ci. Il se demanda s'il deviendrait alors plus fort que le vampire, s'il le battrait sur son propre terrain. Il lui sourit et c'était une promesse, d'un jour qui viendrait. Sûrement pas cette nuit. Mais une autre fois.

« C'est le moment où tu me sautes dessus et où on fait l'amour avec passion, non ? »

« Tu pues toujours l'argent. »

Un hurlement ébranla l'hélicoptère. Le hurlement inhumain découpant la nuit. Un nouvel enfant de la Lune venait de tomber. Et ce serait le dernier cette nuit. Hibari sentit une tension dont il n'avait pas réalisé l'existence se relâcher dans son corps, en entendant les rugissements des garous toujours vivants.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Non. »

* * *

><p>Rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était qu'une menace d'écartée. Et le prix à payer était cher. Uni était morte. Elle avait maudit son sang et poussé Byakuran à le boire, jusqu'à la mort.<p>

Mukuro avait semblé brisé. Et il était parti rejoindre les siens, disparaissant à nouveau. Hibari le surveillait toujours, et Mukuro se laisser épier. Mais le vampire était parti. Et pour la première fois, Hibari ne parvint pas à taire ses doutes.

* * *

><p>Hibari contemplait seul le jardin intérieur et tout à coup, quelqu'un se trouvait à ses côtés. Il ne bougea pas, observant le reflet de la Lune dans la marre d'eau.<p>

« Tu es trop fier. », lui dit Mukuro adossé contre l'un des battants en bois, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Tu ne sais pas demander. », répondit Hibari.

« Toutes les nuits de lune, je t'entends m'appeler. Et quand j'arrive, parce que je viens toujours, c'est une panthère qui m'attend, qui ne peut s'endormir que quand je suis là. Et tu as l'odeur de tous ces fauves, parfois celle de loups, et je ne pense qu'à les traquer pour les tuer. Mais je ne le fais pas. Mais je ne fais rien et je te laisse me marquer sans rien en retour. Et tu dis que je ne sais pas demander ? »

« Tu n'as jamais posé les questions. Et je ne veux pas me retrouver pour une durée indéterminée avec un herbivore incapable de poser la question. Par un abruti terrorisé qui- »

« Kyoya. »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te morde ? Parce que j'en meurs d'envie. À chaque respiration que tu prends, à chaque mouvement que tu fais, je ne pense qu'à ça. Tout le temps. »

« Je te l'ai dit. », Hibari s'approcha de Mukuro, le poussant à l'intérieur de sa chambre et refermant l pote-fenêtre derrière eux. « Le premier vampire qui intervient. »

Et Mukuro ne savait pas comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle. Avec Hibari, il était toujours le premier vampire. Et il espérait bien être le seul.

« Je vais te mordre. Pas seulement pour toi. Mais surtout parce que je suis égoïste et que je ne supporte pas de te voir sans rien. »

« Je vais te mordre aussi. »

Mukuro gémit avant de fondre sur Hibari. Dents contre dents. Et une faim insatiable au ventre, une faim indicible. Il le sentait sous ses bras et c'était si bon de le retrouver, si bon de le sentir plier et lutter.

« Je veux t'embrasser. »

« Embrasses-moi. »

Et c'était un ordre, un ordre de Hibari qui savait bien ce que signifiait d'être embrassé par la mort.

Hibari dénuda son cou. Et il était magnifique. Vierge de toute marque. En regardant attentivement, Mukuro pouvait deviner la légère cicatrice qu'avait laissé la première morsure. Il lécha la peau, si douce, si douce. Il se sentait affamé. Il voulait juste savourer quelques secondes Hibari consentant. Hibari consentant sous ses doigts, consentant contre lui, consentant et excité et aussi affamé que lui. Et il le mordit. Gémissement de plaisir. Le sien, celui de Hibari, aucune idée. Le plaisir, le mélange, être deux à la fois, les souvenirs, le désir. Écho. Envie. Plaisir. Amour. Je t'aime. Griffes contre gorge. Saigner. Laisser couler. Couler le sang, sa vie, le temps. Laisser. Donner. Pour toi, mon âme, que toi. Aimer à s'en briser les crocs, à s'en transpercer le cœur. Aimer à s'en trahir, jusqu'à en mentir. À jamais.

Hibari gémit. La perte de son sang contre celui qui remplissait sa bouche, les pensées, les siennes et celles de Mukuro, il fallait juste-

Hibari s'effondra contre Mukuro, saigné, saigné, saigné. Et tout à coup, Mukuro goûtait son propre sang. Son sang et celui de Hibari. Enfin, marqué. L'un comme l'autre. Marqués jusqu'au bout. Et Mukuro sentit un profond calme l'envahir. Rien que le bien-être d'être enfin complet. Plus que vivant. Et ses baisers, légers, contre la langue et les dents de Hibari. Et ses baisers qui cicatrisaient la peau et laissaient une marque rouge, forte, visible. À moi, à toi, c'est la même chose, disait la marque.

Mukuro ne savait pas pendant combien de temps Hibari pourrait le supporter. Pendant combien de temps il accepterait de se laisser mordre, de le dévorer, pendant combien de temps il le laisserait se nourrir, il le laisserait l'aimer. Pas plus qu'il ne savait pendant combien de temps il accepterait sa mortalité, le risque de le voir mourir et de ne pas pouvoir intervenir, de ne pas pouvoir le ramener.

Mukuro sursauta en voyant Hibari si proche. La panthère lui lécha les lèvres, la bouche, s'attardant sur ses canines tranchantes, celles encore imprégnées du sang du garou.

« Ne gâches pas. », dit Hibari en approchant son index de la bouche du vampire.

Non, Mukuro ferait tout pour ne pas gâcher.

Note de fin de l'auteur : une minute de silences pour tous ces Millefiore tués par TYLHibari quand il leur tend un piège à travers Chrome. Oui, j'ai décédé milles fois de mignoneté en partant regarder des images de guépardeaux. Et oui, l'auteur regarde Teen Wolf et crie OTP pour le Sterek. Bon. Autant je suis une adepte reconnue des Vampires (Amand/Louis/Lestrat 5eva) autant les garous, je ne m'y suis jamais aventurée. En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'incohérence. Et bah ! Ça devait faire 7 pages au départ et en voilà 12 ! D'ailleurs, j'ai rajouté le chapitre 12 à sa place et publié le chapitre 13. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message.

Explications sur le choix des félins :

Tsuna : lion (à cause de sa bestiole. Et parce qu'il est considéré comme le roi de la savane)

Gokudera : ocelot (chat tigre)

Yamamoto : jaguar (très bon nageur)

Ryohei : tigre blanc (plus courageux qu'un lion et plus imposant. Reborn aussi comme ils sont du Soleil. Et puis, le tigre va bien à Reborn)

Lambo : guépard (petit, chasses souvent infructueuses. Imaginez-le avec des toutes petites oreilles toutes mignonnes !)

Hibari : panthère (en Afrique, le léopard (et donc la panthère) est considéré comme le roi des animaux. Ils sont agiles, grimpeurs et peuvent faire fuir les lions)

Chrome : léopard (pour coller à Hibari, ils partagent après tout la Brume entre eux. Très agiles, très bons grimpeurs)

Merci à delphine : Pour l'OS 11, Hibari ne communique presque qu'avec Mukuro. Et pas de façon affichée, mis à part aux conservatoires après de nombreux chapitres. Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aime l'adolescence. J'ai beau faire du jeune adulte en ce moment, je finis toujours par revenir à leurs histoires. Et oui, j'imagine Hibari se confronter au danger. Sous toutes les formes. Merci aussi pour ta review sur le chapitre 12. Héhéhé ! C'était lemoneux comme partie. Ça change des autres plus sages. Et là, on peut dire qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Encore merci pour tout et à bientôt j'espère~


	14. Aérien

Rating : T

Genre : blasphématoire.

Avertissement : texte yaoi, traitant de relations d'ordre sexuel entre deux hommes. Par ailleurs, cette fanfiction contient ds références religieuses et plus préisément bibliques. Si vous vous sentez offusquez face aux propos tenus, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses. Le but n'est pas d'instaurer une polémique mais bien (ENFIN) de terminer MIFP. Je rigole. C'est simplement un autre cliché yaoi que je me suis approprié.

Discalmer : Nonnn, rien de riennnn, nonnnn, je ne possède rien. Par ailleurs, la bouche de Tom Hardy n'est (malheureusement) pas non plus en ma propriété.

Aérien

Hibari soupira avant de prendre sa place dans la salle. Il ignora les hurlements de Gokudera, lui criant de rendre son siège à Tsunayoshi. Il avait réquisitionné le fauteuil du Premier Ange, de loin le plus confortable d'Eden, et ne comptait pas le lui rendre. L'Ange du Savoir maugréait toujours de derrière son pupitre, notant dans le Livre des Réunions qu'il faisait preuve d'insubordination. L'Ange de la Loi se tourna vers la fenêtre, sa Grâce pépiant, moqueuse. Il le saurait s'il existait une règle interdisant de s'approprier le meilleur fauteuil de la pièce, tout comme il saurait s'il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'assoit autour de la table avec les autres. Il était la Loi. S'il était tenu de venir, il n'avait en aucun cas le devoir de participer. Hibari poussa un profond bâillement, distinguant vaguement le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. La réunion allait enfin commencer. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa somnoler, bercé par la lumière qui frappait la fenêtre.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil se levait. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps la raison de son réveil. La voix stridente de Lambo ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. Il parlait des écoles et des techniques d'enseignement, de langues disparues et de celles qui se créaient. Et il parlait toujours, du langage infra-verbal et de la langue des signes sans jamais reprendre sa respiration ou contrôler son volume sonore. Comme chaque fois, Hibari rêva que Lambo ait été l'Ange du Silence plutôt que celui de la Transmission. Il regarda les sept personnes présentes. Gokudera avait sûrement déjà parlé, au moins pour dresser le compte-rendu de la dernière séance. Tsunayoshi avait dû prendre la suite, abordant les problèmes d'Eden.

Dès que l'enfant se tut, Ryohei prit la parole. Hibari se résolu à attendre qu'il ait fini. L'Ange de la Guerre était … « extrême » était sûrement le seul mot qui pouvait le définir. Ou alors intense. Il s'animait en présentant les affrontements entre les hommes, puis entre les anges et les démons. Hibari le regardait faire, se demandant comment il pouvait se permettre de gaspiller autant d'énergie dans ses gestes. Ryohei termina son discours, à bout de souffle, laissant place à Yamamoto. L'Ange de l'Eau se répétait tous les quinze ans. Il disait l'épuisement des ressources, l'asséchement, les craintes des hommes. Hibari l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. S'il n'était plus le Juge des Âmes – certains l'avaient trouvés trop sévère – il ne se renseignait pas moins sur les crimes. Minato, le substitut qu'il s'était trouvé quand il avait été cordialement invité à ne pas jouer le procureur et le juge à la fois, pouvait alors en bénéficier à son tour.

Hibari se réveilla avant que Chrome ne le touche. Il la regarda fixement avant de sortir le compte-rendu qu'il avait rédigé. L'aura de l'ange le gênait toujours autant. La jeune fille le remercia avant de commencer à lire à voix haute ses notes. Il la regarda s'éloigner et se réinstalla, tranquillisé. Il était sensible à la présence de l'Ange de la Mort, et plus encore au démon qui se trouvait en elle. Quelque chose en lui criait qu'il fallait l'exécuter, détruire cette aberration. Mais l'interdiction pesait, cette interdiction datant des Premières Lois.

L'Ange de la Mort était apparu tardivement. Pendant de longues années, la fonction n'avait pas eu besoin d'exister. Puis après la Chute de Lucifer et le début de la guerre, les anges avaient commencé à mourir. Le Premier Ange de la Mort avait finit par Tomber à son tour, incapable de concilier les meurtres de ses frères et sa fonction. Ses successeurs l'avaient suivi dans la Chute ou étaient morts à leur tour, leur corps pourrissant de l'intérieur, punition qu'ils s'infligeaient eux-même et étaient incapable de contrôler. Un seul ange avait jusqu'à maintenant survécu plus de quatre cent ans à cette fonction. Chrome aurait elle dû mourir entre le lever du soleil et son coucher si son chemin n'avait pas croisé celui d'un démon. Contre son âme, il avait rallongé son existence. Descendant du même sang, lui né aux Enfers et elle en Eden, il avait sang contre sang lié leur mortalité. Et elle survivait, plus qu'une moitié d'âme dont elle ne pouvait contrôler la destinée. Elle était la seule ange dont elle ne détenait pas la mort. Et là où elle aurait dû maudire l'autre, elle le remerciait et le révérait à la limite du parjure. Et lui se pâmait d'avoir gagné en pureté. Lui dont les crimes étaient réputés dans toutes les sphères, lui dont le nom était à peine murmuré dans les villages les plus reculés d'Eden, lui qui faisait Tomber les anges réputés inflexibles. Mukuro. À peine avait-il pensé ce nom que Chrome se tourna vers lui, un de ses yeux teintés de rouge. Hibari serra les poings, se retenant de frapper le corps que possédait le démon. Il osait. Dans ce lieu Saint parmi les Saints. Là-même où les Premiers avaient écris les Lois. Là-même où avant toute chose, Il avait décidé que serait bâtie Sa Cité. Dans le cœur même de Son palais. Mukuro se lécha les lèvres puis l'expression obscène disparue du visage de Chrome, comme une brume se levant.

L'Ange de la Mort cligna des yeux puis, semblant se ressaisir, lui dit, « Mukuro a des informations concernant les attaques du village du quatrième cercle. Il t'attend à l'endroit habituel pour les échanger. »

Hibari sentit son visage se fermer comme Gokudera et Lambo réclamaient leur droit à participer à leurs échanges, comme ils le faisaient depuis plus de cinq cents ans. Huit cents ans et Gokudera n'avait toujours pas compris que l'Ange de la Loi rejetait systématiquement ses demandes. Et cent années que Lambo voulait le suivre, le copier, sans succès. Cent ans et il n'était pas encore lassé.

Ils savaient tous cependant que Hibari irait seul. Ils avaient remarqué qu'à l'adolescence les anges étaient plus fragiles contres les démons. Et Gokudera risquait de tuer Mukuro précipitamment. Il ne le voyait pas comme Hibari le voyait, vierge de péché.

C'était une aberration mais le démon était pur. Déjà, avant même de parjurer Chrome, ses crimes s'étaient allégés. C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait mais c'était pourtant vrai. Puis il y avait eu Chrome. Et tout s'était effacé. Depuis, le démon n'avait pas commis un seul crime. Et Hibari ne pouvait donc plus le juger selon les lois célestes.

Quand la réunion se termina, deux jours et deux nuits avaient passé. Le soleil commençait à se lever et les fleurs des lueurs de la nuit se fermaient pour laisser pousser celles de l'éclat du jour. Hibari s'étira paresseusement, son bâillement se propageant chez tous les anges. Finalement, Tsunayoshi annonça la fin de la réunion. En un instant, il avait ouvert la fenêtre et se jetait dans le ciel. Il pouvait entendre l'Ange du Savoir qui lui hurlait de respecter le protocole. Il sourit, disparaissant en un battement d'ailes à leur vue. Le protocole stipulait qu'il était interdit de voler à l'intérieur de Sa Demeure, sauf en cas de risque pour Son Royaume. Hibari était encore dans l'enceinte, mais plus à l'intérieur. Il connaissait assez les lois pour ne jamais avoir à les transgresser. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce-que ça lui faciliterait l'existence, se dit-il en pensant à la rencontre qui l'attendait. Il s'éleva encore, jusqu'aux nuages d'Eden, et se laissa porter par le courant aérien qu'il était seul à utiliser. Il frissonna en quittant le Premier Cercle, en sentant le cœur d'Eden battre son absence, battre son retour par avance. Parce qu'Eden savait, tout comme lui, qu'il ne partirait pas. Mukuro pouvait bien essayer, il ne le ferait pas Tomber.

Ses ailes se replacèrent dans son dos, et il chuta. Son corps emporté par les courant oscillants, quittant les cieux pour atteindre le ciel, il tombait. Peu résistaient à cette ivresse, à ce plongeon, risquant inutilement leur être. Il suffisait d'un vol d'oiseau, d'une tempête non signalée, ou d'un bâtiment qui avait été construit, détruit. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent et Hibari atterrit en douceur sur le toit de l'école de Namimori. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour se risquer à une autre chute et s'assurait que l'école ne serait jamais détruite. Par sécurité, c'était la ville entière qui était figée. La seule modification datait de sa première dispute avec le démon, de leur première rencontre. Presque huit cents ans qu'ils s'étaient affrontés dans le centre commercial de Kokuyo. Depuis, la zone était désaffectée et Hibari dirigeait l'attention des hommes vers autre chose que d'éventuelles réparations. Pour ne pas risquer leur intégrité en les exposant à une zone impie bien sûr. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne s'entendrait jamais avec Gokudera. L'Ange avait beau savoir, il n'était que le pendant théorique. Hibari savait et appliquait. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne tuait pas le démon.

« Bonjour Hibari. »

Hibari se retourna, chassant négligemment la Grâce qui l'entourait. Mukuro n'avait pas cette décence, exposant les plumes anthracites qui recouvraient ses ailes. Elles étaient plus claires encore que lors de leur dernière rencontre, une semaine plus tôt. Il tiquait toujours en découvrant les ailes des déchus sur celui qui était né démon. La chaire noire s'était pourtant effacée depuis près de cinq cents ans. Mais leur signification se heurtait à ses connaissances. Il ne voyait pas comment le démon qui avait fait germer le Doute dans son Premier Soldat pouvait être absout. Kusakabe n'avait pas déployé ses ailes depuis, et l'ensemble de la Fondation par respect pour leur supérieur faisait de même. Cela n'empêchait pas la présence de reflets gris dans ses ailes, mais les autres Anges n'avaient jamais commenté. Et les lois ne disaient rien contre ceux qui n'avaient pas Chuté.

Hibari ne quittait pas des yeux le démon qui décrivait des cercles autour de lui, attendant qu'il s'assoit pour s'installer à son tour. Il s'allongea, caressant négligemment le Hi-Bird, sa Grâce, qui venait de s'installer sur son torse. Il ne prêtait pas attention au regard lourd qui s'attardait sur lui. Les ailes du démon ne s'assombrissaient pas malgré ses intentions qu'il décrivait comme largement impures.

Mukuro se coucha sur le côté et Hibari pouvait sentir la main du démon juste au dessus de lui, si proche de le toucher. Il rouvrit les yeux, surprit en croisant l'expression de souffrance affichée par Mukuro. Le masque sardonique recouvrit aussitôt les traits du démon.

« Tu as été touché ? »

« En plein cœur. »

« Es-tu blessé ? »

« Il n'est pas de plus grande blessure que d'aimer et de ne pas être aimé en retour. »

Hibari roula des yeux avant de projeter son aura sur le démon, à la recherche de dommages physiques. Ne trouvant rien, ses pensées reprirent leur cheminement et l'Ange de la Loi se demanda depuis combien d'années le démon lui parlait d'amour. Il évitait cette question, évitait ces conversations. Il n'était pas sûr des réponses qu'il voulait entendre. Mais les ailes de Mukuro pointait dans une direction qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter.

« À propos du quatrième cercle. »

Mukuro sourit et c'est en voyant ses lèvres s'ouvrir qu'il réalisa que le démon était penché au dessus de lui, beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne se l'était jamais permis, beaucoup plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais laissé approcher. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite pour Eden. Et pourtant, les deux rythmes s'accordaient, deux de ses pulsations pour une du Paradis. Mukuro déglutit et Hibari se surprit à suivre des yeux le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam, puis la langue qui redessinait les lèvres du démon.

« Byakuran et son armée. Lilith semble être à ses côtés mais je n'ai pas pu prendre contact avec elle ces derniers temps. Il semble avoir prit le pouvoir. Ses démons sont partout et j'ai du mal à m'y mêler. Certains sont simplistes. D'autres … je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait révélé toutes ses forces. »

Hibari hocha la tête, pensif. Il avait déjà envoyé l'un de ses lointain sbires en surveillance mais le semi-démon ne lui avait pas rapporté autant d'informations. C'était le problème avec les humains sans âme. Ils dévoilaient plus qu'ils n'en apprenaient.

« Je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose. »

« À quel niveau ? »

« Moi. Et ton pion. »

Hibari grimaça. Ses autres espions risquaient de ne pas pouvoir agir sur deux fronts et une intervention en urgence comme celle qu'il avait préparé risquait d'entraîner trop de dommages collatéraux pour être rentable.

Sauf qu'il la ferait. Pour Chrome.

Mukuro fronça les sourcils, se penchant plus encore sur lui. Hibari pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, l'odeur de la braise et du feu, l'odeur du matin où les premiers rayons percent la brume.

« Arrête. », dit le démon, une supplique plus qu'un ordre.

Et Hibari arrêta.

De penser à autre chose, d'éviter les questions autant que les doutes, de faire apparaître autre chose entre eux. Il arrêta et c'est comme si Mukuro l'embrassait tellement il était proche, tellement ils étaient proches. Les yeux de Mukuro commençaient à se fermer quand Hibari lui dit à son tour d'arrêter, précipitamment. Le gémissement que poussa le démon lui retourna les tripes, lui faisant ressentir la douleur qu'il lui provoquait.

En un instant, les plumes laissèrent place à la chair cuivrée de ses ailes et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur des crocs. La queue qui s'enroula autour de sa jambe n'était rien comparée à la force des mains enserrant ses poignets. Hibari chercha à se dégager, à éloigner le démon qui le maintenait de force sur le toit. Les crocs entaillèrent sa gorge mais Mukuro ne prêta pas attention au sang qui coulait, cherchant ses lèvres, cherchant à lui imposer quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Hibari se débattait et tout à coup, il le sentit.

Le décalage.

Le contre-temps entre la pulsation de son corps et le rythme d'Eden. La possibilité infime qui n'existait que pour lui rappeler ce qu'il risquait. La violence de se sentir orphelin, sans retour possible.

Il hurla.

Il hurla et ses ailes s'ouvrirent, le libérant de Mukuro. Il hurla et son cri fit trembler la ville. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il avait chassé Mukuro.

Il se roula en boule insensible aux larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux face à le sensation de perte qu'il avait ressentit, insensible au béton gelé sous son corps et aux cris de sa Grâce. Il gémit en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux, apaisante. Puis le son d'une voix qui lui disait que tout allait bien se passer, que tout irait pour le mieux. Il se retourna et ses mains s'agrippèrent au tissu qui recouvrait le genou du démon. Il sentit un doigt passer sur ses yeux, emporter les dernières larmes. La main qui caressait son dos était chaude et les ailes qui les entouraient duveteuses. Il se laissa attirer contre l'autre, se nicha contre son torse, retrouvant sa respiration comme le cocon de plumes les protégeait, comme le cœur sous sa main battait à un autre rythme que le sien, à un autre rythme que celui d'Eden. Il poussa un profond soupir, apaisé, avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules du démon. Mukuro s'agrippa à lui, lui demandant pardon, lui disant combien il était désolé, qu'il avait mal lui aussi et qu'il avait ses désirs mais qu'ils n'étaient pas important, qu'ils n'avaient aucune valeur.

C'était faux bien sûr. Mais Mukuro n'avait pas conscience de mentir. Ses désirs étaient important. Tout comme ceux qu'il faisait naître chez Hibari l'étaient, au moins pour leurs conséquences. Parce que si le fait que Mukuro l'aime justifiait ses actes à Ses Yeux, il l'aimait trop et donnait à Hibari l'envie du Défendu.

Il regagna Eden plusieurs jours après.

Et Eden battait au même rythme que son cœur, battant son retour, battant ses départs et son absence et l'attente. L'attente de son retour.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Je crois que c'est le plus gros cockbloc que j'ai jamais écrit. Et pourtant, avec QEHE, j'ai pris mes habitudes. Enfin, ça a révélé mon plus grand OTP dans KHR : Hibari / Namimori. Best couple EVER !

PS : Pourquoi Shoichi est-il un demi-démon ? Parce qu'il est roux ! Il n'a pas d'âme !

Merci à delphine pour sa review. Je trouve personnellement Hibari trop sanguin pour être un vampire. Et pas assez sadique. Je l'ai toujours imaginé en chaton garou, à se battre pour son territoire et qui grifferait à mort ses ennemis. Ouh qu'il est mignon le petit chat! Il fait ronron le petit chat ? Encore merci pour ta review et à une autre fois~

Merci également à Metempsychosis-chan. Je vais dire exactement la même chose que juste au dessus je pense *rire* (ou quand l'auteur est allée dans un bar où les serveuses lui disent "Tiens, ça faisait longtemps (deux mois les filles quoi…) comme d'habitude ?" en venant s'asseoir à sa table pour papoter). Assez animal, sanguin, tout ça tout ça… et merci également parce que sans vous miss, j'aurai depuis longtemps lâché l'affaire et aurait préféré me noyer dans la honte de ne pas encore avoir posté la suite de QEHE. J'espère te recroiser très bientôt et devenir ponctuelle.

Metempsychosis-chan 


	15. Joyeux Anniversaire

Rating : M+

Genre : final.

Avertissement : texte yaoi, traitant de relations d'ordre sexuel entre deux hommes. Par ailleurs, cette fanfiction contient ds références religieuses et plus préisément bibliques. Si vous vous sentez offusquez face aux propos tenus, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses. Le but n'est pas d'instaurer une polémique mais bien (ENFIN) de terminer MIFP. Je rigole. C'est simplement un autre cliché yaoi que je me suis approprié.

Discalmer : Nonnn, rien de riennnn, nonnnn, je ne possède rien. Par ailleurs, la bouche de Tom Hardy n'est (malheureusement) pas non plus en ma propriété.

Joyeux anniversaire

Mukuro avait dix-huit ans.

Mukuro avait dix-huit ans, tout comme Hibari qui l'avait précédé d'un mois. Ils partageaient cet âge et des contacts qui s'attardaient trop, et des baisers volés qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine d'expliquer. Ils avaient dix-huit ans et se tenaient par la main, l'illusionniste suivant son aîné. Ils avaient dix-huit ans et la porte d'un appartement fermée entre eux et le reste du monde. Ils avaient dix-huit ans et l'adolescence qui s'étirait comme ils ne savaient trop quoi faire. Ils se regardaient du coin de l'œil et laissèrent deux rires jumeaux éclater.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Mukuro tira doucement le gardien du Nuage contre lui, lui donnant la possibilité de se retirer, de s'éloigner. Il posa sa main libre sur le visage de Hibari, caressant sa joue, puis ses doigts se posèrent sur sa nuque, le rapprochant. Il le regardait à travers ses paupières mi-closes, ses yeux dessinant le pourtour de ses lèvres avant de chercher une autorisation quelconque dans son regard. Il ferma ses paupières comme Hibari complétait l'espace entre eux, l'embrassant. Mukuro distingua une exclamation de surprise – venant de lui ou du gardien, il ne pouvait pas le savoir – et reprit sa respiration. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient comme ça, pas dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, pas entre deux portes, en prenant le temps. Ils étaient loin des baisers volés dans une salle de cinéma, ou au cœur de la foule. Il n'y avait qu'eux-deux et leurs lèvres qui s'épousaient. Il sentit la chaleur de la bouche contre la sienne, sa douceur. La main qui tenait toujours la sienne se desserra et Mukuro assura ses doigts sur la nuque du gardien comme s'il désirait l'empêcher de penser, de s'éloigner. Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrant. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ne parvenant pas à chasser l'étourdissement qu'il ressentait. La première fois, quand sa langue toucha celle de Hibari, il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Il était surprit par la sensation de chaleur, par le contact inattendu, pas étrange ou anormal, mais plus intime que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il sentait la langue contre la sienne et ses légers mouvements, il sentait Hibari comme il ne l'avait jamais perçu, et les premiers coups de langues presque timides laissèrent place à des caresses plus appuyées.

Mukuro noua ses mains autour du cou du gardien, leurs baisers se distinguant à peine les uns des autres. Il se cogna la tête et réalisa alors qu'il avait dû reculer contre le mur de l'entrée. La bouche de Hibari contre la sienne dessina un sourire et il aurait aimé le voir, aimé le regarder, s'il s'était souvenu comment respirer sans l'embrasser, comment s'écarter sans perdre son souffle.

La main du gardien du Nuage se glissa entre son crâne et le mur tandis que l'autre se cramponnait à son épaule. Mukuro écarta ses jambes en réponse, laissant suffisamment de place pour que l'asiatique se place entre elles. L'une de ses mains se posa sur le bas de son dos, hésitante avant de descendre encore un peu. Il suffoqua, sentant pour la première fois le bas-ventre de Hibari se presser contre le sien. Il réalisa en même temps combien il était excité, et combien Hibari l'était aussi. Sa main saisit pleinement l'une des fesse du gardien, le faisant se cambrer contre lui, le faisant bouger et presser leurs sexes ensemble à travers le tissu tendu de leurs pantalons. Plus il le touchait et plus Hibari haletait, devenait bruyant, réprimant à peine de légers cris qui franchissait à peine la barrière de ses lèvres pour terminer sur celles de l'illusionniste. Plus il le serrait contre lui et plus le gardien semblait perdre son sang-froid, mordant ses lèvres avant de tirer sur le col de son t-shirt, abandonnant sa bouche pour la jointure entre son cou et son épaule. Mukuro cherchait à bouger ses hanches contre celles de Hibari, à accompagner ses mouvements, sans se laisser déborder par les sensations nouvelles que lui procurait le gardien. C'était si facile de se laisser faire, de laisser Hibari le découvrir, ne pas regarder son t-shirt qui tombait par terre quand des mains chaudes venaient immédiatement se poser sur ses flancs, quand une bouche plus que distrayante occupait la sienne. Il ne réalisa pas tout d'abord que la braguette de son pantalon était ouverte, que le vêtement descendait de plus en plus le long de ses hanches. Il ne le réalisa pas avant de sentir des doigts se poser sans timidité sur son sexe encore couvert par son caleçon. Il tira un peu trop fort sur la chemise du gardien, entendant le tissu se déchirer légèrement. Hibari releva la tête, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Mukuro émit un rire étouffé avant de dévorer son visage de baiser. Son front auquel accrochaient des mèches de cheveux, ses joues rougies, ses tempes légèrement salées, son menton et il remonta embrasser son nez avant de s'attaquer à ses lèvres, juste le coin d'abord, avant de céder à leur désir.

Quand Hibari abaissa son caleçon, il eut à peine le temps d'être mal à l'aise. Il sentit juste cette boule dans son estomac qui grossissait, plus d'envie retenue que de gêne, que de questions qu'il ne se permettait pas de formuler même en pensées. Et quand Hibari, plus rouge encore qu'il ne l'était avant, se mit à lui dire combien il le trouvait beau, combien il avait envie de lui tout en le touchant, Mukuro ne conserva qu'une pensée.

« Je vais être très vite extrêmement embarrassé si tu continues. », réussit à hoqueter l'illusionniste sans lui faire signe de s'écarter.

Hibari le fit immédiatement taire et Mukuro n'avait pas idée qu'un baiser puisse être aussi obscène. Les doigts se serrèrent autour de lui et il grogna légèrement, la prise se relâchant immédiatement, devenant très vite agréable. La main de Hibari ne tremblait pas sur son érection, suivant ses gémissements, ses réactions, ses mouvements de bassin. Très vite Mukuro perdit le fil de ce qui se passait, concentré sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il entendait à peine les compliments de son aîné, ses oreilles rendues sourdes par ses propres halètements, simplement sensible aux lèvres qui frôlaient ses lèvres et à la main qui le masturbait de plus en plus vite. Mukuro ne savait pas comment Hibari pouvait deviner ce qu'il voulait si bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa propre voix guidant son amant, l'encourageant à le toucher ici oui, comme ça, parfait, encore, plus !

Il se mordit les lèvres, cherchant à retenir son éjaculation. Il sentait le plaisir monter, devenir presque trop insoutenable, trop fort pour qu'il puisse le contenir. Ses testicules étaient lourdes, chaudes, si sensible que si Hibari les frôlait il ne doutait pas de jouir immédiatement, et son sexe se gonflait encore, il sentait que sa montait, qu'il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir se retenir tellement son bas-ventre était chaud, tellement c'était agréable. Des ondes de plaisir le secouaient de plus en plus fort et il savait qu'il allait venir dans quelques secondes tout au plus. Il poussa un profond gémissement, les battements de son cœur résonnant à ses oreilles, avant de sentir un puissant spasme à la base de son sexe. Le premier jet de sperme le traversa tout entier, de la plante des pieds jusqu'au sommet de sa nuque. Il gémissait de plaisir sans discontinuer, son éjaculation se poursuivant. Il haletait quand il sentit enfin la tension quitter son bas-ventre et prit plusieurs minutes à se remettre, ses mains cramponnées aux épaules de Hibari. Il déglutit, sa bouche sèche ne parvenant plus à se fermer comme le gardien continuait de l'embrasser, relâchant son sexe qui devenait déjà trop sensible.

Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes, partageant des baisers paresseux tout en débarrassant l'illusionniste du reste de ses vêtements. Plus le temps passait et plus Mukuro retrouvait ses esprits, attentif à l'érection pressée contre lui. Il soupira de contentement, ses bras passés autour des épaules de Hibari, avant de lui demander de l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Il avait dix-huit ans.<p>

Il avait dix-huit ans, le cœur au bord des lèvres et une chape de plomb dans l'estomac. Dix-huit ans, la gorge nouée et des tremblements qu'il contrôlait à peine. Il avait dix-huit ans et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi imparfait, aussi jeune et insignifiant.

Il avait dix-huit ans et Hibari nu dans son lit.

Il avait deux fois dix-huit et c'était lourd, c'était trop.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne pensait à rien de tout ça. Il ne pensait à rien. Son sexe enfoui jusqu'à la base, jusqu'au claquement de ses testicules contre la peau rougie de Hibari à chaque va-et-vient précipité, incontrôlé, il ne faisait que ressentir l'étroitesse de son orifice, que regarder le visage de son amant transfiguré par le plaisir. Il n'était que sensation.

Et maintenant, plus qu'un souvenir. Plus qu'un préservatif usagé jeté dans la poubelle. Très vite, une serviette pour les nettoyer sommairement. Trop vite ? Sûrement. Il aurait dû attendre. Il aurait pu en profiter. Venir respirer l'odeur de Hibari, lécher jusqu'aux dernières gouttes de spermes qui maculaient son abdomen, il aurait dû se complaire dans leurs deux corps enlacés, encore marqués par leur échange physique.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, incapable de ne pas penser, de ne pas repenser la scène. Pourtant, du moment où Hibari lui avait retiré son t-shirt – ses doigts caressant ensuite son torse sans timidité, juste de la curiosité – aux minutes de rien, de respirations hachées et de rires à peine contenus, il n'avait pas pensé. Pas de doute quand Hibari l'avait serré trop fort. Pas de question quand le premier préservatif avait claqué entre ses doigts. À ce moment, chaque maladresse faisait naître des sourires et les moqueries étaient répondues par des morsures amusées.

À ses côtés, Hibari gémit avant de tirer à lui plus de couverture.

Mukuro le laissa faire, osant à peine le regarder du coin de l'œil. Le gardien s'était endormi très tôt, lui tournant le dos, un de ses pieds touchant l'un des siens comme seul point de contact. Et lui ressassait.

Il avait tellement fantasmé. Il avait rêvé qu'ils se soient rencontrés plus tôt, ou plus tard. Qu'ils soient des humains ou non. Qu'ils partagent certaines choses, qu'ils en fassent d'autres. Il avait rêvé des retrouvailles et des départs, et tous ces fantasmes parlaient si peu de sexe et tellement de relation. Moins de moi en toi, plus de toi et moi. Tous les peut-être, tous les possibles, et après leur première nuit – dans tous les sens du terme – il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais dit au gardien qu'il ne voulait pas que ça. Il n'avait pas joué cet après. Fallait-il partir ? Et si oui, devait-il réveiller Hibari ou non ? Fallait-il faire semblant d'être endormi et voir comment Hibari réagissait ?

Il pensa le réveiller, son sexe frottant contre le dos de ses jambes, étouffer ses mots – les siens aussi – et retarder l'échéance, retarder les pensées et la discussion, se contenter des sensations.

Hibari se retourna, ses traits relâchés à moitié cachés par l'oreiller. Et la respiration de Mukuro se bloqua. Disparu l'air dans ses poumons. Oubliée la mécanique de l'inspire, inutiles les lèvres entrouvertes que ne franchissaient pas le plus petit courant d'air.

Mortifié, Mukuro n'arrivait plus à le quitter des yeux. Il avait été trop vite, trop maladroit. Il avait été trop rapide, pas assez attentif. Il ne l'avait pas assez écouté, il s'était trop fait plaisir. Il était un mauvais coup et il n'aurait plus jamais la possibilité de s'améliorer parce qu'il n'y aurait jamais aucune chance que Hibari accepte à nouveau de le toucher avec autre chose qu'un tonfa. Ou son pied éventuellement.

Hibari s'étira et Mukuro hésita à fermer les yeux, à faire semblant de dormir mais dans sa position semi-assise, il y avait peu de chances qu'il ait l'air crédible.

Et Hibari ouvrit les yeux.

Il cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières avant de se tourner vers lui et sourire.

Mukuro ne réfléchit pas.

Il sourit.

Note de fin d'auteur : joyeux anniversaire Mukuro, très en retard … Je remercie les lecteurs qui m'ont accompagné dans cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser un dernier commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette dernière partie. J'espère vous retrouver très vite (et je sais que ça dépend de moi), sur QEHE j'imagine ! Parce que l'histoire a bien avancé hein. J'ai déjà écrit quatre épilogues, pas mal de scènes dans les chapitres 40 je pense et … comment ? Le chapitre 34 ? Ah. Ah ah ah … Luttez contre la frustration de Mukuro ! Envoyez des reviews !


End file.
